Robby the Cobra Part II
by spiderduck1985
Summary: My Sequel to my AU Season 1 Story "Robby the Cobra". This is the second installment of a trilogy. No Copyright Infringement Intended!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

** Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

_Author's Introduction: Hey Everybody! Here It Is, The Long Awaited Sequel to Robby the Cobra! I hope all of you enjoy this story!_

Johnny Lawrence is sitting in his office at the dojo, drinking some orange juice in celebration. Robby's Trophy is on his desk. He is thinking about how happy he is that his son, Robby, like his father before him, is now the All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion. He is also thinking about how great his life has become. He not only runs a successful karate dojo, but he also now has a great relationship with his son and has also buried the hatchet with Daniel LaRusso, and at the same time, he is also thinking about the fact that he has finally beaten LaRusso, Fair and Square.

"I'm finally starting to make everything work!" Johnny thought to himself.

Suddenly, Johnny hears the door open. Becoming curious, Johnny gets out of his seat and walks out of the door to his office.

"Robby?" Asked Johnny.

Johnny instead sees a shadowy figure dressed in black standing in front of the doorway.

"Congratulations." Said the shadowy man in black.

Johnny walks up a little bit closer, recognizing the man's voice.

"You did what I always thought you could do." Continued the shadowy man in black.

Johnny stops walking and stands still.

The shadowy figures turns and faces Johnny.

"You won." Continued the shadowy figure.

Johnny is horrified.

"Please don't be who I think you are." Johnny thought to himself.

"Cobra Kai is back where it belongs." Continued the shadowy man in black. The man walks closer to Johnny. "Back On Top. Everyone closed the book on us. They thought we were done."

Johnny still looks horrified.

"But now they see…" continued the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure walks up closer so Johnny can clearly see him, and the shadowy figure turns out to be who Johnny feared it was, SENSEI JOHN KREESE, smoking a cigar. Kreese takes the cigar out of his mouth.

"That the real story has only just begun." Finished Kreese.

Johnny and Kreese look at each other right the eyes.

Johnny begins to walk up to Kreese.

"I thought you were dead." Said Johnny.

"You ain't the only one, kid." Replied Kreese as he began to walk over to Johnny. "I've been away a long, long time."

Johnny and Kreese stand still and make eye contact with each other until Kreese decides to offer Johnny a handshake.

"It's good to see you!" Said Kreese as he offered Johnny a handshake.

In response, Johnny slaps Kreese's hand.

Kreese scoffs.

"You still got that hot temper, huh?" asked a smiling Kreese. "But I like that. I like that. I bet that's why your son is now the champion. You trained him well."

"I did train him well." Replied Johnny. "He defeated the LaRusso's fair and square, and he didn't resort to your Out of commission, Sweep the Leg bullshit."

"I saw him and your other students sweep a fair amount of legs." Replied Kreese.

"Oh, don't insult my intelligence, Kreese, you know exactly what I mean." Replied Johnny. "My son won the tournament with honor! My students fought honorably throughout the tournament! None of them got disqualified, and none of them resorted to fighting dirty!"

"What your spic student did was far dirtier than anything I ever taught you." Replied Kreese.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Johnny.

"When that spic kissed the LaRusso girl." Answered Kreese. "How could you let that happen?"

Johnny, enraged that Kreese has referred to Miguel as a "spic" not just once, but twice, Johnny tries to punch Kreese with his right hand, but Kreese blocks him, turns him around, grabs his left shoulder, flips Johnny over, and throws him to the ground.

Johnny groans.

"You forgot." Said a smiling Kreese. "I taught you everything you know."

Kreese giggles and puts the cigar back in his mouth.

"Not everything." Replied Johnny.

Johnny, while on the ground, delivers a hard roundhouse kick to Kreese's face, which kicks the cigar out of Kreese's mouth and the cigar lands in the garbage can.

Kreese puts his hand on his right cheek and chuckles.

"Not Bad, Mr. Lawrence." Said Kreese. "Not Bad."

Johnny charges at Kreese, but Kreese successfully dodges Johnny and throws him against the wall that has the trophies on top of them. Johnny gets off of the wall and turns around and faces Kreese. He tries to punch Kreese, but Kreese successfully dodges Johnny's punch and blocks another punch. Johnny dodges Kreese's punches and he elbows Kreese in the kidney. He tries to kick and elbow Kreese some more, but Kreese blocks them all, and punches Johnny in the ribs and slaps him in the face. Kreese then roundhouse kicks Johnny in the face, causing Johnny to face the mirror, and kicks Johnny in the back, which throws Johnny against a mirror, causing the mirror to shatter and knocking Johnny to the ground. Johnny begins kneeling.

"Look, I don't want to fight." Said Kreese. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" asked Johnny. "About how you broke my second place trophy? About how you tried to kill me?"

"I never tried to kill you." Replied Kreese.

Johnny just sits there, not saying a word.

_Author's Note: I know that some of you are wondering why Johnny isn't attacking Kreese. Here's why: In this story, Cobra Kai won honorably, which makes Johnny's anger at Kreese slightly less severe._

"I'm here to talk about Cobra Kai." Answered Kreese.

"What about it?" Asked Johnny.

"I want in." Answered Kreese.

"Oh, Hell No. You think I'm going to let you near my son, let alone any of my other students, You're nuts, man." Replied Johnny.

"Look, Johnny, I'm sorry about breaking your trophy and choking you. I went overboard, but remember, without me, you wouldn't be the man you are today." Replied Kreese. "Who taught you those words on that wall over there?"

Kreese points to the Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy words on the wall.

Johnny is thinking about what Kreese is saying, but suddenly, the fire sprinklers go off to put out the fire.

"You know what, I'll come back some other time." Said Kreese.

Kreese turns around and walks out the front door.

**The Following Morning.**

It's 7:15 AM. Johnny's alarm clock goes off. Johnny wakes up. He gets out of the bed. His hand is bandaged due to being cut from some broken glass. He is wearing the same clothes he wore last night. He walks into the kitchen. He hears Robby wake up.

Johnny walks up to Robby's bedroom. He doesn't open it, but he does have something to say.

"Hey Robby, you want some breakfast?" Asked Johnny.

"No, I'm going to McDonalds with Miguel later." Answered Robby. "But thanks for asking."

"Oh, come on." Replied Johnny. "Let me cook you one scrambled egg. After all, I made you a champion."

Then, Robby thought about what Johnny said, and he realized that he made a good point.

"Okay, you talked me into it." Replied Robby.

**10 Minutes Later.**

Johnny has just finished cooking the scrambled eggs. He puts them on plates. He puts the plates on the table.

"Robby, Breakfast is ready!" Announced Johnny.

At this announcement, Robby puts on a robe and gets out of his bedroom. Him and Johnny go over to their seats and they begin to eat their breakfast.

**Seven Minutes Later.**

Johnny is sitting on the couch watching TV. Robby walks over to the other side of the couch and sits down next to him.

Robby has a question he needs to ask his father, and the only reason why he didn't ask him the question during breakfast is because he didn't think it would be an suitable question to ask during breakfast.

"So Dad, how did you really get that cut on your hand?" Asked Robby.

Johnny smile immediately turns into a pout. He hoped that Robby wouldn't notice(or even care) about his bandaged hand, but now, he had to tell Robby about it.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Replied Johnny. "This shit is between you and me."

"Don't worry, Dad, My Lips are sealed." Replied Robby.

"Well, Robby, remember when I told you about the time my Sensei broke my trophy and tried to kill me?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes." Answered Robby.

"Well, he showed up at the dojo last night." Answered Johnny.

Robby was immediately stunned at this revelation, because he thought that Kreese was dead.

"I thought you told me that he was dead?" Asked a stunned Robby.

"Well, that's what I thought too." Replied Johnny. "Turns out I was wrong."

"Well, what happened between you and him last night?" Asked Robby.

"Well, first, the guy comes into the dojo congratulating me for winning the tournament." Said Johnny.

"Okay, what else?" asked Robby.

"After that, he bitched at me about Miguel kissing Sam at the tournament, as if I'm responsible for whoever Miguel chooses to go out with." Continued Johnny. "And not only that, he called Miguel a spic."

"What a racist asshole." Replied Robby while shaking his head.

"I know, right?" Replied Johnny. "Anyway, right after that, we got into a fight. He kicked me into the mirror, and I kicked the cigar out of his mouth."

"Holy shit, was there a fire?" Asked Robby.

"Only a minor one. It was put out, don't worry." Answered Johnny.

"Okay," Replied a relieved Robby. continue."

"So, after we stopped fighting, he told me that he wants me to let him in the dojo so he can be my co-sensei." Continued Johnny.

"What did you say?" Asked Robby.

"Well, at first, I was like hell no, I'm not letting you in, but then he made some good points about how he's the man who taught me the way of the fist, but before I could say anything, the water sprinklers went off and he left, saying that he come by some other time." Answered Johnny.

"Were you going to say yes?" Asked a worried Robby.

"No, I was gonna say I'll think about it." Answered Johnny.

"Why would you even consider letting this guy in?" Asked Robby.

"Well, he was my sensei, and Cobra Kai wouldn't be anything without him." Answered Johnny.

"Dad, this guy tried to KILL YOU!" Replied Robby.

"I know, I know, but Robby, a part of me thinks that everyone deserves a second chance." Replied Johnny. "I mean, you gave me a second chance."

"Dad, you were a deadbeat dad, this guy is a would be child killer. Those two things don't even compare." Replied Robby.

"You're right, Robby, but, at the same time, a part of me thinks maybe I should give him a second chance." Replied Johnny.

"Dad, if there is one group on this planet that does not deserve second chances, it's child abusing assholes like him." Replied Robby. "Guys like your sensei should not be allowed anywhere near kids. If you let this guy into Cobra Kai, You will be endangering not only me, but all of your other students. I mean, let's say you had a daughter, Would you let Roman Polanski near her?"

"Hell No!" Answered Johnny.

"Exactly! And that's why you shouldn't let this guy in." Replied Robby. "I mean, do you honestly think this guy really even gives a shit about you?"

"Well, uh..." Replied an unsure Johnny, who didn't no how to respond to Robby's question.

"If we had lost the tournament, do you think he would've even shown up last night?" asked Robby.

Johnny began to think about what Robby said, and after thinking for a brief moment, he concludes that it's obvious that Kreese never would've showed up if Cobra Kai had lost the tournament.

"Now that I think about it, probably not." Answered Johnny.

"Bingo!" Replied Robby. "So, you know what to say that asshole the next time he shows up, right?"

"Yes, I do." Answered Johnny. "I'm gonna tell him that I'm not letting him in the dojo, no matter what."

"Good!" Replied a relieved Robby. "I knew you were smarter than that!"

**One Hour Later.**

Miguel is knocking on the door to Johnny and Robby's apartment. Johnny gets up from the couch and answers the door. Miguel is wearing his helmet and is carrying his skateboard that he got recently.

"Hey, Is Robby up?" Asked Miguel.

"Yeah, he's in his room working out." Answered Johnny. "Come on in."

Miguel walks inside their apartment. He walks up to Robby's room. He hears Robby counting.

"Hey Robby, it's Miguel, can I come in?" Asked Miguel.

"Yeah, come right in." Answered Robby.

Miguel opens the door and goes inside Robby's room. He sees that Robby is lifting hand weights.

"Hey Champ, ready to go skateboarding together?" Asked Miguel.

"Almost." Answered Robby. Robby puts his weights back in his closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your workout." Said Miguel.

"It's okay, I was almost done anyways." Replied Robby. "Now, I'm just gonna put some deodorant on."

Robby goes inside his bathroom and grabs his deodorant and puts some on. After finishing this, he walks out of his bathroom, takes his tank top off, sets it down on his bed, and walks over to his closet.

"So Miguel, out of curiosity, do you exercise much outside of karate?" Asked Robby while grabbing a short sleeved Cobra Kai T Shirt from out of his closet.

"Well, I do a lot of push ups at home, and sometimes, I'll do some crunches and sit ups." Answered Miguel while Robby's putting his shirt on.

"Do you lift weights at all?" Asked Robby.

"No." Answered Miguel. "I don't have any, sadly."

"Tell you what, how about after we go skateboarding, we'll run by the store real quick and we'll get you some hand weights?" Proposed Robby.

"Sure! That would be great!" Replied Miguel.

"Okay." Replied Robby. "Now let me grab my phone, keys, wallet, helmet, and skateboard, and I'll be right out."

Miguel walks out of Robby's bedroom and goes outside to wait for Robby. After about 10 seconds of waiting, Robby walks out of the apartment and closes the door and they both walk over to Robby's Car and they put their skateboards in the trunk and they both get inside the car, with Robby driving and Miguel sitting in the front passenger seat. Robby and Miguel buckle up, Miguel takes his helmet off, Robby starts the car, puts it in reverse to back out, puts it in drive after backing out, and takes off once it's clear.

"Alright, It's McDonalds Time!" said Miguel.

"Yeah." Replied Robby. "A little junk food certainly ain't gonna hurt after winning the All Valley!"

_Author's Notes: Hey Everybody! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more to come, So until next time, take care, and you will hear from me in the near future! Peace Out!_


	2. Chapter 2: We Are The Champions!

** Chapter 2: We Are The Champions!**

Robby and Miguel are sitting at their table at McDonalds, and they have just gotten their food. Miguel ordered himself a Sausage, Egg, and Cheese McGriddle, 2 Hash Browns, and a Medium Lemonade, While Robby ordered himself 2 Hash Browns and a Medium Lemonade. Before they begin eating, Miguel decides he wants to propose a toast. He picks up his drink, and raises it up to toast.

"To Cobra Kai!" Said Miguel.

Robby picks up his drink and raises it up to toast.

"To Cobra Kai!" Replied Robby.

**Later that day, during the evening, at the LaRusso House.**

Amanda LaRusso is making dinner. Daniel walks in. Samantha and Anthony are sitting at the table.

"Hey!" Says a smiling Daniel as he's walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! The Breadwinner Returns!" Said a smiling Amanda.

"It feels great to be the father of the best karate girl in the valley!" Said Daniel.

Sam Smiles and Giggles. Daniel puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her on the head.

"You may not have won, but regardless, I'm proud of you." Said Daniel.

"Thanks Dad!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Daniel takes his hands off of her shoulders and walks over to the fridge, opens it, grabs a beer, and closes it.

"So Sam, How are things going with you and Miguel?" Asked Daniel.

"Things are going great!" Answered Sam. "It was really cool that we got to have dinner with him and his family last night."

"Yeah, his mother is such a nice woman." Commented Amanda.

"Speaking of Miguel, what's he doing tonight?" Asked Daniel.

"Oh, he's at applebees with the other cobras." Answered Sam. "They're having their victory celebration there."

"Did he invite you?" Asked Daniel.

"He did, but I turned it down." Answered Sam.

"Why?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, for one, I already ate out with him last night, and two, more importantly, It's a Cobra Kai victory celebration dinner, and I'm not part of their dojo, so it would just be weird." Answered Sam.

"Okay." Replied Daniel.

"I'm Miyagi Do For Life!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"That's my girl!" Replied a smiling Daniel.

Daniel and Sam give each other High Fives.

"But, Miguel did tell me that he considers me an honorary cobra!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Daniel smiles and chuckles.

**Meanwhile, At Johnny's Apartment.**

Johnny is sitting in his living room, with his right hand in a bowl of ice, watching TV. His band aid is off because the cut is gone, but he still feels some pain, so he's decided to put his hand in a bowl of ice. He takes a sip of Blue Powerade. There is a ballgame on TV, but Johnny changes the channel. Suddenly, he hears someone knocking on his door. About four seconds later, he hears some more knocking. Johnny pulls his hand out of the bowl of ice and gets up from his seat and walks over to the door. He looks through the eyehole(I don't know what they call these things) on the door, and sees that it's Carmen, Miguel's mother, holding a cake, so he opens the door.

"Congratulations, Sensei!" Said a smiling Carmen.

Johnny smiles.

"Thanks!" Said Johnny. "You wanna come in?"

"Of Course!" Answered Carmen.

Johnny lets Carmen inside his apartment, and they eat the cake together.

**Meanwhile, at the Los Angeles County Jail.**

Louie LaRusso is in his jail cell, talking to his lawyer, Frank Groves, about his pending court case.

"So, Frank, I've decided that I'm going to plead guilty to everything except for the arson charges." Said Louie. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea." Answered Frank. "With your co-defendants having already pleaded guilty to all charges against them, There is no way that the prosecutors will continue to pursue the arson charges against you, given the fact that your co defendants have pleaded guilty to lying, There credibility is out the window, No jury will believe them when they say that you told them to set the car on fire."

"So, what do you think this means for sentencing?" Asked Louie.

"Well, this increases the odds of you getting probation instead of jail time. There is no way your co-defendants aren't going to prison." Answered Frank.

"That's great!" Replied Louie.

"Don't worry, Louie, you'll be out of here in no time." Replied Frank.

**Now, Back to Johnny and Carmen.**

Johnny and Carmen are sitting at the kitchen table eating cake together, when suddenly, Johnny's home phone starts ringing.

"One sec." Said Johnny.

Johnny gets up from his seat and walks over to the telephone and answers it.

"Hello?" Asked Johnny.

"Hear me out!" Said the voice on the phone, and the voice on the phone is none other than the voice of Sensei John Kreese. "Smitty's Diner, 8:00 a.m."

Kreese hangs up. After Kreese hangs up, Johnny hangs up as well. After hanging up, Johnny walks back over to his seat and sits back down in it.

"They had the wrong number." Said Johnny.

**Meanwhile, at Applebees.**

Robby, Yasmine, Aisha, Demetri, Hawk, Moon, and Miguel are at Applebees for the Victory dinner, along with some other cobras. Aisha is standing up, filming a video for Instagram.

"So you might be wondering what a team does after they win the championship. The Answer? Victory Nachos!" Said Aisha.

All of the Cobras toast to each other. Aisha goes back to filming her Instagram video.

"It was supposed to be a round of drinks, but the waitress was not feeling Hawk's fake ID." Said Aisha.

"Hey, don't talk about that." Said Hawk. "My parents follow you."

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Moskowitz." Said Aisha. "Anyways, until next time, No Mercy, Bitches!"

Aisha stops filming and gets back in her seat.

Demetri picks up a nacho.

"I gotta say, it's nice to be at a victory party." Said Demetri.

"Yeah, except you had nothing to do with the victory." Replied Hawk while he swiped the nacho out of Demetri's hand.

"You didn't have anything to do with the victory, either." Commented Yasmine.

"Yeah, Who beat Samantha LaRusso? Hint: It wasn't you!" Commented Robby.

Aisha, Miguel, Demetri, and Yasmine laugh.

"Oh, sick burn!" Said Demetri.

Demetri and Robby high five each other.

"I won the tournament, and nobody else sitting at this table could have won it." Said Robby.

"Oh, come on, I would've beaten Sam." Commented Miguel.

"In your dreams, Diaz." Replied Robby. "You would've lost focus because she's your girlfriend. No offense, but you would've lost, mark my words."

"Whatever." Replied a giggling Miguel.

"Come on guys, Robby's a Cobra Kai, and since he won the tournament, that means Cobra Kai won the tournament." Said Moon. "Let's stop this bickering and celebrate!"

Hawk smiles.

"That's my girl!" Said Hawk.

Hawk and Moon share a brief kiss.

"Yeah, let's sing we are the champions." Said Miguel.

"We are the champions, my friends!" Started Singing Demetri. All the other Cobras(As well as Moon and Yasmine) start to sing along as well.

"We'll keep on fighting 'til the end! We Are The Champions! We Are The Champions! No Time For Losers 'Cause We Are The Champions Of The World!" Sang all of the Cobras.

_Author's Note: Thanks For Reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, No Mercy, Bitches!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Pizza Party!

** Chapter 3: The Pizza Party!**

Robby and Miguel have just gotten back from Applebees. Robby parks his car and takes his car keys out and both he and Miguel get out of the car. They close their doors.

"Well, Today was great, Robby." Said Miguel. "We got to eat breakfast at McDonald's, Go skateboarding, Eat lunch at Mellow Mushroom, buy hand weights for me, and we got to eat at applebees for dinner with the other Cobras."

"Yeah, Today was awesome." Replied Robby. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school and at the dojo."

"You too, Robby." Replied Miguel.

**The following morning, 8 AM, Smitty's Diner.**

Johnny walks into the diner. He looks around for a brief moment until he sees Kreese sitting at a table. He walks over to the table Kreese is sitting at and takes a seat in the other side of the table.

"Thanks for coming!" Said Kreese.

"Let's make this fast." Replied Johnny.

A waitress walks over to Johnny and Kreese's table.

"You know what you want?" The waitress asked Johnny.

"I'm not hungry." Answered Johnny.

The waitress looks at Kreese.

"How's the corned beef hash?" Asked Kreese.

"It's fine." Answered the waitress.

"I'll have it well done." Commented Kreese.

The waitress begins to write down Kreese's order.

"And bring me a cup of Sanka." Said Kreese. "Red hot, just like you, doll face."

"Right." Replied the unimpressed waitress.

The waitress walks away. Kreese smiles and looks at her walking away.

"Mmm!" Said Kreese. "Reminds me of a girl I knew in Panama. Spent some time down there in 89, helping the Delta boys get that son of a bitch Noriega."

"What the hell do you want?" Asked an annoyed Johnny.

Kreese pauses for a moment.

"Are you familiar with brumation?" asked Kreese.

Johnny shakes his head.

"In the winter, some animals bury themselves in a hole and sleep there for months." Said Kreese.

"It's called Hibernation." Replied Johnny.

"No." Replied Kreese. "That's for warm blooded creatures. For the cold blooded, like snakes, it's brumation. The snake buries himself in a hole. The only difference is, the snake doesn't sleep. He stays awake all winter, waiting for the right moment to emerge. And that moment is now."

"Oh, is it?" replied Johnny.

Kreese scoffs.

"Kid, I've been all around the world." Replied Kreese. "After Cobra Kai shut down, I knew I had to keep fighting to stay alive. So I re-enlisted. I ran strikes in Desert Storm, I trained SEALs in Afghanistan, All off the books. Buried, waiting. But when I climbed out of my hole, the world wasn't the same. Our society has gotten weak. Kids today are coddled. They get trophies just for showing up. Something's got to be done. Someone's got to step in and stop the ass kissing and start the ass kicking. That's why we're here. The world needs Cobra Kai."

"That's a nice little speech." Replied Johnny. "The only problem is there is no we."

"I'm just saying, I can help you." Replied Kreese.

"I don't need your help." Replied Johnny.

"You may not think you do, but those students…." Replied Kreese before being interrupted by Johnny.

Johnny slams his fist down on the table and points his finger at Kreese.

"Stay the hell away from my students, you understand?" Replied an angry Johnny. "You ruined my life."

"Johnny, we've had our disagreements, but ruined your life? Come on." Replied Kreese. "You had no life before you met me. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Replied Johnny. "I remember you're doing back then what you're doing right now. Trying to find my weakness. But I'm not a kid anymore, And you're not my sensei. There's only one sensei in Cobra Kai, Me(Johnny points to himself), and that's how it's gonna stay."

Johnny gets up from his seat.

"You're right, the world may need Cobra Kai, but we don't need you." Said Johnny.

Johnny leaves the diner.

**Later that day, after school, at the dojo.**

Robby has just parked his car at the dojo. He notices that Miguel and Hawk have also arrived at the dojo on their electric skooters. He also notices that there are some new students standing in front of the dojo. Robby gets out of his car and walks over to Hawk and Miguel.

"Sup guys!" Said Robby.

Robby bumps fists with Miguel and Hawk.

Robby turns around and faces the new students and he and Miguel and Hawk begin to walk over to them.

"It's the champs!" commented the new student wearing an Ultimate Warrior T Shirt. This student is an African American male.

"Check this out." Said Hawk, who is in between Miguel(his left) and Robby(his right).

"Don't." replied a smiling Miguel.

Hawk, Robby, and Miguel continue walking over to the door where the new students are standing in front of.

"Hey, Mouth Breathers, move it." Said Hawk to the new students.

"Sorry about that." Replied the new student wearing a Wrestlemania T-Shirt. This student is a white male.

"I'll get the door." Said the new student in the Ultimate Warrior T-Shirt. He opens the door for Robby, Miguel, and Hawk.

"So you guys wanna be Cobra Kai's, huh?" Asked Hawk.

Hawk thumps his foot and makes a fist as if he were about to punch the new students. Robby has a disgusted look on his face.

"You got a long road ahead of you." Said Hawk.

Robby, Miguel, and Hawk go inside the dojo.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Robby.

"What was what?" Asked Hawk.

"You being a dick to the new students, that's what." Answered Robby.

"Oh, come on, They're nerds." Replied Hawk.

"Oh, and you weren't before you joined?" Replied Robby.

Hawk looks at Robby angrily, but he is quickly distracted by noticing that one of the walls on the dojo is burnt. Miguel also notices too.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Miguel.

"Looks like Sensei threw a party." Commented Aisha.

"Must've been pretty sick if fired got involved." Commented Hawk.

Miguel takes off his backpack. He notices that there are tables that have Pizza Hut pizza boxes and paper plates and other snacks such as sodas and gatorades and powerades.

The new students are inside and are all standing in front of the entry door. They are talking.

"QUIET!" Yelled Sensei Lawrence, while walking out of his office, dressed in his Gi.

"The dojo is closed to new students." Continued Sensei Lawrence.

"We just wanted to sign up after we saw the tournament." Said the Ultimate Warrior T-Shirt Wearing New Student.

"Do I need to say it again? Get Out!" Replied Sensei Lawrence.

"Yes, Sir, Sensei." Replied the Wrestlemania T-Shirt Wearing Kid.

The new students begin to leave the dojo.

"Let's Go, Move it, Come back tomorrow, and bring your checkbooks." Said Sensei Lawrence to the new students.

The new students leave.

"All Right Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Announced Sensei Lawrence. "Due to this Dojo's Triumphant Victory at this year's All Valley Tournament, I've decided to throw us a surprise pizza party!"

Johnny's students cheer.

"Oh, Hell Yeah!" Said Hawk.

"I hope you all like Pizza Hut!" Said Sensei Lawrence. "I ordered Cheese, Peperoni, and Sausage. Now, before you eat, All of you can have no more than three slices, Is that understood?"

"YES SENSEI!" Answered his students.

"Good." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "Also, we have punch and sodas if you're thirsty. Just grab a chair, then grab a paper plate, grab a slice, and sit down in your chair."

"YES SENSEI!" Replied his students.

"Oh, and one more thing, Since he's the champ, Robby gets the first slice!" Announced Sensei Lawrence.

Robby smiles, grabs a chair, sets it down, walks over to the table, grabs a paper plate, a napkin, and slice of cheese pizza. He places the slize on his plate and goes over to his table and sits down.


	4. Chapter 4: Take Your Apology & Shove It!

** Chapter 4: Take Your Apology and Shove It!**

After the pizza party ended, Johnny changed into his street clothes(which included a Metallica Shirt) and went over to the hardware store to get a new mirror to replace the one that was shattered in his fight with Kreese. While Johnny was getting the mirror, Robby stayed at the dojo in his dad's office, studying for his exam that he's having the following day, while the other cobras went over to Hawk's house to watch "Over the Top", an arm wrestling movie starring Sylvester Stallone. Robby wanted to join, but he felt like he needed to study, so as a compromise, he agreed to watch the film with Johnny on Friday night, and in return, Johnny promised Robby that he would watch "Deadpool" with him(which Johnny at first confused with the fifth installment of the Dirty Harry franchise) on Saturday so that the two of them could go see "Deadpool 2" together on Sunday.

_Author's Note: I've never actually seen Over the Top, but it is a film that I'm interested in checking out one day, given the fact I am a Stallone fan. I've also never seen The Dead Pool, but I have seen the first 2 Dirty Harry films and I really enjoy them, and I also have the Dirty Harry DVD set, just in case anyone is wondering._

After Johnny got the mirror, he briefly went home to change his shirt. After changing his shirt, he went outside and got back in his car and drove back over to the dojo.

"Hey Robby, I'm back!" Said Johnny while carrying the Mirror Glass.

"Great!" Replied Robby. Robby gets up from his seat and leaves his father's office and goes into the main dojo.

"Do you need help with that Mirror Glass?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Johnny.

Robby notices that Johnny isn't wearing his Metallica shirt anymore.

"Why did you change your shirt?" Asked Robby.

"At the Hardware store, there was this guy who was being really annoying about the 80's, asking me stupid questions like 'was the gopher in Caddyshack real' and shit like that." Answered Johnny.

"Oh, okay." Replied Robby.

Robby begins to help Johnny out with the mirror glass.

"So, have you heard from your sensei again?" Asked Robby.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Answered Johnny.

"What happened this time?" Asked Robby.

"Well, last night, while you were with your friends, he called me telling me to meet with him at Smitty's diner the following morning at 8 AM, so I went there this morning and met with him." Answered Johnny.

"What did he say?" Asked Robby.

"Oh some crap about how he's been hibernating and waiting for the right moment to emerge, and how now's the moment." Answered Johnny.

"And what did you say?" Asked Robby.

"I told him no, that I don't need him, and that there is only one sensei in Cobra Kai, me, and that's how it's gonna stay." Answered Johnny.

"That's great." Replied Robby. "He clearly is nothing but an opportunistic asshole who just wants in because Cobra Kai is a thing again. He doesn't care about you at all."

"No, he doesn't." Replied Johnny.

**Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House.**

Sam is in her bedroom chit chatting with Yasmine on the internet through Skype.

"So Sam, how are things between you and Miguel going?" Asked Yasmine.

"Things are going great." Answered Sam. "Miguel got his braces out today!"

"That's cool." Replied Yasmine. "I guess that explains why he wasn't at lunch today."

"Yeah." Replied Sam.

"I bet he looks less dorky now." Replied Yasmine.

"Hey!" Replied a slightly annoyed Sam. "Miguel's cute, okay?"

"Cute? Yes. Hot? No." Replied Yasmine. "Although he may look hot now without the braces, but he'll never be as hot as Robby."

"Well, that's just, like, your opinion, man." Replied Sam.

"Big Lebowski Reference!" Replied a smiling Yasmine. "Nice!"

Sam smiles and laughs, happy that Yasmine got her reference.

"You know, Sam, you know what's the best thing about being Robby's girlfriend?" Asked Yasmine.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I've become a better person ever since I started dating him." Confessed Yasmine. "Before I met him, I always judged people by how much money they had, but now, I've realized that you don't have to be rich in order to be cool, and that's all thanks to him."

"That's awesome to hear!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Sam, dinner's ready!" Yelled Daniel downstairs.

"Oh, Yasmine, I gotta go, but it was great talking with you." Said Sam.

"Okay, see you later." Replied Yasmine.

Yasmine hangs up.

**Later that night, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Johnny and Robby have just finished painting the dojo. Johnny puts the top back on the paint can, then suddenly, the door bell jingles and Johnny gets up from the floor and John Kreese walks inside the dojo, carrying a bag.

"I just wanna say one thing, and then I'll leave." Announced Kreese.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Johnny.

Johnny wipes his hands with the hand towel.

"I'm Sorry." Said Kreese after sighing.

Johnny and Robby look at Kreese.

"I realized that I was too hard on you." Said Kreese. "You were young, and I went overboard."

"Overboard? OVERBOARD?" Interrupted Robby. "My Father Could have DIED because of YOU(Robby points his finger directly at Kreese)."

"Look, Robby, I understand that you're angry too, but please, let me talk to your father." Said Kreese.

Robby just stands there, not saying anything. Kreese looks directly at Johnny.

"Johnny, You were my best student." Continued Kreese. "You had so much potential. I just couldn't stand seeing you lose."

"So you had to break his trophy and choke him?" Replied Robby. "You call yourself a Sensei? A Sensei cheers his student up after he loses, A Sensei encourages his student to get better after he loses, HE DOESN'T BREAK HIS TROPHY AND CHOKE HIM JUST BECAUSE HE CAME IN 2nd PLACE!"

"Damn, this kid is so obnoxious." Kreese thought to himself.

"Robby, please, stay out of this." Ordered Johnny. "I will handle this."

Robby just stands there and shuts up.

"I know I could be a tough Son of a bitch." Continued Kreese. "But if you'd seen some of the things that I've seen…" Kreese pauses for a moment. "Well, that doesn't change what I did."

Johnny and Robby continue to look at Kreese.

"For years, I've regretted that night. But when I heard that you brought back Cobra Kai, I thought maybe this could be a shot for me to redeem myself." Continued Kreese.

Johnny quickly looks at Robby for a moment, and then looks at Kreese.

"Because Believe Me, There ain't nothing I'd like more in this world than to have another chance." Continued Kreese.

Johnny remembers what Robby said to him yesterday morning.

"Once a child abuser, always a child abuser." Replied Johnny.

"Look, I understand if you never want to see me ever again, but just remember, I am the guy who always rooted for you." Replied Kreese.

Kreese is about to leave, but then he remembers something.

"Uh…" Said Kreese. "I almost forgot."

Kreese walks up to Johnny and Robby and sets his bag down on the ground. He opens the bag and pulls out an item. The item is none other than Johnny's 1984 2nd Place Tournament Trophy.

"I fixed it for you!" Announced Kreese while holding the trophy up in his hands.

Kreese sets the trophy down on the ground.

"It may say second place, but in my opinion, you were always the better fighter." Said Kreese.

"That, we can agree on." Replied Robby.

Kreese smiles.

"Holy shit, I think it's working." Kreese thought to himself.

Kreese and Johnny look at each other in the eyes.

"See you, kid." Finished Kreese.

Kreese is about to walk out of the door, but Robby has something that he wants to say.

"Hey Kreese, wait a moment." Said Robby.

Kreese turns back around and looks directly at Robby.

"What is it?" Asked Kreese.

"First, I just want to say thank you for fixing my dad's trophy. That was very kind of you." Answered Robby.

"You're welcome." Replied a smiling Kreese.

"Now, with that being said, you can take your apology, and SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Finished Robby.

Kreese's smile turns into a frown, and Kreese turns around and walks out the front door in defeat while Johnny just stands in the dojo not saying a word.

Kreese walks over to his car and gets in, starts the car, backs out of the parking spot, and drives off.

"Damn it, I can't believe that didn't work." Kreese said to himself.

**Now, back to Johnny and Robby.**

"Well Dad, we sure told that bastard who's boss, didn't we?" Asked Robby.

"Yeah, sure." Replied an internally conflicted Johnny.

Robby notices that something is wrong with Johnny.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Robby.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that was a little weird." Answered Johnny.

"Yeah, but at least we don't ever have to deal with that asshole ever again." Replied a smiling Robby.

"Yeah, we don't need him." Replied Johnny. Johnny begins to smile, now fully convinced that he and Robby did the right thing by not letting Kreese back in. "We're better off without him."

"Yeah, we don't need Child Abusing Scum like him in this dojo." Replied Robby.

"Anyway, Robby, I have a question for you." Announced Johnny.

"Really?" Asked Robby. "What's your question?"

"Did I hear you reference The Bad News Bears?" Asked Johnny.

"You bet your ass!" Answered Robby.

Johnny smiles.

"Gimme five!" Said Johnny.

Robby and Johnny smile and give each other high fives.

So, Johnny and Robby didn't let Kreese back into Cobra Kai. Right now, they think they've seen the last of John Kreese, little do they know that this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: Summer Time!

** Chapter 5: Summer Time!**

It's 3:10 PM at West Valley High on May 25th, 2018, and the bell has just rung.

"All right, class! Have a wonderful summer!" Said a teacher to his students.

The entire school leaves their classrooms and either go over to their lockers or they just leave the building.

Robby and Miguel meet with each other in the hallway after the bell rings.

"Sup man, can you believe summer's finally here?" Asked Robby.

"I know, man, finally!" Replied Miguel.

"Oh Miguel, I have some great news!" Announced a smiling Robby.

"What?" Asked Miguel. Miguel and Robby continue walking down the hallway.

"I did so well this semester that I don't have to attend summer school." Answered a smiling Robby.

"All Right, Robby!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

Miguel and Robby give each other high fives. Eventually, they make it outside and they head over to the parking lot.

"When I tell my dad about my grades, he's not gonna know what hit him!" Said Robby in a positive way.

"Oh, he'll be so proud." Replied Miguel.

Robby and Miguel make it to Robby's car and Robby unlocks the doors and puts his backpack in the back seat.

"Not as proud as he was when I won the All Valley!" Replied Robby.

Robby shuts the back door, and Robby gets in the driver's seat, while Miguel gets in the front passenger seat. They both buckle up.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna kick your ass next time." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"Oh, not even in your dreams, Diaz!" Replied a smiling Robby.

Miguel giggles.

"I've beaten you in sparring matches. I know how to beat you, Robby." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"But you didn't." Replied a smiling Robby.

Robby and Miguel both giggle, and Robby starts the car.

**A little bit later, at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Johnny and Robby are sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Then, at that moment, they hear someone knocking on his door. After hearing someone knocking on the door, Johnny immediately got up and went over to the door. He looks through the peep hole and sees that it's none other than Shannon Keene. He opens the door. Shannon is carrying her purse.

"Hi Johnny, may I come in?" Asked Shannon.

"Of course." Answered Johnny.

Johnny lets Shannon inside. After letting Shannon inside, he closes the door. They both walk over to the couch and they sit down and they begin talking to each other.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Johnny.

"I just want to talk to you guys." Answered Shannon.

"About what?" Asked Johnny.

"First, I want to say that I'm very impressed with how you've taken care of Robby." Confessed Shannon. "You've really turned his life around. He's gone from a kid who plays hookie to a kid who makes excellent grades."

"Yes, he has." Replied a smiling Johnny.

"Also, I owe both of you an apology." Said Shannon.

"An apology for what?" Asked Johnny.

"For letting my issues with you affect Robby's relationship with you for all these years." Confessed Shannon. "I was just so mad at you for not showing up to the hospital when Robby was born that I decided to make it extra difficult for the two of you to have a good relationship. I let my anger with you poison Robby against you, and I'm sorry."

Shannon begins to tear up.

"Shannon, it's okay." Replied Johnny.

"Mom, don't cry, please." Said Robby

Johnny and Robby hug Shannon.

"I need to change!" Confessed Shannon. "I can't live like this anymore, the drinking, the pills, It needs to stop."

"You're right." Replied Johnny.

"And that's why I'm going to rehab." Announced Shannon. "I'm going this monday, so Johnny, I need you to pay for my rent while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure." Answered Johnny.

"Thanks!" Replied Shannon.

**Meanwhile, at Miguel's house.**

Miguel goes inside his bedroom and locks the door and takes his shirt off and sets it down on his bed. He takes his phone and pulls up the song "Back in the Saddle" By Aerosmith and plays it. He walks over to his closet and grabs the set of hand weights he got recently and begins to exercise with them.

**A little later, at the LaRusso house.**

Sam is in the living room, watching TV, when suddenly, she hears the doorbell ring. She smiles and goes over to the door, expecting it to be Aisha Robinson, and she sees that it is Aisha Robinson. She smiles and opens it.

"Hey Aisha!" Said Sam. "Come on in!"

Aisha comes in. She brings her bag inside. After she gets inside, Sam closes the door.

"So, Sam, when do you want to spar?" Asked Aisha while carrying her bag.

"How about in about 5 minutes?" Replied Sam.

"Perfect." Replied Aisha.

Sam and Aisha go up the stairs to Sam's bedroom.

"Alright, Sam." Said Aisha as she put her bag down on the floor. "I brought my dojo Gi, some MMA Gloves, Hand wraps, and mouthpieces!"

"Perfect!" Replied Sam.

**Five Minutes Later.**

Aisha and Sam have just entered Daniel's personal dojo. They are both wearing their Gi's and they both have their MMA gloves on. They are also carrying their mouthpieces. Aisha has her glasses off.

"So, Sam, do you remember what we talked about last night on Facebook?" Asked Aisha.

"That this isn't a tournament, that this is a full contact sparring match that will include face contact, some possible short breaks in between, and won't be over until either you or me says so!" Answered Sam.

"You got it!" Replied a smiling Aisha.

Sam smiles back.

Aisha and Sam get into their fighting positions.

"So, are you ready to ring the bell, Apollo?" Asked a smiling Sam right before she put her mouthpiece inside her mouth.

"Almost, Balboa." Answered Aisha while Sam put her mouthpiece inside her mouth.

Aisha puts her mouthpiece inside her mouth.

"Ding, Ding!" Said Aisha while moving her hand in the same way Apollo did at the end of Rocky III.

Aisha and Sam giggle right before they begin their match.

**30 Minutes Later.**

Aisha and Sam have been sparring for the past 30 minutes. The first minute of the match, Sam dominated, but Aisha dominated for the next 12 minutes. After those 12 minutes, Sam made a comeback that continued for 8 minutes, but after those 8 minutes, Aisha dominated for the rest of the fight. Sam has now been knocked down again.

"Okay, Aisha, you win!" Said Sam.

Aisha smiles victoriously. Aisha helps Sam get back up.

"Thanks." Said Sam. "That was a great match!"

Sam takes her mouthpiece out.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Replied Aisha while she took her mouthpiece out . "You did great!"

"Thanks!" Replied a smiling Sam. "So did you!"

"Of course I did, I won!" Replied a smiling Aisha.

"Yep. You beat me fair and square!" Replied Sam. "Anyway, my parents are going to be home any minute, so let's go to my room and change back into our regular clothes."

Sam and Aisha go upstairs to Sam's bedroom to change back into their regular clothes.

_Author's Note: I hope that you folks enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took a while, but I hoped you enjoyed it regardless!_


	6. Chapter 6: Aisha's Dirty Little Secret!

** Chapter 6: Aisha's Dirty Little Secret!**

It is now night time at the LaRusso House, Sam and Aisha are in their pajamas and they have gotten ready for bed. Aisha brought herself her own blow up bed, which she has placed adjacent to Sam's bed. Sam is in her bed, while Aisha is in her blow up bed.

"Well, Sam, Today was fun!" Commented Aisha.

"Yeah, it was." Replied Sam. "You're a total karate badass!"

Aisha giggles.

"Thanks!" Replied a smiling Aisha. "I'm so glad it's finally summer!"

"Yeah, This summer's gonna be awesome!" Replied a smiling Sam. "Anyway, did you enjoy this past semester?"

"You bet your ass I did!" Answered Aisha. "I learned karate, became a badass, and made some really cool new friends!"

"You also made some unexpected ones." Replied a smiling Sam.

"Yasmine?" Asked Aisha.

"Yes, Yasmine." Answered Sam.

Sam notices that Aisha's face looks a bit weird.

"Is something wrong, Aisha?" Asked a concerned Sam.

"No, it's just that kind of have a confession to make." Answered Aisha.

"What confession?" Asked Sam.

"Well, first, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you." Answered Aisha.

"I promise I won't say anything." Replied Sam. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Replied Aisha. "Now, Yasmine's a friend now, and what happened to her when she was little was horrible, and my forgiveness of her is sincere, or at least it is now."

"What do you mean by at least it is now?" asked Sam.

"Okay here it goes: I Love Robby!" Confessed Aisha.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I've had a huge crush on him for a while." Confessed Aisha. "The reason why I forgave Yasmine is because I felt that if I didn't, my cover would've been blown."

"Wow, Aisha, I don't know what to say." Replied a stunned Sam.

"It's my deepest, darkest secret. Nobody can ever know." Replied Aisha.

"I won't say anything." Replied Sam.

"I know you won't." Replied Aisha.

"Out of curiosity, why do you like him so much?" Asked Sam.

"Well, for one, he's the first super hot guy to treat me with any kind of respect." Answered Aisha. "I also think he's funny and charming and that he has a good sense of humor. I also like how badass he is."

"That's cool, but you're wrong about one thing." Replied Sam.

"What's that?" Asked Aisha.

"He isn't the first super hot guy to treat you with respect, Miguel is." Answered a smiling Sam.

"Oh, please, I mean, Miguel's cute and all, but Robby's a major studmuffin." Replied Aisha.

"My god, you're starting to sound like Yasmine!" replied a slightly annoyed Sam.

"Well, it's true." Replied Aisha. "I mean, come on, you don't think Robby's attractive?"

"Aisha, I have a boyfriend." Replied Sam.

"Come on, Sam." Replied Aisha.

Sam shrugs.

"Okay, yeah, I admit, Robby's cute." Replied Sam. "Anyway, it's still great that you and Yasmine have buried the hatchet."

"Yeah, which is why no one can ever know." Replied Aisha. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good Night, Sam."

"Good Night, Aisha." Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam turns her lamp light off, and both her and Aisha close their eyes and fall asleep.

**The Following Afternoon****.**

Aisha has just gone home. Now that Aisha is gone, Sam decides to call Miguel through her laptop.

"Hey Sam." Said Miguel on his phone. Miguel is in his bedroom watching TV.

"Hey Miguel, I was just wondering, do you want to eat lunch with me at Sonic today in about an hour?" Asked Sam.

"That would be great!" Answered Miguel.

"Also, my brother is at camp, and my parents are at work, and they won't be home until 6, So, how about after we eat, We'll go over to my place for another round of sex?" Said a horny Sam.

"Umm, let me think, umm, Hell Yeah!" Answered an excited Miguel.

"Great, well, I'll see you in an hour, Bye!" Replied Sam.

"Bye!" Replied Miguel.

Sam smiles in excitement about how she's not only going to be going out to eat with Miguel, but that she's also going to be having sex with him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Kreese Lawyers Up!

** Chapter 7: Kreese Lawyers Up!**

It is now Monday, May 28th, 2018, 8:30 A.M. at the Universal City Sheraton Homeless shelter. John Kreese is in his room, watching TV. He is watching the classic John Wayne WWII movie "The Longest Day" on AMC. He is still upset over the fact that Johnny still wouldn't let him into the new Cobra Kai Dojo, even after he apologized and fixed his trophy.

"If only it wasn't for that punk kid of his." Kreese said to himself.

Now, the movie cuts to a commercial break.

"It better not be another one of those damn LaRusso Auto commercials." Kreese said to himself. The very thought that AMC would interrupt a classic movie like The Longest Day for a damn LaRusso commercial makes Kreese sick to his stomach. Luckily, for him, it's not.

"Hi, I'm attorney Jesse Silverstein, founder of the Silverstein Law Firm." Said the man in the commercial.

"Huh?" Kreese said to himself.

Kreese immediately grabs a pen and a sheet of paper out of a drawer.

"I've done cases involving Personal Injury, Wrongful Death, Sexual Harassment, Intellectual Property, and in many of these cases, I've represented clients Pro Bono." Said Jesse.

The statements involving Intellectual Property and representing clients Pro Bono catch Kreese's attention.

"I'm an attorney for the people, and my law firm is for the people." Continued Jesse.

"Perfect." Said Kreese.

"If you need any legal assistance, call us at(Author is leaving this number up to the reader's imagination just in case I accidently write down a real phone number)." Said Jesse.

Kreese writes the number down.

**Later that day, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

All the Cobras are at the Cobra Kai Dojo. Aisha, Hawk, and Bert are looking directly at Chris and Mitch, who are two new Cobra Kai students who joined after seeing the tournament. Hawk has his finger on his lip, thinking about what to call these new students.

"What do you think?" Asked Hawk. "Shithead One and Shithead Two?"

"I was thinking more Mary Kate and Ass Hat." Answered Aisha.

Hawk laughs.

"Well, I'm Chris." Said Chris.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?" Asked Hawk.

Suddenly, Miguel walks up to Chris and Mitch. Robby has been watching this fiasco, and he's thinking about how Miguel is going to put a stop to this bullshit.

"Guys, look, they're just messing with you." Said a smiling Miguel.

"Thanks man." Replied Chris.

"Besides, everyone knows your names are Ass-face and Douchebag." Replied Miguel.

Robby, who's decided he's seen enough of this crap, decided to walk up to them.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Asked Robby while walking up to the other Cobras.

"We're just coming up with nicknames for these two pussies." Answered Hawk.

"Well, they're not funny, and also, you shouldn't be disrespecting new students like this." Replied Robby.

"Oh, come on Robby, they look ridiculous." Replied Hawk.

"And you don't, shit lip?" Replied Robby.

Chris and Mitch both giggle, while Hawk looks at Robby with anger. Robby turns around and faces Chris and Mitch.

"Hi, I'm Robby, what's your names?" Asked Robby.

Right before Chris is about to introduce himself to Robby, Hawk kicks Robby right in the ass. Robby turns around and looks at Hawk very angrily.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play, then Game On." Replied Robby.

Robby delivers a roundhouse kick to Hawk's face, knocking Hawk to the ground. Hawk gets up and charges at Robby and tries to punch him in the face, but Robby dodges his punch, and punches Hawk right in the sternum.

Johnny hears the fight and walks out of his office and into the main dojo.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Johnny.

Robby and Hawk stop fighting and face Johnny.

Robby and Hawk both start talking to Johnny at the same time, but Johnny can't comprehend what they are trying to tell him.

"QUIET!" Ordered Sensei Lawrence. "Now, one at a time. Robby, you go first."

"Well, Hawk, Aisha, and Miguel were making fun of a couple new students, calling them names, and I told them that they shouldn't do that, and Hawk told me that they looked ridiculous, and I pointed out to him that his lip looks ridiculous. And right when I went over to the two new students to introduce myself to them, Hawk literally kicked me in the ass, and I turned around and fought back." Answered Robby.

Johnny looks at Hawk directly in the eyes.

"Is that true?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei, it's true." Answered Hawk.

"You think that makes you badass?" Asked Johnny.

Hawk just stands there, not saying a word.

"Didn't think so. Attacking someone from behind is a pussy move, and pussies do not exist in this dojo, do they?" Asked Johnny.

"No, Sensei." Answered Hawk.

"And no one comes up with student nicknames except for me, you got that?" Asked Sensei Lawrence.

"Yes, Sensei." Answered Hawk.

"Hawk, give me 50 pushups on your knuckles." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

Sensei Lawrence looks at Aisha and Miguel.

"Diaz, Robinson, that goes for you, too." Said Sensei Lawrence.

"Yes, Sensei." Replied Hawk, Miguel, and Aisha.

Hawk, Miguel, and Aisha get down on the ground, and begins their pushups. While they were doing their pushups, Johnny walked over to Chris and Mitch.

"Alright." Said Sensei Lawrence. "Let me think of what to call you."

Johnny thinks for a few seconds, and then comes up with names for them.

"Alright, you're Fat Bitch." Johnny told Mitch, and then, Johnny looks at Chris. "And you're Black Death!"

"Hold on." Commented Robby. "Don't you think that's kinda racist?"

"Who cares?" Asked Johnny. "It's Badass!"

**Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House, In Sam's bedroom.**

Sam is in her bedroom, chit chatting with Moon through video chat.

"So Sam, what did you do this weekend?" Asked Moon.

"Well, Friday, Aisha spent the night." Answered Sam. "Saturday, Miguel and I ate lunch at Sonic, and yesterday, I went to the movies with Miguel, Robby, and Robby's dad." Finished Sam.

"What movie did you guys see?" Asked Moon.

"Deadpool 2." Answered Sam.

"How was it?" Asked Moon.

"It was awesome." Answered Sam.

"I need to see that. Ryan Reynolds is one of my top celebrity crushes." Replied Moon.

"I like him a lot, too." Replied Sam. "Oh, I almost forgot, you wanna hear something funny?"

"What?" Asked Moon.

"Well, Robby's dad got his new car from my dad after Louie and his biker thugs destroyed it, and Robby's dad got his new car painted Black and Yellow, just like the Cobra Kai symbol." Answered Sam.

"That's funny!" Replied Moon.

"My dad giggled when he saw the paint job." Replied Sam. "I can't tell you how happy that their rivalry is finally over!"

"That's great to hear!" Replied Moon.

**A few minutes later, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

All the Cobra Kai students are in their rows, facing Sensei Lawrence.

"Robby, warm them up." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

"Yes, Sensei." Replied Robby.

Robby walks over to where Johnny is standing, and looks at the rest of the class.

Robby bows to his fellow classmates, and they bow in return.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Robby.

Robby and his fellow classmates get into their fighting positions.

"Front Kick." Ordered Robby. Robby grunts and does his front kick, and so do the students. "Forward Strike." Robby grunts again and does his forward strike, and so do the students. "Left Uppercut." Robby grunts again and does his left uppercut, and so do the students. "Right Uppercut." Robby grunts again and does his right uppercut, and so do the students. "Left Hook." Robby grunts again and does his left hook, and so do the students. "Right Hook." Robby grunts again and does his right hook and so do the students. "Jab Punches." Robby grunts again, and he and the students perform jab punches for 40 seconds.

_Author's Note: You see? Robby knows better than to do that Side Dab Bullshit._

**Later that day, when the class has ended.**

Sensei Lawrence has just dismissed the class, so Robby decided to walk up to the two new students who Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk were picking on.

"Hey guys." Said Robby. "I didn't get your names."

"Oh, I'm Chris." Said Chris.

Chris and Robby shake hands.

"And I'm Mitch." Said Mitch after Robby and Chris had finished their handshake.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Said Robby.

"Thanks for standing up for us." Said Chris.

"Thanks!" Replied Robby. "I'll see you in a couple days."

Mitch and Chris both leave the dojo. After Mitch and Kreese leave, Robby walks up to Hawk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Asked Hawk.

"No." Answered Robby. "Dad made you do 50 pushups on your knuckles, that's punishment enough in my opinion."

"So, we're cool?" Asked Hawk.

"Yes, we're cool!" Answered Robby.

"Anyway, would you like to go bowling with me and Yasmine this Saturday?" Asked Robby.

"Of course!" Answered Hawk. "Can I bring Moon with me?"

"Of course." Answered Robby.

"Sweet!" Replied Hawk. "Oh, good luck to both you and sensei on your victim impact statements tomorrow."

"Thanks." Replied Robby.

**Two days later, at the Silverstein Law Firm.**

It is 10:30 AM. John Kreese has just arrived at the Silverstein Law Firm Office. He has just parked his car and has gotten out and closed the door. He walks over to the main entrance and goes inside. He walks over to a woman who is sitting at a desk.

"Hi, my name is John Kreese, I have an appointment with Mr. Silverstein today, Where do I find him?" Asked Kreese.

"He is upstairs, down the hall, third door on the left." Answered the woman.

"Thank you." Replied a smiling Kreese.

"You're welcome." Replied the desk woman.

Kreese goes upstairs, walks down the hall, and goes to the third door on the left. He knocks on the door.

"Mr. Silverstein, this is John Kreese, we spoke on the phone a couple days ago, may I come in please?" Asked Kreese.

"Yes, come right in." Answered Silverstein.

Kreese opens the door and walks right in, and closes the door.

"Have a seat, please." Said Silverstein. Silverstein is sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Kreese sits down in the guest chair. Him and Silverstein shake hands.

"So, John, let's discuss your situation." Said Silverstein after the handshake.

"Well, a former student of mine has plagiarized me." Said Kreese.

"Plagiarized you in what way?" Asked Silverstein.

"Well, several years ago, from the late 70's to the Mid 80's, I was a Karate teacher, I ran a dojo called Cobra Kai, and now, Johnny Lawrence, the former student in question, has started a dojo of his own with the exact same name!" Answered Kreese.

"Is this the Johnny Lawrence involved in the Louie LaRusso Arson case?" Asked Silverstein.

"Yes, it is." Answered Kreese. "Speaking of LaRusso, isn't his sentencing today?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Answered Silverstein. "But back to Lawrence, describe your relationship with him."

"Well, he became a student of mine in 1979. He won the All Valley Tournament both in 1982 and 1983, he was easily my best student, but in 1984, he lost the All Valley Tournament, so I foolishly kicked him out of Cobra Kai, and as a result, all the other students decided to quit in protest." Said Kreese.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, were you ever able to find any new students?" Asked Silverstein.

"Well, several months after I lost all of my students, I visited my friend Terry, and he recruited a kid named Mike Barnes to fight in the 1985 tournament for Cobra Kai, and Terry and I were gonna open up several new dojos together had Barnes won, but sadly, Barnes lost, and what's worse is that the All Valley Tournament Committee issued a lifetime ban on Cobra Kai for some crap about us showing unethical and unsportsmanlike conduct. I mean, Barnes didn't even get disqualified! The ban was ridiculous. It was an obvious case of the winners hanging the losers." Answered Kreese.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Replied Silverstein.

"Thanks." Replied Kreese. "After that, we had no choice but to close Cobra Kai for good. Fast forward to the current year, Johnny Lawrence starts a dojo named Cobra Kai, he somehow gets the lifetime ban overturned, and his dojo wins this year's All Valley!"

"Sounds like to me that you have an airtight case for Trademark Infringement." Replied Silverstein.

"Tell me about it." Replied Kreese.

"But there's only one small problem." Replied Silverstein.

"Really?" Asked Kreese. "What's that?"

"You mentioned that you shut down Cobra Kai after the 1985 tournament. Under the law, if a Trademark has not been operated after 3 years, that means that anybody who uses said Trademark cannot be sued for Trademark Infringement." Answered Silverstein.

"So, you're saying that I can't sue him?" Asked Kreese.

"Not for Trademark Infringement." Answered Silverstein.

"Well, is there anything else I can sue him for?" Asked Kreese.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Answered Silverstein. "You mentioned that he plagiarized you."

"So, I can sue him for plagiarism!" Replied a smiling Kreese.

"Until recently, you couldn't, but now you can!" Answered Silverstein.

"Until recently?" Asked Kreese.

"Three years ago, The California State Legislature passed The California State Plagiarism Act of 2015, a law which gives plagiarism victims the right to sue whoever plagiarized them, regardless of Trademark, Copyright, or Patent status." Answered Silverstein.

"Tell me more about the history of this law." Asked Kreese.

"Well, back in the 80's, there was a man in San Diego who ran a Pizza Parlor named "Papa Caligula's", but in the early 90's, he moved to Aspen, Colorado, so he closed the parlor down and started a new Pizza Parlor in Aspen called "Slices of Heaven", but, in 2015 he moved back to San Diego, and while in San Diego, he discovered that there was a new Pizza Parlor named "Papa Caligula's", and he went online and discovered that the owner of the new pizza joint was a former employee of his. He was furious, and he discovered that he couldn't sue due to the fact that the trademark had expired, so he contacted his local state representative, the representative came up with the law, and the law was passed so future plagiarism victims can be able to sue whoever ripped them off." Answered Silverstein.

"Well, Thank god for that Pizza salesman." Replied a smiling Kreese.

"In fact, California is the only state in America that has such a law on the books." Replied Silverstein.

"I never thought I'd say this, But I'm so lucky to live in California." Replied Kreese.

"Indeed, you are." Replied Silverstein.

"Okay, before I ask you to be my attorney, will you represent me Pro Bono?" Asked Kreese. "I'm a really poor Vietnam Veteran and I live in a homeless shelter."

"Absolutely." Answered Silverstein. "In fact, many of this firm's Pro Bono clients have been veterans."

"That's Great! You're officially hired!" Replied a smiling Kreese.

"Thanks, it's really an honor." Replied Silverstein. "Now let's get to work!"

_Author's Note: I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter! Also, I want to note that the California State Plagiarism Act of 2015 is not a real law. It is a fictional law created for this story._


	8. Chapter 8: Justice

** Chapter 8: Justice**

It is 11:30 AM, May 30th, 2018. Louie LaRusso Jr. and his 2 co-defendants are in court for their sentencing hearing. Johnny and Robby are both in the courtroom witnessing the sentencing hearing. Bob has been sentenced to 7 years in prison with possibility of parole within 32 months, while Derek has been sentenced to 7 and a half years in prison with the possibility of parole within 32 months. Bob and Derek will serve their sentences at Chino State Prison. Now, it's Louie's turn to be sentenced.

"Now, Mr. LaRusso." Said Judge White. "I've considered the sentences that I'm about to give you very carefully, and I've taken into consideration the fact that your co-defendants have admitted that you did not tell them to set Mr. Lawrence's car on fire, and the fact that you have expressed genuine remorse for your actions."

Louie smiles in response.

"With that being said, with regards to count's 1 and 2, Felony Vandalism and Conspiracy to Commit Felony Vandalism, I have no choice but to sentence you to a year in jail, followed by a year of probation and community service, due to the fact that the whole vandalism plot was your idea." Announced the Judge.

Louie smiles turns into a frown.

"As to count 3, Assault with a deadly weapon, I sentence you to 3 months of probation and community service, due to the fact that Mr. Lawrence was not injured by your baseball bat. As to counts 4 and 5, Giving False Information to a peace officer and conspiracy to commit giving false information to a peace officer, I have no choice but to sentence you to 6 months in jail, due to the fact that it almost caused an innocent person to go to jail. You will serve these sentences back to back, so your final sentence is 18 months in the county jail, with no possibility of parole, followed by 15 months of probation and community service." Finished the Judge.

Johnny and Robby smile.

Louie is horrified by this news.

"This court is adjourned." Announced the judge. The judge slams his hammer on his sound block. "Officers, take the defendants away."

Louie looks at his attorney.

"I'm sorry Louie, I tried my best to keep you out of jail." Said Frank.

The officers cuff the defendants, and take them back to their cells. Louie begins to cry while he is being escorted out of the courtroom.

**A few minutes later.**

Johnny and Robby have left the courthouse. They are walking to the car. While they're walking to the car, Johnny's phone starts ringing. Johnny gets his cell phone out and sees that the call is from none other than Daniel LaRusso. Johnny answers the call.

"Hey Daniel!" Said Johnny.

"Hi Johnny." Replied Daniel on the other line. "I'm just calling to congratulate you on getting justice."

"Thanks, Daniel. It was so great to see Louie cry like a bitch after the judge delivered his punishment." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, the judge showed no mercy, didn't he?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, Louie got it lighter than the other guys, but the other guys didn't get mercy, that's for sure." Replied Johnny.

Johnny and Robby have now made it to the car.

"Well, Daniel, It's been great talking to you, but I gotta let you go." Said Johnny.

"Okay, bye." Replied Daniel.

Johnny and Daniel hang up. Johnny puts his cell phone back in his pocket. Johnny and Robby both get in the car. They buckle up. Johnny stars the car and backs out and leaves the area and gets onto the road when the time is right.

**Two days later, at the LaRusso house.**

It's around 7 PM at the LaRusso house, Amanda is making dinner, and Daniel is training Sam in the dojo. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Amanda walks over to the front door and answers it and sees that it's none other than this Friday Night's Family Dinner Guest, Miguel Diaz!

"Miguel, come on in." Said a smiling Amanda.

Miguel goes inside, while his ride(Robby) drives off.

Amanda closes the door after Miguel comes in.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Asked Miguel.

"She's in the dojo training with her father." Answered Amanda.

"Where's the dojo?" Asked Miguel.

"It's in the back of the house." Answered Amanda. "That way(Amanda points out the location)."

"Thanks!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

Amanda goes back into the kitchen to continue her cooking while Miguel goes over to the dojo.

Miguel walks into the dojo and sees Sam and Daniel practicing some weird karate meditation thing. Sam and Daniel turn around and face Miguel.

"Hi Miguel, I'm so glad you made it!" Said a smiling Sam.

Sam walks over to Miguel and the two hug and share a kiss.

"I was just practicing Kata with my father." Said Sam after Miguel let go of her.

"What's Kata?" Asked Miguel.

Sam is surprised at Miguel's question.

"Miguel, kata is one of the most common lessons in karate." Answered Sam. "I'm surprised that you've never heard of it."

"Well, Sensei Lawrence has never taught kata at Cobra Kai." Replied Miguel.

"That's because Cobra Kai is different from the style of karate that Sam and I have learned." Commented Daniel. "Kata is the foundation of my Karate. My Karate originates from Okinawa, the birthplace of Karate."

"That's cool." Replied Miguel. "I remember that Sam used kata in the tournament."

Miguel looks to his right, and he notices Daniel's two first place tournament trophies.

"I see that your trophies are right there." Said Miguel while pointing to them.

"Kata is why I won my second tournament." Replied Daniel.

Daniel points to the newspaper article he has mounted on his wall about his 1985 All Valley Tournament Victory over Mike Barnes. Miguel looks at it.

"That's cool!" Replied Miguel.

Miguel turns his face back to Sam and Daniel.

"Can I watch you continue your kata?" Asked Miguel.

"Of course!" Answered Daniel.

**Meanwhile, at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Johnny and Robby are in the living room, watching Iron Eagle. This is a film that Robby originally dismissed as a lame Top Gun rip off, but Johnny has convinced Robby to give the film another chance.

"Hey, this movie actually isn't that bad." Commented Robby. "It's kind of corny, but that's kind of the appeal, I suppose."

"Glad you're liking it so far." Replied Johnny.

"Top Gun is better though." Replied Robby.

"Hey, this came out before Top Gun." Replied Johnny. "Top Gun is good, but which movie spawned three sequels?"

"They're making Top Gun 2." Replied Robby.

"For real?" Asked Johnny.

Johnny pauses the movie.

"Yep, Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer are coming back for the sequel!" Answered Robby.

"Cool!" Replied Johnny. "How about Kelly McGillis?"

"Nope." Answered Robby.

"Why not?" Asked Johnny. "She's gotta still be hot."

Robby chuckles and gets out his smartphone and googles images of Kelly McGillis and finds a recent one.

"I beg to differ." Said Robby.

Robby shows Johnny the picture of Kelly McGillis.

"Oh My God, the Humanity!" Replied a disgusted Johnny.

_Author's Note: This is not intended in anyway to be a personal attack on Kelly McGillis. This is comedy, not meant to be taken personally. Also, I still haven't watched Iron Eagle._

**Now, Back to the LaRusso House.**

Miguel, Sam, Daniel, and Amanda are now at the dinner table eating sushi. Sam and Miguel are sitting next to each other. Miguel is enjoying the sushi.

"Man, this is some good sushi!" Said Miguel.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" Replied Daniel.

Daniel smiles, thinking about how Miguel likes sushi, unlike Sam's last boyfriend. Sam and Amanda smile as well.

"So, Miguel, I forgot how the story you told at the tournament about how you got into karate went. Would you mind telling me?" Asked Daniel.

"No, not at all, Mr. LaRusso." Answered Miguel. "I'd be glad to tell it again."

Miguel takes a sip of water before he begins his story.

"Okay, it begins in August of last year, Me and my family had just moved to Reseda from Riverside, and one night, I went to the convenience store in the strip mall to buy some pepto bismol for my grandma. While I was buying the pepto bismol, These guys, one of them being Kyler, who I didn't know at the time, come in. I said hi to them, and asked them if they're going to the same school as me. It turned out they had gone in their to buy beer, and they were mad at me, so they pushed me outside and poured the pepto bismol on my head and shirt." Said Miguel.

"Oh my God, that's awful." Replied Daniel.

"And to make it worse, they started calling me Rhea, as in Diarrhea." Continued Miguel. "After that, I called Kyler an asshole, and in response, he and his friends started to beat me up. Luckily, Sensei Lawrence just happened to be there, and he came to my defense and fought those guys. The next day, I thanked him for saving me, and I asked him to teach me karate. At first, he said no, but the next day, he came back to me and told me that he'd changed his mind. After that, he started the Cobra Kai dojo, and I became his first student. At first, I didn't tell my mom because she doesn't approve of violence, So instead I told her I had joined the debate team. On Halloween Night, I went to the Halloween Dance at school, and during the dance, me and my friends Demetri and Eli, now known as Hawk, left the gym to use the bathroom in the boys locker room. After we finished using the bathroom, we heard Kyler and his friends come in."

"And then what happened?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, we heard them saying dirty things about Sam, things that I will not repeat at this dinner table, and Hawk accidently knocked over some lacrosse nets, causing Kyler and his friends to see us. Demetri and Hawk ran off, leaving only me there." Continued Miguel.

"And what happened after that?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, after that, Kyler called Sensei Lawrence a bum, and I told him that he's not bum, he's my sensei, and after that, they started making fun of me, so I kicked Kyler in the shoulder." Continued Miguel.

"And what happened after that?" Asked Daniel.

"Kyler's friends grabbed me, and took me to where the lockers are. Kyler picked up a lacrosse net and hit me in the ribs with it." Continued Miguel.

"Damn, that's horrible." Replied Daniel.

"Oh my god, were you alright?" Asked Amanda.

"I turned out fine." Answered Miguel.

"The day after Halloween, I saw Kyler bullying Miguel and his friends in the library." Said Sam. "When I went on my date with Kyler at the movie theater later that day, I told him that I saw what he did and that I didn't approve of that, and because of that, I broke up with him."

"Anyway, after the Halloween fiasco, my mom wouldn't let me train with Sensei Lawrence anymore at first, he had to talk her into to letting me continue training, so after that was settled, I started training even harder. Sensei Lawrence knew it was important for me to be ready the next time those guys tried to mess with me." Continued Miguel. "And the next time, I was finally ready!"

"A few months after I broke up with Kyler, He started spreading all these nasty rumors about me supposedly giving him a blow job in the movie theater, So I confronted him during lunch. I was ready to fight him, but out of nowhere, Miguel intervened." Said Sam.

"I told Kyler to shut up and stop being such an asshole, then pushed me against the table and tried to punch me, but I blocked him, and I kicked both his and his friends asses." Continued Miguel. "And he never messed with me or Sam ever again."

Miguel and Sam both smile.

"And not too long after that, Sam asked me out and I said yes, and we went to Golf N' Stuff on our first date, as you both know, and we kissed for the first time there, and we've been together ever since!" Said Sam.

Sam and Miguel look into each other's eyes and share a kiss.

"Although, to this day, my mom doesn't know about the fight, in fact, when I mentioned the fight in the speech at the tournament, I told yaya to tell mom that it's just a fake story to get more kids to join the dojo in case she asked." Continued Miguel. "My mom would flip if she found out."

"You did nothing wrong, Miguel. Sometimes, you have no choice but to fight. But I won't tell her." Replied Daniel.

"Thanks, Mr. LaRusso. I'll show you the video after dinner." Replied a smiling Miguel.

**Meanwhile, at Aisha's house, in her bedroom.**

Aisha is in her room, lifting dumbbells. Suddenly, her phone rings, and it's from Yasmine. She sets her dumbbells down on the bed, picks up her phone, and answers it.

"Hey Yasmine, what's up?" Asked Aisha.

"Not much." Answered Yasmine. "What are you up to?"

"Just working out." Answered Aisha.

"That's great to hear." Replied Yasmine. "I can tell that you're already losing weight!"

"Thanks!" Replied Aisha.

"You're Welcome!" Replied Yasmine. "By the time your body transformation is over, guys will be having boners just looking at you."

Aisha smiles and chuckles.

"Thanks Yasmine!" Replied Aisha. "Anyway, how are you and Robby doing?"

"We're doing great!" Answered Yasmine. "We're going on a double date with Hawk and Moon tomorrow evening!"

"That's cool!" Replied Aisha.

Suddenly, Aisha hears footsteps.

"Aisha, Dinner's ready!" Said Aisha's father.

"Oh, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later." Said Aisha.

"Ok, good bye!" Replied Yasmine.

"Good Bye!" Replied Aisha.

Aisha and Yasmine both hang up. Aisha sets her phone down on her cabinet, and she leaves her room to eat dinner.

**A little bit later, at the LaRusso House.**

Daniel and Miguel are in the family dojo together. Daniel has just finished watching the video of Miguel's cafeteria fight with Kyler and his buddies on Miguel's smartphone. He hands Miguel back his smartphone.

"You did great, but you telegraphed your sweep." Said Daniel.

"That's what Sam told me." Replied a smiling Miguel.

Daniel chuckles.

"Thank you for standing up for my daughter. It really means a lot to me." Said Daniel.

"You're welcome, Mr. LaRusso." Replied Miguel.

"Damn, part of me wishes that I had been the one to have found you that night at the mini mall. I would love to have had you as a student." Confessed Daniel.

"Well, Mr. LaRusso, that's very nice of you, but I'm Cobra Kai for life." Replied Miguel. "Although, If something bad were to ever happen to Sensei Lawrence, you will definitely be the first person I'd go to."

Daniel smiles.

"Anyway, Mr. LaRusso. I have a question." Announced Miguel.

"Yeah, what's that?" Asked Daniel.

"Whatever happened between you and that Ali girl?" Asked Miguel.

Daniel is surprised that Miguel would even ask him about Ali. His mood immediately changes from happy to feeling sad. Miguel notices.

"Mr. LaRusso, is something wrong?" Asked Miguel.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that the night Ali broke up with me is one of the most painful moments of my life." Replied Daniel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. LaRusso. I know it's personal." Replied Miguel.

"But I'll tell you anyway." Replied Daniel.

Miguel stops talking and begins to listen.

"Okay, it was prom night. Right before me and Ali went to prom, I let Ali borrow my car because she needed to get something, and she redesigned my fender and messed up my engine." Said Daniel.

"That's awful." Replied Miguel.

"Oh, it gets worse, during the dance, she told me that she had fallen in love with someone else, a football player from UCLA." Continued Daniel.

"Wow, that Ali girl wasn't even half the girl Sam is." Miguel thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. LaRusso." Replied Miguel. "I can't believe she did that to you. Did you ever try to win her back?"

"No, I never saw her again after High School. I moved on from her, and dated other women until I met Amanda, and Amanda and I are happily married." Answered Daniel.

"That's good to hear." Replied a smiling Miguel.

Then, at that moment, Miguel looked at his phone to see what time it is.

"Oh, Crap, Mr. LaRusso!" Said Miguel. "It's almost 8:00! I gotta get going!"

"Okay." Said Daniel.

Daniel realizes something.

"Wait a second, do you have a ride?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes, Sam's taking me home." Answered Miguel.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later." Replied Daniel.

"Goodbye Mr. LaRusso!" Replied Miguel. "I really enjoyed dinner!"

"You're more than welcome to come back at anytime." Replied Daniel. "Have a good night."

Miguel leaves the dojo and goes over to the living room to tell Sam that it's time for him to go home.

**A Little Bit Later.**

Johnny and Robby have just finished watching Iron Eagle together.

"Well, Dad, that was actually a fun movie." Said Robby.

"Thanks, Robby, glad you liked it!" Replied Johnny.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get a shower." Said Robby.

"Alright." Replied Johnny.

Robby goes to his room to get a shower.

Johnny takes the DVD out of the player and puts the disc back in the case. After doing so, Johnny gets up from his chair and walks over to his bedroom to grab his laptop. Once he grabs his laptop, he goes on Youtube.

_Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will cover the double date, as well as Johnny learning that he's being sued by Kreese! Stay tuned, everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Double Date!

** Chapter 9: The Double Date!**

It's Saturday, June 2nd, 2018, at 7:30 A.M. at Johnny's apartment. Johnny's alarm clock goes off. He wakes up and gets out of his bed. He gets on the floor to perform his morning routine of sit ups. After performing his routine of 100 sit ups, he gets up and goes over to his closet. In his closet, he notices that his red leather cobra kai jacket is in there. He gets an idea.

**Five Minutes Later.**

Johnny knocks on Robby's door. Robby, who is in his boxers, gets out of bed and opens the door. Johnny is all dressed up. He has his red leather cobra kai jacket in his hands.

"Hey Robby, I have a present for you!" Announced Johnny.

"What?" Asked Robby.

"This." Answered Johnny while he handed Robby the jacket. Robby takes the jacket. "I wore this jacket when I was in High School. I want you to have it."

"Thanks, Dad." Replied Robby.

"You're welcome." Replied Johnny.

Then, at that moment, Robby had an idea.

"Hey dad, I just thought of something." Announced Robby.

"What?" Asked Johnny.

**35 Minutes Later.**

Robby and Johnny are inside the dojo. Robby is wearing his headband and the red leather jacket. Johnny has Robby's smartphone in his hands. Robby is holding his 1st Place Tournament Trophy in his hands.

"Okay, Robby, Smile!" Said Johnny.

Robby smiles and Johnny takes the picture.

**An hour later, in Robby's bedroom.**

Robby is in his bedroom. He just posted the dojo photo of himself on both his Instagram and his Facebook. He has taken both his jacket and headband off. He is on his phone, talking to Demetri via video call.

"So Robby, I hear that You and Yasmine are going on a double date this evening with Eli and Moon." Said Demetri.

"Indeed we are." Replied a smiling Robby. "We're going to the bowling alley."

"That's sounds like fun." Replied Demetri.

"What are you doing today?" Asked Robby.

"Oh not much, just gonna be binge watching a lot of OG Star Trek Episodes!" Answered Demetri. "Are you into Star Trek, by any chance?"

"Umm, I've only seen the new films. They were pretty good." Answered Robby.

"Oh my god, I hate those movies with a passion." Replied Demetri.

"Why?" Asked a curious Robby.

"If you'd watch the original series, you would know exactly why." Answered Demetri. "Jar Jar Abrams took a big giant shit all over the Star Trek universe. God, do I hate that talentless hack with a passion."

"Oh, I bet you hated The Force Awakens." Replied a smirking Robby.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that piece of shit." Replied Demetri.

"Yeah, I didn't like it either." Replied Robby. "I've heard Last Jedi is even worse."

"Oh, it was so bad, Eli and I left the theater crying in disbelief." Replied Demetri.

"That's awful." Replied Robby.

"Awful is an understatement." Replied Demetri. "Watching that movie felt like being raped in the ass with no condom."

"Jesus." Replied Robby.

"Speaking of Star Wars, do you want to hear an interesting fact about Eli?" Asked Demetri.

"What's that?" Asked Robby.

"When Eli was really little, his favorite movie was The Phantom Menace." Answered Demetri.

"Are you serious?" Asked a stunned Robby.

"Yep Yep." Answered Demetri. "It's a fact he's really embarrassed about."

"Wow." Replied Robby. "Since you're a Trekkie, is Hawk one too?"

"He was, in fact, me and him went as Spock and Kirk for the Halloween Dance Freshman year, but now he refuses to watch quote on quote nerd shit." Answered Demetri. "Anyway, I gotta go, have fun at the bowling alley, Robby!"

"Thanks, Bye Dude!" Replied Robby.

"Bye!" Replied Demetri.

Both Robby and Demetri hang up.

**A couple hours later, at the LaRusso Auto Dealership.**

"Dinner last night was great." Said Daniel.

"It sure was." Answered Amanda.

"It was great to have dinner with you, Sam, and her wonderful boyfriend Miguel!" Replied a smiling Daniel.

"I'm just glad you didn't kick him out of the house this time." Replied Amanda.

Daniel chuckles.

"Oh, you just had to bring that up." Replied Daniel.

Amanda snickers.

"But seriously, I love that kid. I see so much of myself in him, it's crazy." Said Daniel. "I'm telling you, Sam couldn't have found a better boyfriend."

"I'm glad you love him." Replied Amanda.

"You know, I may have said this before, but I see so much of myself in that kid, it's crazy." Said Daniel. "I mean, his whole karate story is almost identical to mine."

"The only major difference is that you won your tournaments, and he didn't." Replied Amanda.

"I don't know, he might win next year." Replied Daniel.

"Ooh, sounds like you want him to win next year." Replied a smiling Amanda.

Daniel chuckles.

"If Sam decides she doesn't want to compete next year, I do." Replied a smiling Daniel. "You know, I kinda wish I had found him the night he was attacked by Kyler instead of Johnny."

"Ooh, sounds like to me that you're kinda jealous." Replied a smiling Amanda.

"Well, it's not that I'm jealous, it's just that Cobra Kai teaches terrible values. I mean, I've buried my hatchet with Johnny, so don't get me wrong, but Cobra Kai's teachings are still bad." Replied Daniel. "I'm hoping that one day, Miguel sees the light."

**Meanwhile, In Miguel's bedroom.**

Miguel is in his bedroom, wearing a tank top and some athletic nike shorts. He is doing push ups. Suddenly, his cell phone starts ringing. He picks up his cell phone and sees that it's a video call from Sam. He smiles and answers the phone.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Asked Miguel.

"Not much." Answered a smiling Sam. "Other than it was awesome to have you over for dinner last night!"

"Yeah, it was." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"It's so cool that you and dad are getting along!" Said a smiling Sam.

"Yeah, he's cool." Replied a smiling Miguel.

Sam and Miguel smile at each other.

"Anyway, what are you doing today?" Asked Miguel.

"Oh, Aisha and I are going over to Golf N'Stuff tonight." Announced Sam. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just exercising today." Answered Miguel. "I was just doing some push ups before you called."

"Oh." Replied an embarrassed Sam. "I'm sorry to interrupt your workout."

"It's okay." Replied Miguel. "I was almost done with them anyways."

"Anyway, Miguel, do you want to come to Golf N' Stuff with me and Aisha?" Asked Sam.

"Nah." Answered Miguel. "I think the two of you deserve a girls night out."

"Okay." Replied a slightly disappointed Sam.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go on a run, but let's hang out tomorrow." Said Miguel.

"Okay." Replied a smiling Sam. "Love you!"

"Love you, too." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"Bye." Said both Sam and Miguel at the same time.

Miguel and Sam both hang up.

**6 and a half hours later, at the bowling alley.**

Robby, Yasmine, Moon, and Hawk are at the bowling alley. They are about to begin bowling. The first to go is none other than Moon.

"Alright guys, just watch!" Said a smiling Moon. "I'm like Jeff 'The Dude' Lebowski when I bowl!"

Moon picks up a bowling ball, gets in her position, and throws the ball to the bowling pins. Only half get knocked down.

"Damn it." Said a disappointed Moon.

Moon walks back to her seat and sits down.

Yasmine gets up from her seat.

"Okay, my turn." Announced Yasmine.

Yasmine picks up a bowling ball and throws it at the bowling pins, and she knocks down all but three bowling pins.

Yasmine turns around and looks at Moon and says "Ha! I did better than you!"

Hawk looks at Yasmine pretty angrily.

"Hey, My Turn!" Announced Robby.

Robby gets up from his seat and grabs a bowling ball and throws it at the bowling pins, and knocks down all but two bowling pins.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn!" Commented Hawk.

Hawk gets up from his seat and grabs a bowling ball.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness the power of the Hawk." Said Hawk.

Hawk throws the bowling ball at the bowling pins, and knocks every single one of them down.

**40 minutes later.**

Robby, Yasmine, Moon, and Hawk are sitting at a table at the bowling alley waiting for their food. Robby and Yasmine are sitting next to each other, while Moon and Hawk are sitting next to each other on the other side. Suddenly, Moon's cell phone starts ringing. Moon takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at who's calling.

"It's my brother." Said Moon.

Moon answers the phone.

"Sorry, River, I can't talk right now, I'm on a double date, but I'll call you later, bye!" Said Moon.

Moon hangs up her phone.

"Wait, you have a brother named River?" Asked Robby.

"My mom was a huge fan of River Phoenix." Answered Moon.

"Who the hell is River Phoenix?" Asked Yasmine.

"He was this really hot actor back in the 80's!" Answered Moon.

"He was in Stand By Me." Said Robby.

"Isn't that the movie where the four kids go looking for the dead body?" Asked Yasmine.

"Yep, that's the one." Answered Robby.

"I liked that movie, actually." Replied Yasmine. "I liked the part where the kid told the story of the fat kid at the pie eating contest."

Moon pulls up a picture of River Phoenix on her phone.

"here's a picture." Said Moon.

Moon hands the phone to Yasmine and Yasmine looks at the picture.

"Damn, this guy was hot!" Replied Yasmine. "Is he still alive?"

"Nope, he died of a drug overdose in 93 at Johnny Depp's Nightclub." Answered Moon.

"Aww, that's sad." Replied Yasmine.

"You know, Moon." Said Robby. "Your brother isn't the only person you know that's named after a famous 80's actor."

"Really?" Asked Moon.

"Yeah, really." Replied Robby.

"Robby's middle name is Swayze." Declared Yasmine.

"As in Patrick Swayze?" Asked Moon.

"Yes." Answered Robby. "My mom was a huge fan of him."

"Have you ever seen Dirty Dancing?" Asked Moon.

"My mom used to make me watch it with her all the time!" Answered Robby.

"Made You?" Asked a chuckling Yasmine.

"Okay, maybe I liked it." Confessed Robby.

"You like Dirty Dancing?" Asked a surprised Hawk. "That's so gay!"

Moon is internally distraught that her boyfriend has just used the word "Gay" as an insult, but she doesn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm secure enough about both my heterosexuality and my masculinity that I can admit to enjoying a chick flick." Replied Robby. "Besides, wasn't your favorite movie Phantom Menace growing up?"

Hawk is caught off guard by Robby's question.

"_Damn it, Demetri must've told him." Hawk thought to himself._

"Hey, don't bring up the nerd shit, okay?" Requested an annoyed Hawk.

"Wait, isn't that the one with the ewoks?" Asked Moon. "They were sooo cuuuute!"

Robby, Hawk, and Yasmine laugh.

The waitress walks over to the table to deliver their food to them.

**45 Minutes Later.**

Hawk and Moon have just gotten in her car after leaving the bowling alley. Robby and Yasmine have just left. Robby is taking Yasmine home. Before they leave, Moon has something that she wants to talk to Hawk about.

"Hawk, before we leave, we need to talk." Announced Moon.

"About what?" Asked Hawk.

"About what you said during dinner." Answered Moon.

"What did I say?" Asked Hawk.

"You called Robby gay for liking Dirty Dancing." Answered Moon.

"Yeah, So?" Replied Hawk.

"You shouldn't use the word gay as an insult." Recommended Moon. "That's very disrespectful to the LGBTQIA Community."

Hawk is annoyed by Moon's request.

"Oh my god, Moon, don't give me this PC crap." Replied an irritated Hawk. "Why do you care if I use the word gay as an insult? You're not a Lesbian."

Moon decides that she needs to come out to Hawk once and for all.

"That's right, I'm not a Lesbian." Replied Moon. "I'm Bisexual!"

Hawk is surprised by Moon's confession.

"Wait, really?" Asked a surprised Hawk.

"Yes, Really!" Answered Moon.

Hawk pauses for about 8 seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Hawk.

"You never asked, so I never really thought I'd need to." Answered Moon. "Are you mad?"

"No, of course not!" Answered a smiling Hawk. "I think it makes you even hotter!"

"Aww, thanks, Hawk, You're so sweet!" Replied a smiling Moon.

Hawk and Moon share a ten seconds long kiss.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Asked Hawk after finishing the kiss.

"Other than my parents, no." Answered Moon.

"Why haven't you told Yasmine or Aisha or Sam, for example?" Asked Hawk. "I mean, I don't think any of them would be upset about you being bisexual."

"They wouldn't, I just don't feel like telling them about it." Answered Moon. "I don't really think it's any of their business, and besides, they've never asked me about it anyway, so if no one asks, why should I tell?"

"Well, I won't tell." Replied Hawk.

Moon smiles. She buckles up and starts her car. Hawk also buckles up, and she backs out of the parking lot and takes off as soon as she gets the opportunity.

**A little bit later that night, At Yasmine's house.**

Robby has just pulled up in front of Yasmine's house. He parks his car to the curb in front of her house. Yasmine unbuckles.

"Well, Yasmine, I had a great time tonight." Said a smiling Robby.

"Me too." Replied a smiling Yasmine. "It was fun bowling and eating dinner with you and Moon and Hawk."

"Yeah, it was." Replied a smiling Robby.

"The sad thing is that I will have to barf out all the pizza and Ice Cream I ate." Replied Yasmine.

Suddenly, Yasmine just realized she screwed up big time: She just accidently confessed her bulimia to Robby.

Robby looks at Yasmine in a very confused way.

"Um, I mean, The food was delicious!" Said a smiling Yasmine, trying to get Robby to forget about her accidental confession.

"Wait a minute, Yasmine, did you just tell me that you're bulimic?" Asked a concerned Robby.

"SHIT!" Yasmine says to herself.

Suddenly, Yasmine starts crying.

"Yasmine, please don't cry, it's okay." Said Robby.

"No, it's not okay." Replied a tearful Yasmine. "I just told you something that I didn't want you to know about and you're probably going to dump me because of it."

Yasmine continues crying.

"No, Yasmine, It's okay." Replied Robby. "I'm not mad at you."

Yasmine pauses crying.

"You're not?" Asked a surprised Yasmine.

"No." Answered Robby. "Why would I be mad at you for having an eating disorder?"

"Well, I thought that you'd think I'm a freak." Answered Yasmine.

"Well, I don't." Replied Robby. "How often do you purge?"

"Well, to be honest, my bulimia is actually pretty mild compared to other people." Answered Yasmine. "But usually a few times every couple weeks."

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'd be glad to!" Replied Robby.

Yasmine smiles and is relieved that Robby is being supportive of her.

"Do you have any advice?" Asked Yasmine.

"Well, do you know why you purge?" Asked Robby.

"Because I'm afraid that If I don't, I will become a fatass." Answered Yasmine.

"You only had like four pieces of pizza tonight, and you only had two bowls of ice cream." Replied Robby.

"I had 10 Pancakes, 7 Eggs, and 5 pieces of Bacon for breakfast this morning!" Replied Yasmine.

"Damn, Yasmine." Replied Robby. "Okay, here's my advice, whenever you get the urge to binge, Flip the Script and Do other things."

"Such as what?" Asked Yasmine.

"Several things." Replied Robby. "Watch TV, Listen to Music, Exercise."

"What kind of exercises?" Asked Yasmine.

Do some pushups or crunches or sit ups, Go for a walk, Go for a bike ride, Drink some water, just to name a few things." Answered Robby.

"Anything else? What should I tell myself whenever I get the urge?" Asked Yasmine.

"Tell yourself: I am not a fatass!" Answered Robby. "Tell yourself that over and over again. You have to flip the script!"

"Thanks, Robby!" Replied a smiling Yasmine.

"You're welcome, babe." Replied a smiling Robby.

Robby unbuckles and puts his left hand on Yasmine's right cheek, and the two share a 7 seconds long kiss.

"Well, I have to go inside now." Said Yasmine. "But I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Alright." Replied a smiling Robby. "Take care!"

Robby and Yasmine share another kiss.

"Bye, Robby." Said a smiling Yasmine.

"Bye, Yasmine." Replied a smiling Robby.

Yasmine gets out of Robby's car and goes inside her house. Robby buckles back up and restarts his car, and backs out of the driveway, and leaves to go home.

**A Couple Days Later, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

It is 10:30 AM at the Cobra Kai Dojo. And all the students are there. Sensei Lawrence is having them spar. Right now, Robby is facing off against Hawk in a sparring match. Robby delivers a roundhouse kick to Hawk's face.

"Point, Winner!" Announced Johnny after Miguel raised the flag.

Hawk gets up.

Johnny turns his face towards Miguel.

"Alright, Miguel, now it's your turn to fight Robby." Announced Johnny. "Give the flags to Hawk."

Miguel gives the flags to Hawk.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby get in their fighting positions.

"Ready?" Asked Johnny.

Just before Johnny is about to tell them to fight, someone walks into the dojo. It is a young woman, with Auburn red hair, wearing a white t shirt, a pencil skirt, and heels, carryin brown envelope. Johnny turns around to see who it is.

"Hello, Mr. Lawrence." Said the young lady while walking up to Johnny. "I'm Mallory Tracey!"

Mallory offers her hand to Johnny when she gets up to him and the two shake hands.

_Author's Note: My choice to play Mallory Tracey would be Emma Stone._

Robby, Miguel, Hawk, and the other male students are looking at Mallory and checking her out.

"What brings you here?" Asked Johnny.

"I'm a paralegal for the Silverstein Law Firm." Answered Mallory. "You need to see this."

Mallory hands the envelope over to Johnny.

"Okay, I'll take a look at it." Replied Johnny.

"Have a nice day." Replied Mallory.

Mallory turns around and leaves the dojo. The male Cobra Kai students are still checking her out while she leaves.

"Class, I'm gonna go in my office to see what this envelope is all about. We'll continue sparring in just a few minutes, so right now, just take a water break." Said Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei!" Replied Johnny's Students.

Johnny goes into his office.

"Holy shit guys!" Said Hawk. "Did you see the ass on that chick?"

"Yeah, She was packing!" Replied Robby.

"Oh Yeah!" Replied Miguel.

**Cut To: Johnny in his office.**

Johnny sits down in his chair and opens up the envelope and pulls out the document so he can see what it's about. The document reads the following:

_Mr. Lawrence, this is attorney Jesse Silverstein. This message is to inform you that you and your business(Cobra Kai) are being sued for plagiarism under California state law by John Kreese, who is my client. John Kreese is asking for $75,000 in damages. Your first court date regarding the matter is Wednesday, June 13__th__, 2018, at 11:30 AM. If you, the defendant, do not respond to this complaint by then, The courts will have no choice but to automatically rule in favor of the plaintiff, Mr. John Kreese._

_Have a nice day,_

_Attorney Jesse Silverstein._

"Son of a bitch." Said Johnny to himself after he finished reading the message.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to write, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. _


	10. Chapter 10: Johnny Lawyers Up!

** Chapter 10: Johnny Lawyers Up!**

Johnny has just learned that Kreese is suing him for plagiarism. He is shocked to learn this news.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Johnny quietly said to himself.

Johnny puts the document back into the envelope and closes the envelope back up and sets it down on his table. He gets out of his seat and walks back into the main dojo.

"All Right, Everybody, Listen Up!" Announced Sensei Lawrence.

All the students shut up.

"Class is Dismissed!" Announced Sensei Lawrence.

"Why?" Asked Miguel.

Something has just come up, Which I will tell you guys about Tomorrow!" Answered Sensei Lawrence.

Sensei Lawrence goes back into his office.

**8 minutes later, after everyone else has left.**

Johnny is in his office, sitting in his desk chair, looking at the document and thinking about the lawsuit.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Said Johnny.

All the other students besides Robby have left. Miguel went with Hawk to the nearby McDonalds to go eat lunch. Robby has just changed out of his Gi and into his street clothes, which is a Dead Kennedys T Shirt, flip flops, and a pair of athletic shorts.

Robby walks into Johnny's office to see what's up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Asked Robby.

"I'm screwed." Answered Johnny. "That's what's wrong."

Johnny picks up the document and gives it to Robby. Robby takes the document and reads it.

"Kreese is suing you for plagiarism?" Asked a stunned Robby.

"Yes." Answered Johnny. "And he's asking for 75,000 dollars."

"Oh shit." Replied Robby. "You're going to have to lawyer up, man!"

"Hey Robby, can you do me a favor?" Asked Johnny.

"What's that?" Replied Robby.

"Can you please go wait for me in the car while I make a phone call?" Asked Johnny.

"Sure thing." Answered Robby.

Johnny hands Robby the car keys and Robby walks out of the dojo and goes over to Johnny's car. He unlocks it and gets in the front passenger seat.

Johnny picks up his dojo office phone and begins dialing.

**Cut To: LaRusso Auto.**

Daniel is in his office at LaRusso Auto. Suddenly, his cell phone starts ringing. He answers the phone.

"Hey LaRusso, It's Johnny!" Said Johnny on the other line.

"Hey Johnny!" Replied Daniel. "Whatcha Need?"

"I need to tell you something." Answered Johnny.

"What's that?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, remember when I told the committee board that Kreese was dead?" Asked Johnny.

Daniel smile turns upside down.

"Well, it turns out I was wrong." Continued Johnny. "He's suing me for plagiarism, and he's asking for 75,000 dollars."

"Well Johnny, Imagine my shock." Replied Daniel sarcastically.

"Look, LaRusso, you gotta help me." Replied Johnny, who didn't appreciate Daniel's tone.

"How can I?" Asked Daniel. "I'm a car dealer, not a lawyer."

"Well, don't you know any good lawyers in town?" Asked Johnny.

"As a matter of fact, I know just the right lawyer to handle your case." Answered Daniel.

**One Day Later.**

It's 10:28 AM. Johnny has just arrived outside the Jacob Kidman Law Office, which is located in a strip mall in North Hollywood. He parks his car in the parking lot and gets out of the car and locks it. He is dressed up exactly like he was when he went to the All Valley Tournament Board Meeting. Johnny puts his car keys in his left pocket where his cell phone is. In his right hand, he is carrying the envelope which contains the notification document. He walks into the building and walks over to the secretary's desk, and the secretary is a young attractive woman with blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm here to see Jacob Kidman." Said Johnny.

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the Secretary.

"Yeah." Answered Johnny. "I'm Johnny Lawrence."

"Okay, then."

The secretary gets up from her chair and turns her head to her left.

"Jacob, your 10:30's here." Announced the secretary.

Jacob Kidman opens the door to his office to meet Johnny.

_Author's Note: _J_acob Kidman is a clean shaven caucasian male with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and is 6 feet tall and is in good athletic shape. He is wearing a Dress shirt, Khaki pants, and a pair of shiny black shoes._

"Hi, Mr. Lawrence, come on in!" Said Jacob.

Johnny walks over to Jacob's office and goes inside.

"Have a seat." Said Jacob.

Johnny sits down in the guest seat, while Jacob goes over to his desk seat to sit down.

"So, Johnny, what brings you here?" Asked Jacob.

"Well, I'm being sued for plagiarism by a man named John Kreese." Answered Johnny. "He's got Silverstein representing him."

"As in Jesse Silverstein?" Asked Jacob.

"As in I'm Screwed!" Replied Johnny. "Here, take a look at this."

Johnny gives Jacob the envelope. Jacob opens the envelope and takes the document out of it and reads it.

"Damn, this is pretty serious." Said Jacob after he finished reading the document.

"Tell me about it." Replied Johnny.

"So, Johnny." Said Jacob while he was putting the document back into the envelope, right before setting it down. "Tell me about your history with Mr. Kreese."

"Well, I was his karate student, he was my sensei." Replied Johnny.

"For how long were you his student?" Asked Jacob.

"From 1979 to 1984." Answered Johnny.

"And why did you quit being his student after 84?" Asked Jacob.

"Well, at the 1984 all valley under 18 karate tournament, I, the defending champion that year, came in 2nd place, So he had me and my teammates visit him in the parking lot after the tournament. Long story short, He bitched at me for coming in 2nd place, kicked me off the team, broke my 2nd place trophy, and tried to kill me." Answered Johnny.

"How did he try to kill you?" Asked Jacob.

"He put me in a chokehold." Answered Johnny.

"Did you press charges?" Asked Jacob.

"No, I didn't." Answered Johnny.

"So, after that, you quit being his student?" Asked Jacob.

"Yep, and not just me, all of my fellow teammates quit, too." Answered Johnny.

"Gotcha." Replied Jacob. "Now, out of curiosity, how did you find out about me?"

"A friend of mine told me that I should talk to you." Answered Johnny.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be Daniel LaRusso, would it?" Asked Jacob.

Johnny is surprised that Jacob has just asked him this question.

"How did you know that?" Asked a surprised Johnny.

"Educated guess." Answered Jacob. "I went to the All Valley this year."

"You did?" Replied a surprised Johnny.

"I sure did." Answered Jacob. "Your son did great! He's a fantastic fighter."

Johnny smiles.

"Thanks, I trained him well." Answered Johnny.

"You sure did!" Replied Jacob. "I would've loved to have faced him in my prime."

"Wait, In your prime?" Asked Johnny. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a former All Valley Karate Champion, too!" Answered Jacob.

Johnny is surprised to learn this.

"Wait, you are?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, In fact, I won the All Valley three years in a row: In 2004, 2005, and 2006." Answered Jacob.

Jacob flips the picture frame around for Johnny to look at it, and the picture is from the 2004 All Valley Tournament, and the picture is Jacob holding his 1st place trophy, with two men standing beside him on different angles. To his right, is a white man in his 50's wearing a Red Gi, and to his left, is none other than Daniel LaRusso.

"What's LaRusso doing in that picture?" Asked Johnny.

"After I won my 1nd time, LaRusso came up to me and congratulated me, and I asked if he'd like to be in a picture with me and Sensei Carter." Answered Jacob.

"Cool." Replied a smiling Johnny. "What year were you born?"

"1989." Replied Jacob. "March 9th of that year, to be precise."

"Okay." Replied Johnny. "So, are you like really close with Daniel?"

"To be honest, I don't really talk to him much these days. He gave me my first car and I also worked for him while I was in college, and I am Facebook friends with him, but I don't really talk to him that much." Answered Jacob. "Anyway, back to your case."

"Oh, yeah." Replied Johnny. "My former sensei is suing me for plagiarism because his dojo was called Cobra Kai and my dojo is called Cobra Kai."

"Why did you use the same name as his dojo for your dojo?" Asked Jacob.

Johnny pauses for a moment, trying to think of an answer.

"I guess it's because it's all I know." Answered Johnny. "Also, it's badass."

"Well, why didn't you discuss the matter with Mr. Kreese before you decided to use the same name?" Asked Jacob.

"I thought he was dead." Answered Johnny. "Turns out I was wrong."

"Where did you hear that he was dead?" Asked Jacob.

"About 10 years ago, I saw an obituary in a newspaper for a man named John Kreese. I assumed it was him." Answered Johnny.

"When did you find out that he's still alive?" Asked Jacob.

"The night of the tournament." Answered Johnny. "He came by the dojo that night afterwards."

"And what did he say to you that night?" Asked Jacob.

"He congratulated me on winning the tournament and told me about how he wanted in the dojo, I said no and we both got into a fight." Answered Johnny.

"Who won the fight?" Asked Jacob.

"I'd say it was an even draw." Answered Johnny. "After the fight, he left."

"So then what happened?" Asked Jacob.

"I get a call from him the following night, asking me to meet him the following morning at Smitty's diner." Answered Johnny.

"Did you meet with him?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes I did." Answered Johnny.

"What did the two of you say to each other?" Asked Jacob.

"Oh, he asked me to let him into my dojo as Co-Sensei, and I told him no, and after our conversation ended, I left." Answered Johnny.

"What did he do after that?" Asked Jacob.

"Well, that same day, he came by the dojo again at night while me and my son Robby were cleaning the place up. He asked for my forgiveness, and he even fixed my broken 2nd place trophy and gave it back, but I still said no, because I made a promise to my son that I wouldn't let him join the dojo." Answered Johnny.

"Did you ever see or hear from him again after that?" Asked Jacob.

"Not until yesterday when I got that notification." Answered Johnny.

"So, you want me to take your case?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Johnny. "Will you please take my case?"

"Well, before I answer your question, I must say that I looked up your dojo after I saw the tournament and I will admit that I don't particularly agree with the philosophy that your dojo teaches." Answered Jacob.

Johnny pauses with a disappointed look on his face, thinking that Jacob is about to turn his case down.

"But with that being said, I will gladly take your case." Continued Jacob.

"Aww, thanks!" Replied a smiling and relieved Johnny.

"If you can afford me, which you should be able to, after all, you run the number one karate dojo in the valley." Continued Jacob.

"I checked your website, I can definitely can afford you." Replied Johnny.

"That's great to hear." Replied Jacob.

"So tell me about some of your legal victories." Asked Johnny.

"Okay, well my very first case was a drug case, in which my client in that case was charged with possessing marijuana in his car." Answered Jacob.

"Okay, go on." Replied Johnny.

"Well." Continued Jacob. "I argued that my client was a victim of an unjust law, and I argued strongly to the jury that because the law was unjust, they should set him free. I looked those jurors in the eyes, and told them that if it shouldn't be a crime, he shouldn't do time. That was my closing argument, and the jury deliberated for 7 hours and came back with a verdict of Not Guilty."

"Damn, that was your first case?" Asked an intrigued Johnny.

"Yep, and I've done both criminal and civil cases, and I've yet to lose a single one." Answered Jacob.

"Damn, man, that's all you had to say!" Replied a smiling Johnny. "You're officially hired!"

"Thank you, Mr. Lawrence." Replied a smiling Jacob. "I look very forward to representing you in court."

Johnny and Jacob both get up from their seats and shake hands.

**Later that day, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

The Cobra Kai students are in the dojo sitting down and doing stretches while they wait for Sensei Lawrence to come out of his office. Miguel, Hawk, and Robby are sitting in the same corner.

"Everybody, Fall in!" Ordered Sensei Lawrence as he walked out of his office and into the main dojo.

All the Cobra Kai Students fall in their lines.

Johnny is now standing in front of his students.

"Now, I'm pretty sure all of you with the exception of Robby are wondering why I abruptly ended class yesterday." Said Sensei Lawrence. "Is that right?"

"YES SENSEI!" Replied his students except for Robby.

"Well, here's why!" Continued Sensei Lawrence. "Yesterday, I found out that my former sensei is suing me for plagiarism."

"What?" Asks a Shocked Miguel.

"What?" Asks a Shocked Hawk.

"What?" Asks a Shocked Aisha, followed by several other students saying "What?".

"Yeah, that's right." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "My former sensei is suing me for plagiarism. When I brought back Cobra Kai, I thought he was dead. Turns out I was wrong."

"Well that sucks." Commented Hawk.

"Yes, it does." Replied Johnny. "But don't worry, class. I've hired a lawyer, a damn good one at that."

The class smiles.

"Let me tell you a story about my former sensei, John Kreese." Continued Johnny. "It was December 19th, 1984, the night of that year's All Valley Tournament. I was the defending champion. I had previously won two years in a row. That night, I made it to the finals, and I faced off against Daniel LaRusso, and let me tell you, it was a very close match, but LaRusso narrowly beat me 3-2. Later that night, Sensei Kreese had us meet with him in the parking lot. He kicked me off the team and called me a loser. I told him that I did my best and that he's the real loser, and after I told him that, he yanked my 2nd place trophy out of my hand and broke it. After he broke my trophy, he choked me. He tried to kill me."

"Oh My God, Sensei, That's Horrible!" Commented Aisha.

"Yeah, it was." Responded Johnny.

Johnny pauses for a brief moment and starts pacing.

"After that, Me and my teammates left Cobra Kai." Continued Johnny. "After we all left, Kreese apparently found some other kid to compete in the next tournament. And if anyone asks, I did not attend that tournament, I know about this because Robby showed me footage of it from YouTube, But I just wanted to say that the kid he found after we all left was a total dumbass. When he made it to the final against LaRusso, he lost points ON PURPOSE, and because of that, he lost what would have otherwise been a winnable fight, and because this kid was such a dumbass, Cobra Kai was banned from ever being allowed to compete in the tournament until I brought it back and told the Tournament Board that I'm not Kreese."

Johnny begins to slowly walk over to where the trophies are.

"After we won the tournament this year, He came by the dojo asking me let him help me teach you all, but I told him no, And after that, he tried a couple more times." Continued Johnny.

Johnny is now standing where the trophies are and he picks up the fixed 2nd Place 1984 Trophy.

"He even gave me this fixed 2nd Place Trophy." Continued Johnny. "Which I'm not even sure if it's really the exact same one he broke, In an attempt to convince me to let him in, but I still said no."

Johnny puts the trophy back up on the shelf and begins to walk back to his students.

"You know why I told him no?" Asked Johnny when he made it back to his spot.

"Because I made a promise when I became your sensei to always look out for your best interests, and common sense tells you that it would not be in your best interests for me to let an abusive asshole like him near you kids." Continued Johnny.

Johnny begins pacing again.

"John Kreese may have founded Cobra Kai, but he no longer represents what this dojo stands for." Continued Johnny. "Instead of encouraging me to try harder for the next tournament, he threw me under the bus. Instead of fighting to get the ban removed on Cobra Kai, he just accepted it and shut Cobra Kai down, and now that I've brought Cobra Kai back and it's doing well, he wants it back. Well, Cobra Kai is mine now, whether he likes it or not, and he's not going to win his bullshit lawsuit because I've hired a damn good lawyer who's going to kick his lawyer's ass in court!"

Johnny stops pacing and gets back in his spot.

"Is that right, Everyone?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei!" Answered the class.

"I can't hear you!" Replied Johnny.

"YES, SENSEI!" Replied the class.

"I'm not gonna settle the lawsuit, Am I?" Asked Johnny.

"NO, SENSEI!" Answered the class.

"And why not?" Asked Johnny.

"Umm" said most of the class.

Hawk raises his hand.

"Yes, Hawk?" Asked Johnny.

"Because Settling is for pussies, and you're not a pussy!" Answered Hawk.

"Correct, Hawk!" Replied Johnny. "And because you gave the right answer, I'm gonna let you warm the class up today!"

"Thanks, Sensei!" Replied a smiling Hawk.

Johnny walks out of his corner and Hawk gets in.

"Fighting positions!" Ordered Hawk. "Jab Punches!"

Hawk and the other cobras start practicing their jab punches.

_Author's Note: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! As for who I'd cast to play Jacob Kidman, I'd cast Jeremy Sumpter, and as for who I'd cast to play Jesse Silverstein, I'd cast Willem Dafoe._


	11. Chapter 11: Jacob's Story

** Chapter 11: Jacob's Story**

It is Wednesday, June 13th, 2018, 12:20 PM. Johnny Lawrence and his attorney, Jacob Kidman, are now leaving the courtroom after the first pretrial hearing. They are walking in the hallway.

"Well, Johnny, I'm sorry." Said Jacob. "I tried my best to get the case thrown out."

"It's alright." Replied Johnny. "Besides, I didn't expect the judge throw the case out anyway."

"Yeah, there really was no way this case wasn't going to trial." Replied Jacob. "From my experience, juries are easier to convince than judges."

"I'm hungry." Announced Johnny.

"Me too." Replied Jacob.

"There's a McDonald's near the dojo. You want to meet up there?" Asked Johnny.

"Sure." Answered Jacob.

**A couple minutes later, at the apartment.**

Robby walks out of his/Johnny's condo and closes the door, while Miguel walks out of his condo and closes the door. Robby and Miguel do a fist bump and walk over to Robby's car and they get in. Robby gets in the driver seat, while Miguel gets in the front passenger seat. They both close their doors and buckle up. Robby starts the ignition, and drives off when ready.

"Well, this should be fun." Said Miguel.

"Yeah, this should be a fun double date at the mall." Replied Robby. "I definitely need something to get the lawsuit off my mind."

"Yeah, it sucks." Replied Miguel. "But don't worry, Sensei's got a great lawyer, everything should be fine."

"Yeah, I suppose." Replied an uncertain Robby.

Robby decides to turn the volume up by a few notches on the radio, which is playing "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains.

**About 40 minutes later, at the McDonald's near the Reseda Strip Mall.**

Johnny and Jacob are at McDonald's, eating their lunch. They are both having Grilled Chicken Sandwiches and medium fries. As for drinks, Johnny is having a Medium Diet Coke, While Jacob is having a Medium Lemonade.

"So, Johnny, are you enjoying your sandwich?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes, it's good." Answered Johnny while he's halfway through eating it.

"They're much healthier than burgers." Commented Jacob after taking another bite. "Less Fat, More Protein."

Johnny swallows the food in his mouth, sets his sandwich down, and takes a sip of his coke.

"So, Jacob, You're a former All Valley Champ." Said Johnny after taking a sip of his coke.

"Indeed, I am." Replied Jacob after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Jacob sets his sandwich down and picks up his lemonade and takes a sip.

"So, tell me about it." Said Johnny. "What was your dojo called?"

Jacob finishes his sip.

"We were called Red Panther Karate." Answered Jacob.

"That's a pretty badass name for a dojo." Replied Johnny.

Jacob smirks.

"Yeah, it was." Replied Jacob.

"When did you join?" Asked Johnny.

"When I was 9 years old." Answered Jacob.

"What made you wanna take karate?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, I was being bullied at school by this asshole named Greg, And I got sick of it, and I discovered the Red Panther Dojo, So I asked my mom if I could join, and after talking with Sensei Carter, She said yes." Answered Jacob.

"What about your Dad?" Asked Johnny. "How did he feel about it?"

"Well, Johnny, my father died when I was two years old, so he didn't have any say." Answered Jacob.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Jacob." Replied Johnny, feeling like an idiot.

"It's okay." Replied Jacob.

"How did he die?" Asked Johnny.

"He was killed in the Gulf War." Answered Jacob.

"I can relate." Replied Johnny. "My father was killed in Vietnam two months after I was born."

Johnny picks up his sandwich and takes another bite.

"Go on." Said Johnny right after taking another bite and right before putting his sandwich back down.

"Well, I learned how to fight back. Sensei Carter taught me to Strike Fast, Strike Smart, and Strike with Honor, and after a month of training, Greg and I got into a little fight on the playground, and I kicked his ass." Continued Jacob.

"Nice, that's awesome." Replied Johnny.

"After that, He never messed with me again." Continued Jacob. "After that, I continued my training, and by the time I started 8th grade, I earned my black belt."

"That's cool." Replied Johnny.

"Then, in 2003, when I was 14, I competed in my first All Valley Tournament. I did great, so great that I even made it to the finals, but sadly, I lost the tournament 3-2 to Dylan Schweiber from All Star Karate." Continued Jacob. "I was devastated. I felt like I had let my sensei and my teammates down. To make matters worse, Schweiber came up to me after the tournament and rubbed his victory over me in my face."

"Christ, what an asshole." Replied Johnny.

"I know, right?" Replied Jacob.

"How did your sensei respond to you losing?" Asked Johnny.

"He did what any good sensei would do, He told me that he was proud of me and that I did my best, and he encouraged me to continue with my training." Answered Jacob.

"I sure wished I had gotten that." Replied Johnny.

"Then, the following year, I competed again, and This time, I beat Schweiber in the finals 3-1." Continued Jacob.

"Nice!" Replied an impressed Johnny.

"Nice Indeed, and I was more respectful to him than he was to me when I lost to him." Continued Jacob.

"That's nice." Replied Johnny.

"The following year, I defended my title, and I won again 3-0!" Continued Jacob.

"That's Badass!" Replied an impressed Johnny.

Jacob chuckles.

"Yep, badass indeed." Replied Jacob. "In fact, I didn't lose a single point that year."

"I didn't lose a single point my junior year." Replied an impressed Johnny.

"Well, that was my sophomore year." Replied a smiling Jacob.

"So, tell me about your junior year." Asked Johnny.

"Well, that year, Schweiber and I faced off in the finals again, and while this match was closer, I still managed to win 3-2!" Answered Jacob. "And I became the first three time all valley champion!"

"Cool!" Replied an impressed Johnny. "What happened your senior year?"

"I didn't compete my senior year." Answered Jacob.

"Why not?" Asked Johnny.

"Because Red Panther went out of business." Answered Jacob.

"Really?" Asked Johnny. "Why?"

"Well, the story goes like this," Continued Jacob. "A couple weeks after the 2006 tournament, the cops found drugs in the trunk of Sensei Carter's car."

"What kind of drugs?" Asked Johnny.

"Heroin and Cocaine." Answered Jacob. "I was shocked. I knew that Sensei Carter would never abuse drugs. I knew they weren't his. I stood by him, but all my other teammates either bailed on him or their parents took them out. A couple days after he was released on bail, the All Valley Tournament Committee had an emergency meeting regarding the situation, and all but one voted to ban Red Panther from being allowed to participate in the all valley."

"Who was the one?" Asked a curious Johnny.

"Daniel LaRusso." Answered Jacob.

"That's ironic." Replied Johnny.

"How so?" Asked Jacob.

"Uh, never mind, continue." Replied Johnny.

"Okay." Continued Jacob. "Well, after Red Panther was banned, he had no choice but to close the dojo, and to make matters worse, Sensei Carter's wife filed for divorce not too long after his arrest."

"Geez, that's awful." Replied Johnny.

"Awful is an understatement." Replied Jacob. "Anyway, fast forward one month later, I'm hanging out at Golf N'Stuff, and While leaving, I saw Dylan with a couple of his All Star Karate friends outside, drinking beer, and I overheard them bragging about planting the drugs that were found in Sensei Carter's car."

"Those bastards." Replied Johnny. "Why the hell did they do that?"

"I think it was because Schweiber was jealous of the fact that I beat him three times, and that he wouldn't be eligible to compete in the next tournament because he'd be over 18 in 2007, and he also knew how much Sensei Carter meant to me. He heard my victory speeches where I talked about Sensei Carter and how he was like a father to me, and I guess he felt that would be a far greater punishment than if he had planted the drugs in my car." Answered Jacob.

"Okay." Replied Johnny. "So then what happened?"

"Well, I walked up to them and confronted them about it." Answered Jacob.

"And then what happened?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, Schweiber and his friends attacked me, but I defended myself, and I kicked their drunk asses back to the stone age." Answered Jacob.

"Nice!" Replied an Impressed Johnny.

"After that, the cops showed up, and the four of us were arrested, but their drunk asses admitted to starting the fight and to planting the drugs in Sensei Carter's car, so they let me go and dropped me back off at Golf N'Stuff so I could get back to my car. Afterwards, I called Sensei Carter to to tell him about what happened, but he didn't answer the phone." Continued Jacob.

"So, what did you do?" Asked Johnny.

"I went over to his house to see what was up." Continued Jacob. "I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, but no one answered, and the front door was unlocked, so I opened it and went inside. I started walking around until I went over to the bathroom, and I opened the bathroom door, and I saw him laying down on the floor, dead, with a pistol in his hand."

"Oh my god." Reacted Johnny. "He shot himself?"

"Yep, he blew his brains out." Answered Jacob.

"I'm so sorry, man." Replied Johnny.

"After that, I walked away from the bathroom and called the police and told them what happened." Continued Jacob. "They found a suicide note explaining why he killed himself, and it was because of the drug planting, the dojo banning, and the divorce."

"What happened to the three punks who planted the drugs?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, they found fingerprints and fiber evidence inside the trunk that proved they planted the drugs, so they went to jail for a few years and they were kicked out of All Star Karate forever." Answered Jacob.

"Well, that's good." Replied Johnny.

"Justice was served, but the damage was done. I lost my sensei because of those bastards." Continued Jacob. "Sensei Carter was more than a sensei to me. He was the closest thing I have ever had to a father growing up, and I will never forgive those shitheads for ruining his life."

Jacob begins to get teary eyed.

"Jacob, it's okay." Replied Johnny. "I understand. Kreese was like a father to me until he broke my trophy and tried to kill me."

Jacob chuckles.

"But one good thing did come out of this fiasco: Sensei Carter's Suicide is why I became a lawyer." Replied Jacob. "Before, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life after college, but after I saw how he got screwed over by those punk bitches, I decided that I wanted to help people who were getting screwed over by the system and society, So when I started college, I decided to major in Law."

"That's nice." Replied Johnny. "So, did you and this Dylan Schweiber guy go to the same school?"

"No, He went to West Valley, I went to North Hills." Answered Jacob.

"Okay." Replied Johnny. "Where was the Red Panther Dojo located?"

"At a Strip Mall in Reseda." Answered Jacob.

"Really?" Asked Johnny. "Which Strip Mall?"

"This one." Answered Jacob. "And it was also located at the same spot your dojo is."

Suddenly, Johnny has a flashback to seeing the Red Panther Dojo at the strip mall back in the day, and he now suddenly remembers seeing a young Jacob training inside there.

"Holy shit, I remember seeing that place now." Said Johnny. "I had forgotten about it. I remember it looked badass."

Jacob chuckles again.

"Yeah, it was badass." Replied Jacob.

**A few hours later, at Johnny's apartment.**

Johnny is sitting on the couch. He has just popped in a VHS tape of the 1986 Stallone flick "Cobra". Then, he hears the door open and it's Robby. After entering the apartment, Robby closes the door.

"Hey Dad, how did your court hearing go today?" Asked Robby.

"Well, the case is still ongoing." Answered Johnny.

"Just what I thought." Replied Robby.

Robby walks over to the couch and sits down next to his father.

"So dad, what are you watching?" Asked Robby.

"Cobra with Stallone." Answered Johnny.

"What's it about?" Asked Robby.

"He plays a cop." Answered Johnny.

"Hey dad, pause the movie for a moment, please." Said Robby.

Johnny pauses the movie and Robby gets up from the couch and stands up and faces Johnny.

"Now dad, I've got this great idea." Announced Robby.

"Really?" Asked Johnny. "What?"

"Well, we won the tournament, and we're now the number one dojo in the valley, We're a success, and you know what movie studios due after their movie is a success?" Asked Robby.

"Make countless sequels?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, that, but I was thinking of something else." Replied Robby.

"What?" Asked Johnny.

"They capitalize on their success." Answered Robby.

"I've already been making even more money since the tournament." Replied Johnny.

"Dad, that's not what I mean." Replied Robby. "I mean that we need to take advantage of our victory, and I know just how to do that!"

"How?" Asked Johnny.

"Well dad, while I was at the mall today with Yasmine, Miguel, and Sam, Sam told me that she and her dad will be doing a karate demonstration at Valley Fest this Fourth of July." Answered Robby.

"Ok." Replied Johnny.

"So here's my idea" Continued Robby. "We, Cobra Kai, should do our own karate demonstration at Valley Fest. Here's the plan: We wait until after the LaRusso's are done, and once they are done, we make a surprise appearance on stage, and give the crowd a show they will never forget!"

Johnny begins to smile.

"So what do you say?" Asked a smiling Robby.

"Oh." Replied Johnny. "I don't know what to say except I LOVE IT!"

Johnny gets up from the couch and he and Robby share a big hug.

"I knew you'd love the idea!" Said a smiling Robby.

"God, Robby, you're so brilliant!" Said an excited Johnny.

"Thanks, Dad." Replied a smiling Robby.

Johnny and Robby stop hugging, and they sit back down on the couch, and Johnny unpauses the movie, and they begin to watch it together.

_Author's Note: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been pretty busy lately but thankfully I've finally been able to finish this chapter! I won't give away any details about the next chapter other than that it will be called "Father's Day"._


	12. Chapter 12: Father's Day

** Chapter 12: Father's Day**

_February 4__th__, 2009, 8:15 PM, at the North Hills Apartment Condo of Shannon Keene._

7 year old Robby Keene has just had his Birthday party, and all of the attendees, with the exception of his grandmother, have left. Robby is in the living room, sitting on the couch, crying about the fact that his father didn't make it to the party, AGAIN! Shannon and her mother are in the same room, standing in the kitchen side of the room.

"I'm not surprised at all." Said Shannon. "I bet Johnny got drunk, again."

"Let me go talk to Robby." Replied Grandma Keene. "I'll see if I can cheer him up."

Grandma Keene walks over near the couch where Robby is sitting.

"Hey champ, is everything okay?" Asked Grandma Keene.

"No, Grandma." Answered a sobbing Robby. "Everything's not okay."

"But you got all these nice presents." Replied Grandma Keene.

"I don't care anymore." Replied a sobbing Robby. "Daddy missed my birthday again."

"You know, maybe something happened and that's why he couldn't make it." Said Grandma Keene.

"Like What?" Asked Robby. "Getting Drunk again?"

Grandma Keene pauses, not knowing how to respond.

"Why doesn't daddy love me?" Asked a sobbing Robby.

"Now, Robby, your father may be a lot of things, but I'm positive that he does love you." Replied Grandma Keene.

"No he doesn't." Replied a sobbing Robby.

"Of course your father loves you, he just has a funny way of showing it." Replied Grandma Keene.

"Oh, Bull Crud, Grandma!" Replied Robby. "Don't lie to me! Daddy hates me and you know it!"

"That's not true, Robby." Replied Grandma Keene.

"YES IT IS!" Replied a sobbing Robby.

Robby gets up from the couch and looks at his grandmother right in the eyes.

"Don't you see?" Replied Robby. "Daddy wants nothing to do with me! He's never gonna wanna spend time with me! He's never gonna love me! I'm never ever gonna mean anything to him!"

Robby walks away from the living room and goes over to his bedroom and shuts the door and hops right onto his bed. He buries his face into his pillow and continues to cry.

**Fast Forward: June 17****th****, 2018, Father's Day, at Johnny Lawrence's apartment, 8:10 AM.**

Robby is in his bedroom, wearing a tank top and some athletic shorts, performing knuckle push ups.

"Robby, Breakfast is ready!" Announced his father, who's in the kitchen.

Robby stops doing his pushups and gets up from the floor and leaves his bedroom and goes over to the kitchen and washes his hands. After washing his hands, He sees what Johnny has made for him for breakfast. He sees 3 plates and one cup on his side of the table. One plate of bacon, one plate of eggs, one plate of pancakes, and one cup of orange juice. He smiles. On Johnny's side of the table, he sees the same thing.

"Thanks dad." Says a smiling Robby.

Johnny and Robby give each other high fives.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Said Robby. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome!" Replied Johnny. "You are too!"

Robby smiles and sits down in his seat and begins to eat his eggs, while Johnny goes over to his seat and sits down and begins to eat his eggs as well.

**Meanwhile, over at Miguel's.**

Miguel is in his bedroom, on the floor, doing some bicycle crunches. He is wearing a tank top and athletic shorts. Suddenly, his smart phone rings. He stops doing his crunches, gets up from the floor, and picks up his smartphone. He sees that it's a video call from Sam. He answers the phone.

"Hey Babe, wazzup?" Asked a smiling Miguel.

"Well, it's Father's Day!" Replied a smiling Sam. "So, I'm gonna be hanging out with my Dad today and we're going to have a family dinner!"

"Oh, that's nice!" Replied Miguel.

"So, what are you doing today?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, mostly exercising for the majority of the day." Answered Miguel. "I'm gonna go on a jog after breakfast."

"You're gonna be working out all day?" Asked a concerned Sam.

"I mean, I'll have breaks in between workouts." Replied Miguel.

"Yeah, but won't your muscles be like, really sore?" Asked a concerned Sam.

"Well, Sam, Pain doesn't exist in my dojo." Replied Miguel. "Besides, You know what they say? No Pain No Gain!"

"Well, anyway, I was wondering If you'd like to join me and my family tonight for our Father's Day Dinner?" Asked Sam.

"What time?" Asked Miguel.

"Come by around 6:30." Answered Sam.

"Miguel, Breakfast is ready!" Announced Carmen, who's in the kitchen.

"Oh, Sam, I gotta go, But I'll ask my mom if she's okay with me going over to your house tonight. I'll let you know." Said Miguel.

"Okay, Bye!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Both Miguel and Sam make a kissy face to each other's phones, as if they were actually giving each other a kiss, and they both hang up.

Miguel sets his smartphone back down on his cabinet, and he leaves his bedroom and goes into the kitchen. He goes over to the faucet and begins to wash his hands.

"Hey mom, can I go over to Sam's house at 6:30 to have dinner with her and her family?" Asked Miguel while he was washing his hands.

"Of course you can." Answered Carmen.

"Thanks Mom!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

**About 6 minutes later, at the LaRusso house.**

Sam is sitting in her bedroom, on her bed, watching the 1993 cult classic film "True Romance" on Netflix. Suddenly, her smartphone starts going off, so she pauses the movie and picks up the phone and sees that it's a text from Miguel.

"Hey Sam! Mom said I can come over tonight!" Said the text.

Sam smiles and replies "See you tonight!".

Sam sets her phone back down. Suddenly, a voice calls out for her.

"Sam, Your Bananarama Chocolate Chip Pancakes Are Ready!" Announced her father down stair.

Sam smiles and gets out of her bed to go downstairs.

**An hour later, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Robby has just gotten out of his room. He is all dressed up. He is wearing a Cobra Kai T-Shirt, some shorts, and some crocs. He just got dressed after taking a shower. He walks over to the sofa, where his dad is sitting down on, reading a tabloid newspaper. He decides to sit to his father's right.

"Holy Shit, I Knew It!" Said Johnny.

"Knew What?" Asked a curious Robby.

"I Knew Elvis faked his death!" Answered Johnny.

Johnny shows Robby the picture from the conspiracy article that he was reading, and the picture is of the infamous airport scene from Home Alone that featured a man standing behind the woman to the left of Catherine O'Hara that resembled Elvis.

"He was in Home Alone!" Continued Johnny.

Robby facepalms and begins to shake his head in disbelief.

"Oh My God, Dad, please don't tell me you actually believe that bullshit!" Replied Robby. Robby stops facepalming/shaking his head. "What's next? Are you going to tell me that Kubrick filmed the Moon Landing?"

"Well, Maybe he did!" Replied Johnny.

Robby shakes his head again in disbelief.

"Let's see what's on TV." Said Robby while picking up the remote.

Robby turns the TV on, and begins to flip through channels until he finds TeenNick, which is showing a "Degrassi: The Next Generation" rerun.

"Ooh, Degrassi!" Said an excited Robby.

"What's Degrassi?" Asked Johnny.

"It's this Canadian show about these teenagers who deal with issues that teenagers face." Answered Robby.

"That's sounds interesting, I guess." Replied Johnny.

Suddenly, on the show, there is a scene where two teenage boys are kissing.

"Yuck!" Reacted Johnny.

_Author's Note: I have never seen a full episode of any of the Degrassi shows. I just remember seeing a clip on TV several years ago where two teenage boys were kissing, and I'm also aware that the show has gay characters._

"Isn't that gross?" Asked Johnny.

"Umm, No." Replied Robby. "How is it gross?"

"Oh come on, Robby, don't try to play dumb." Replied Johnny. "This fag shit is disgusting!"

"Dad, there's nothing disgusting about being gay." Replied an annoyed Robby. "That's just the way they are."

"Robby, being gay isn't natural." Replied Johnny.

"Yeah, well, neither are sunglasses." Replied Robby.

"Sunglasses are manly." Replied Johnny. "Being gay is not."

"You know what sounds pretty gay to me?" Asked Robby. "Saying the word manly."

"Whatever." Replied Johnny. "It's just that guys are supposed to be into hot babes, not other guys."

"Dad, you're not even religious." Replied Robby. "Why does this bother you so much?"

"I may not be religious, but even I know it's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." Answered Johnny.

"Oh My God." Replied a facepalming Robby.

Robby stops facepalming.

"You know what?" Asked an annoyed Robby. "If you're that much of a freaking snowflake, you change the channel."

Robby hands Johnny the remote, gets up from the sofa, and walks back over to his bedroom and shuts the door.

"Robby, come back!" Said Johnny.

Robby stays in his room.

Johnny decides to change the channel. He continues channel surfing until he comes across a channel that's showing either a movie or tv show that has two attractive women in bikinis kissing.

"Robby, come out here!" Ordered Johnny. "There's these two really hot babes in bikinis on TV!"

Upon hearing this, Robby immediately gets out of his bedroom and goes back into the living room and sits down on the sofa next to Johnny and sees the two hot bikini babes making out.

Robby giggles.

"Okay, now which one do you think is hotter?" Asked Johnny. "The blonde or the red head?"

Robby bursts out laughing, thinking about the irony of his father having a bigoted reaction to two males kissing, but becoming excited by watching two females kiss.

"What's so funny?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh nothing." Answered Robby after he finished laughing. "I'd say the blonde."

**Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House.**

Daniel and Sam are both in Daniel's personal dojo, sparring. They are both wearing their Miyagi Do Gi's. They have been sparring for the past 30 seconds or so, and finally, Daniel lands a chop to Sam's right side and they both stop.

"Remember, keep moving in a circle." Said Daniel.

"You know, I did make it to the All Valley finals." Replied Sam.

"That's because you didn't have to get through me!" Replied Daniel.

"That's True!" Replied a smiling Sam. "You're The Best!"

"Now, time for one more lesson!" Announced Daniel.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"The Spinning Hug Move!" Answered an excited Daniel.

Daniel and Sam hug and Daniel picks her up and spins her around, just like old times.

**A Few Hours Later, At Sal's Burger Place.**

Johnny and Robby are eating burgers at Sal's Burger Place. Johnny decided to take Robby to this particular burger place on Father's Day for a specific reason.

"Good, huh?" Asked Johnny.

"Yeah!" Answered Robby.

"Secret's the chopped onions!" Said Johnny while lifting his burger up.

Johnny lowers his burger.

"Sal keeps it simple." Continued Johnny. "None of that veggie crap."

Johnny, again, lifts up his burger.

"Just a hot grill and some quality chuck." Continued Johnny.

After swallowing his bite, Johnny drinks a sip of his coke. After his sip, he sets the cup down.

"You see that building over there?" Asked Johnny.

Robby looks to his right, and he sees that it's the hospital.

"Yeah, the hospital." Answered Robby.

"That's where you were born." Replied Johnny.

"February 4th, 2002." Replied Robby.

"Yep, and it was a Monday." Replied Johnny. "Your mother was in labor for 17 hours."

"Mom was in labor for 17 hours?" asked a surprised Robby. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Replied Johnny.

Johnny pauses briefly.

"I wasn't there." Continued Johnny.

"Well, I knew that part." Replied Robby.

"And my mom had just died." Continued Johnny. "I was a real mess. I never knew my father, so she was all I had. Next thing I know, I'm gonna be a dad. Scared the shit out of me. So instead of being up there, welcoming you into the world, I was down here, soaking up the booze from a 3 day bender, trying to get the courage to walk across the street. I never got there."

Johnny pauses for a moment, and Robby doesn't say a word.

"I know it's no excuse, and I failed you on your very first day in this world, and I kept failing you for 16 years." Continued Johnny, who was starting to tear up.

"Dad, I've said multiple times that I forgive you." Replied Robby.

"I know." Replied Johnny, who has stopped tearing up. "But, I want you to know that one of the best things in my life has been teaching you, and I couldn't be happier about our relationship, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be on your side, and I'll always have your best interests at heart."

"Thanks, Dad!" Replied a smiling Robby.

**Meanwhile, at Salt and Straw.**

Daniel and Sam are sitting down at Salt and Straw, having milkshakes.

"Gosh, you haven't taken me here in a long time." Said Sam.

"Makes you feel young again, doesn't it?" Replied a smiling Daniel. "You and me, having Milkshakes here at Salt and Straw, just like old times!"

"Yep!" Replied a smiling Sam. "Milkshakes and Karate! Just like old times, indeed!"

"Sam, you're the best daughter any father could ever ask for." Replied Daniel.

"Thanks, Dad!" Replied a smiling Sam. "You know, I've felt closer to you these past few months than I've had in a long time!"

"Me too!" Replied a smiling Daniel.

Suddenly, a young girl, about 9 years old, and her father walk up to Daniel and Sam.

"Oh My Gosh!" Said the young girl. "It's the LaRussos!"

"Hi, may we help you?" Asked Daniel.

"Hello Mr. LaRusso!" Said the girl's father. "I'm Brad, and this is my daughter, Izzy."

"Well, nice to meet the two of you." Replied Daniel.

Daniel shakes hands with Brad.

"My daughter is a huge fan of your daughter." Replied Brad.

Oh, is that so?" Asked an enthusiastic Sam.

"Yes!" Answered Izzy. "You inspired me to take Karate."

"Really?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, Really!" Answered Izzy. "Before I saw the All Valley this year, I assumed that Karate was only a sport for boys, but after I saw you reach 2nd place, I was inspired to learn Karate myself!"

"Aww, that's cool!" Replied a smiling Sam. "What dojo are you in?"

"All Star Karate!" Answered Izzy.

"That's Cool!" Replied Sam. "Although I figured you would've joined Cobra Kai."

"We picked All Star because they were closer to home than Cobra Kai." Replied Izzy. "Anyway, can we get a group selfie with the two of you?"

"Sure!" Answered Both Daniel and Sam.

Brad pulls out his smartphone and Daniel and Sam get up from their seats and stand up. Daniel, Sam, Brad, and Izzy get into a corner and smile.

"Say Cheese!" Said Brad.

"Cheese!" Said Sam, Daniel, and Izzy.

Brad takes the selfie.

"Thank You!" Said both Brad and Izzy after the selfie was taken.

"You're Welcome!" Said Both Daniel and Sam.

Sam and Izzy give each other high fives.

"Have a wonderful Father's Day!" Said Izzy to Daniel and Sam.

"You too!" Replied a smiling Daniel and Sam.

Izzy and Brad walk out the door. After Izzy and Brad left, Daniel and Sam look at each other.

"Congratulations, Sam! You're a Local Feminist Icon!" Said Daniel.

"Well, I guess I'm now the Rosie the Riveter of Karate." Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam and Daniel both giggle.

**Later that day, At 5:10 PM, at Miguel's place.**

Miguel is in his bedroom, performing bicep curls. He is still wearing his tank top and his athletic shorts. He is also pretty sweaty from working out for a majority of the day.

"63, 64,65, 66." Said Miguel right before setting his hand weights back down on his bed. He then goes into his bathroom to take a shower so he can smell good when he goes over to Sam's house.

**An Hour Later, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Robby is in his bedroom, with his shirt off, performing some ab crunches.

"104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111." Said Robby right before finishing his crunches.

Robby gets up from the floor, picks up his cobra kai t-shirt that's on his bed, and puts it back on. After putting his shirt back on, he leaves his bedroom and goes into the living room, where his dad is watching tv.

"Hey Dad, I just got done performing a really killer ab workout." Said Robby.

"That's nice." Replied Johnny.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, do you want to order pizza and watch a movie?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Johnny. "Where do you want me to order pizza from?"

"How about Pizza Hut?" Suggested Robby.

"Sure, that'd be good." Replied Johnny. "What type of pizza would you like?"

"Cheese, peperoni, and sausage." Answered Robby.

"That sounds great!" Replied Johnny. "How about two pizzas: One Half Cheese and Half Sausage, and the other Peperoni?"

"That'll Do!" Replied Robby.

Johnny goes on google and looks up Pizza Hut's phone number in Reseda. After finding it out, He picks up his cell phone from out of his pocket and dials the number to order.

**25 Minutes Later.**

The doorbell rings, and Johnny gets up to answer it and it's the pizza hut delivery guy.

"Here's your Pizza, sir." Said the delivery guy.

Johnny pays the Pizza Delivery Guy, and the delivery guy hands Johnny the pizzas. The delivery guy leaves, and Johnny closes the door and walks over to the kitchen table and sets the pizzas down.

Robby walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"All right!" Said an enthusiastic Robby. "Hey Dad, Pick a movie to watch!"

"Okay." Replied Johnny.

"Pick Something that would be good to watch on Father's Day." Suggested Robby while washing his hands.

Johnny goes into his bedroom and looks at a box that has VHS tapes. While looking in the box, he finds a VHS copy of the 1986 Crime Drama "At Close Range", which stars Sean Penn and Christopher Walker.

"Perfect!" Said Johnny to himself.

Johnny picks up the VHS and goes into the living room.

"So, Dad, What movie did you pick out?" Asked Robby after he finished washing his hands.

"At Close Range." Said Johnny while holding up his VHS copy of the movie.

"What's that?" Asked Robby.

"It's a great movie starring Sean Penn and Christopher Walker." Answered Johnny.

"Oh, those guys are amazing actors!" Replied a smiling Robby while he grabbed a plate out of the dish cabinet.

"I'll pop it in." Said Johnny.

"Go ahead!" Replied Robby while he was grabbing a slice of cheese pizza to put on his plate.

Johnny goes to the living room and puts the tape in the VCR and turns the TV on and gets the TV on VCR mode. After finishing that task, Johnny goes back over to the kitchen and begins to wash his hands, while Robby walks over to the living room and sits down on the couch and sets his plate down on the coffee table.

**2 hours Later, Outside.**

Miguel and Sam have just arrived from the LaRusso Family Dinner, and Sam is dropping Miguel off outside his home. Sam parks her car near Miguel's home and takes the key out of the ignition, and she and Miguel get out of the car and close their car doors.

"I really enjoyed dinner, tonight." Said Miguel.

"Me Too." Replied a smiling Sam.

Miguel offers Sam a hug, and she returns the favor.

"But not as much as I enjoy this." Said Miguel right before kissing Sam on the lips, and she returns the favor, and the two enjoy a passionate kiss. After about 10 seconds, Sam and Miguel stop kissing and they just continue hugging. While hugging, Sam feels Miguel's left bicep, and she notices that it feels much stronger than it used to be, so she decides to squeeze it.

"Ooh, Miguel." Said an aroused Sam while squeezing Miguel's left bicep. "You really have been getting stronger!"

Miguel smiles.

"I bet you love that, don't you?" Asked a smiling Miguel.

Sam smiles and takes her hand off of Miguel's bicep and the two briefly stop hugging.

"Well, I've always liked you for who you are as a person." Answered a smiling Sam before putting her hand back on Miguel's bicep. "But I'd be lying if I said that these weren't a nice bonus."

Miguel smiles and giggles, and so does Sam before taking her hand off of Miguel's arm. The two wrap their arms around each other and share another passionate kiss.

"See you later, Sam." Said Miguel after he and Sam stop kissing.

Sam and Miguel stop hugging as well.

"Good Night, Miguel." Replied Sam. "I Love You!"

"I Love You, Too!" Replied Miguel.

Miguel opens the door to his home and goes inside, while Sam gets back insider her car, buckles up, starts the car, and drives off to go home.

**Meanwhile, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Johnny and Robby have just finished watching "At Close Range".

"So, Robby, what did you think?" Asked Johnny while he got up to walk over to the VCR to get the tape out.

"That was a fantastic movie!" Answered Robby.

"Yeah, one of my favorite Sean Penn movies." Replied Johnny.

Johnny puts the tape back in it's case and holds it up while talking to Robby.

"This, Fast Times, and Bad Boys are my favorite Sean Penn movies." Said Johnny.

"Um, Dad, Bad Boys had Will Smith, Not Sean Penn." Replied Robby.

"No, that's a different movie." Replied Johnny. "I'm talking about the juvie drama with Sean Penn."

"Wow." Replied Robby. "I didn't know there was another movie called Bad Boys."

"I got it on tape." Replied Johnny. "We should watch it sometime."

"Okay." Replied Robby. "Well, I'm gonna get a shower and hit the hay."

"Alright, good night." Replied Johnny.

"Good Night, Dad." Replied Robby. "Oh, and Happy Father's Day!"

Johnny smiles when Robby tells him Happy Father's Day. Robby smiles back and goes back into his room.

Johnny picks up his and Robby's plates and throws the pizza scraps away in the trash and puts the plates in the dishwasher. After putting the plates in the dishwasher, he picks up the soda cans(Diet Cokes and Diet Pepsis) that are on the coffee table and throws them away. After throwing away the soda cans, Johnny picks up the pizza boxes that have the leftover pizza and puts them in the fridge.

**15 minutes later, in Robby's bedroom.**

Robby has just put on his underwear and pajama bottoms after taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He gets in his bed and begins to think about the day he had with his father. He is thinking about how he went from hating his father for neglecting him to how much he now loves his father and is glad that he gave him a chance.

Suddenly he gets an Idea.

Robby picks up his smartphone and texts Miguel the following:

_Hey Miguel, I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing Father's Day with my Dad, and I just wanted you to know how much I thank you for this wonderful day because it wouldn't have been possible without you. You're the reason why I have such a great relationship with my dad today, and I want you to know how happy you have made me. _

Robby sends the text. After a minute, he gets a reply from Miguel. It says the following:

_Aww, thanks man, You really are the best friend I've ever had._

Robby smiles, and decides to reply to it. His reply says the following:

_Your welcome. Anyway, Dad and I went to this really cool Burger place. Would you like for me and you to grab lunch there after Karate tomorrow?_

Robby sends his reply. After about 40 seconds, he gets a reply from Miguel. It reads the following:

_That would be great! I'd love that!_

Robby smiles and types another reply. It reads the following:

_Thanks, Man. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now, but see you tomorrow. Good Night, Dude!_

Robby sends his text. After 15 seconds, he gets a reply from Miguel. It reads the following:

_Okay, Good Night, Dude!_

Robby smiles and sets his phone down on the drawer next to his bed. Suddenly, he remember that there's this box in his room that he's never looked at. He decided to get out of his bed and walks over to the box to see what's inside. He opens the box and finds some old drawings that he drew as a little kid, including a drawing of a dinosaur and another drawing of a house. Finally, he finds another drawing of his, this one being a drawing of him, Johnny, and Shannon standing in front of a red car and behind a tree, and at the bottom is a message that reads "To Daddy Love Robby".

Robby smiles, and even lets out some tears of joy at the sight of seeing this particular drawing. He always assumed that his father threw it away, but nope, he kept it!

Robby smiles, sets the drawings back down in the box, and walks back over to his bed, and gets back in it, and tucks himself in, and falls asleep.

_Author's Notes: I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! Also, to my readers, I want to say until next time, take care, and Chapter 13 will hopefully be done in the near future. Peace Out!_


	13. Chapter 13: Young Hearts

** Chapter 13: Young Hearts**

It is Tuesday, June 26th, 2018, 9:34 PM at Johnny and Robby's apartment. Robby is in his bedroom, shirtless while wearing some athletic shorts, performing some Russian twists. Suddenly, his smartphone, which is laying on his drawer, starts ringing. He stops performing his Russian twists, picks up the phone, and sees that it's a video call from Yasmine. He answers the call.

"Hey babe, wazzup?" Asked Robby.

"Hey Robby!" Replied Yasmine.

Yasmine notices that Robby is shirtless.

"Hmm, I'm really liking this picture!" Said a flirtatious Yasmine.

Robby snickers.

"You working out or something?" Asked Yasmine.

"I was just doing some Russian twists after doing some push ups, and I'm gonna do some bicep curls before I hop in the shower and hit the hay." Answered Robby.

"That's cool." Replied Yasmine. "Anyway babe, I've got some cool news for you!"

"Really?" Asked a smiling Robby. "What's that?"

"Well, Tomorrow morning, my parents are going out of town to Las Vegas for two days for some conference, and I'm gonna have the whole place to myself, and I was wondering if you could come by after your karate class and hang out with me, maybe even spend the night?" Asked Yasmine.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Replied Robby.

"It'll be great!" Replied Yasmine. "We could tan outside together, swim in the pool, hang out in the hot tub, order pizza, watch a movie, make love, just whatever you want to do!"

"That sounds great to me!" Replied a smiling Robby. "I'll ask my dad if I can go over to your house tomorrow."

"Sounds great!" Replied Yasmine. "Anyway, gotta go, but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" Replied Robby. "Good Night, Babe!"

"Good Night, Stud!" Replied Yasmine.

Both Robby and Yasmine hang up.

**20 Minutes Later.**

Yasmine is in her bedroom and she has just finished getting ready for bed and is now in her bed. Suddenly, her smartphone goes off. She picks it up and sees that it's a text from Robby. She opens the text and reads it. It reads the following:

_Hey Babe, Dad says that I can come over tomorrow. I'll come over around 2ish. How's that?_

Yasmine smiles and types up a reply. The reply reads the following:

_That sounds perfect!_

Yasmine sends her text and sets her phone down on the desk next to her bed. She tucks herself back into bed and lays her head down on her pillow. She begins to think about how lucky she is to have Robby as a boyfriend, and how she loves him way more than any of the other boys she dated before him. She loves that unlike all of her previous boyfriends, Robby is the first one to actually care about her as a human being, instead of just viewing her as some hot blonde piece of ass that he can stick his dick in. To her, Robby is an almost perfect boyfriend. She loves his hair, eyes, face, smile, body, personality, etc. and she's upset that Robby is going to be a junior, while she's going to be a senior, because that means that she and Robby won't be together anymore after she graduates High School. If Robby were 17 instead of 16 and going into his senior year instead of his junior year, if he were just an inch taller, and if he had wealthy parents, She'd not only see him as the perfect boyfriend, He'd be Hubby Material! But his flaws didn't stop her from wanting to be with him, because she truly loves him! She loves his 90's style hair, his hazel green eyes, his winning smile, his pretty boy face, and his toned, fit body, but what she loves the most about him is his personality and the fact that he actually truly loves her and cares about her and respects her as a person. After thinking about all this, Yasmine smiles and closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**The Following Morning, In Miguel's Bedroom.**

It is 8:00 AM. Miguel Diaz is in his bedroom, wearing a tank top and some athletic shorts, performing sit ups.

"133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140!" Said Miguel right before he finished performing his sit ups.

After finishing his sit ups, Miguel gets up from the floor and goes into his bathroom to take a shower. When he goes into his bathroom, he closes the bathroom door, and after closing the door, he takes off his tank top. After taking his tank top off, he looks at himself in the mirror, noticing how his body has changed. Now, he still isn't as muscular as his friend Robby, but his body has definitely gotten stronger. While looking in the mirror, Miguel begins to flex and he notices that not only have his arms gotten bigger, but his chest has become more toned, like the type of chest his buddy Hawk has. He also notices that his shoulders have become more broad, and his abdominal muscles are becoming visible. Not a six pack, per se, but a budding four pack. Miguel smiles, thinking about the progress he's made.

**30 Minutes Later.**

Robby is driving his car, and Miguel is sitting in the front passenger seat. They have just left their apartments and are on there way over to the Cobra Kai Dojo.

"So, Robby, do you want to come to the beach club with Me, Sam, and Aisha after class?" Asked Miguel.

"Sorry, no can do." Answered Robby. "After class, I'm going over to Yasmine's and I'm gonna hang out with her at her place and spend the night."

"Okay." Replied Miguel.

"Although which beach club is it?" Asked a curious Robby.

"Oaks on the Beach." Answered Miguel. "Have you ever been there?"

"I kinda used to work there." Replied Robby.

"Really?" Asked a surprised Miguel.

"Yep." Answered Robby.

"When?" Asked Miguel.

"A couple days last summer." Answered Robby. "It wasn't a great fit."

"Guess it was a boring job, huh?" Replied Miguel.

"Yeah." Replied Robby. "So, are either Sam's parents or Aisha's parents gonna be there?"

"Sam's mom is gonna be there." Answered Miguel.

"What about her dad?" Asked Robby.

"He's working." Answered Miguel.

_Author's Notes: See what I did there? In this story, Daniel is working instead of being away at karate camp!_

**Later that day, at 12:03 PM, outside the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Robby, Aisha, and Miguel have just walked out of the dojo. They are in their street clothes and they are not in their Gi's anymore.

Robby walks up to his car and puts his bag containing his Gi inside.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go over to McDonalds to eat a salad." Said Robby to Aisha and Miguel.

"Okay, see you later." Replied Miguel and Aisha.

Robby leaves and walks over to the nearby McDonalds. While Robby leaves, Sam shows up in her BMW and parks.

"Hey guys!" Said a smiling Sam to Miguel and Aisha.

"Hey, Babe!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

Miguel hops in the front passenger side of Sam's BMW and he and Sam share a kiss while Aisha gets in the back seat.

"I asked Robby if he could come and he said that he's going over to Yasmine's." Said Miguel after he and Sam finished their kiss.

"Aww, that's disappointing." Replied a disappointed Sam.

"Yeah, it is." Replied Miguel. "But at least he's gonna have fun with his girlfriend, just like I'm gonna have fun with my girlfriend!"

"And who is this girlfriend of yours that you speak of?" Asked a smiling Sam.

"Umm, her name is Samantha LaRusso." Answered Miguel.

"Samantha LaRusso who?" Asked a smiling Sam.

Miguel points to Sam and tells her "Samantha LaRusso You!".

Sam smiles, and she and Miguel share another kiss.

"Okay, enough kissing, let's go." Begged an annoyed Aisha.

Miguel and Sam stop kissing and laugh, and Sam backs her car out and drives off.

**About 45 minutes later, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Robby has just arrived home from McDonalds, and he parks his car, takes the key out of the ignition, picks up the bag containing his Gi, gets out of his car, closes the door, locks the car, and goes inside his home. When he gets inside, he sees his father sitting on the couch, talking to Jacob Kidman, his attorney.

"There's my son, the champ!" Said Johnny to Jacob.

Robby decides to set his bag down and walks over to the couch and introduces himself to Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Robby." Said Robby while introducing himself to Jacob and offering a handshake.

Robby and Jacob begin to shake hands.

"Hello, Robby." Replied Jacob. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jacob. Your father has told me all about you!"

"Thanks, and dad has told me a lot about you, too!" Replied Robby.

Robby and Jacob end their handshake.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but sadly, I can't really talk anymore, I have to get a shower and I'm gonna be going somewhere, and I'm sure your probably too busy talking legal stuff with dad to talk to me, so I'm gonna leave both of you alone." Said Robby.

"Okay." Replied Jacob.

Robby picks up his bag and goes into his bedroom and locks the door.

**About 20 Minutes later, at the Beach Club.**

Sam, Miguel, and Aisha are at the beach club. Aisha is swimming in the pool, while Sam and Miguel are lying face down on their beach lawn chairs, with small pillows under their chests, sunbathing. Sam is spouting a "knot the pudding" bun hairstyle and is also wearing a beautiful blue bikini, while Miguel is wearing a set of blue bathing trunks. Aisha is wearing a brown one piece bathing suit.

"Oh man, this feels so good!" Commented Miguel.

"I know, right?" Replied Sam. "Tanning is just so relaxing!"

Miguel looks into Sam's beautiful blue eyes and says "But I'm not sure you'll be able to tan as well as me."

Sam smiles and giggles.

"Oh, please, Diaz, I'm a LaRusso. We Tan Great!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Miguel smiles.

"Well, LaRusso, I personally think you look better light skinned, especially when you're with someone as tan as me!" Replied a smiling, sarcastic Miguel.

"Well, Diaz, what makes you say that?" Asked a smiling Sam.

"I just think our looks go together like bread and butter!" Answered a smiling, sarcastic Miguel.

Sam smiles and chuckles, thinking about how much she loves it whenever Miguel tells her cheeseball romantic jokes.

"You know what else goes together like bread and butter?" Asked a smiling Sam.

"What?" Asked a smiling Miguel.

Sam reaches her face over to Miguel's and the two share a tender kiss. After the kiss ends, Sam and Miguel burst into laughter.

"God, that was corny as hell." Said a smiling Sam after she and Miguel finished laughing.

Suddenly, Aisha climbs up the pool ladder and gets out of the pool and walks over to her beach lawn chair and picks up her towel that is sitting on her chair, and she wraps her towel around her body and sits down in her chair. After sitting down, she unzips her bag and takes her goggles off and puts them in her bag and pulls out her glasses and puts them back on and zips up her bag.

"Aisha, what are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"Just drying off." Answered Aisha.

**Meanwhile, at a table that Amanda is sitting at nearby.**

Amanda is sitting at a table near the pool, chit chatting with some female friends of hers, including a woman that she has just met named Karen Webber.

"So Karen, how long have you been in the valley?" Asked Amanda.

"Almost a month, now." Answered Karen. "Me, my husband, and kids used to live in San Diego, but we decided to move here because Jack thought this would be a better place to raise our children."

"Jack?" Asked Amanda.

"My husband." Answered Karen.

"Jack "The Snack" Webber?" Asked Amanda. "The wrestler?"

"Yep, that's him!" Answered Karen.

"Wow, I can't I'm talking to Jack Webber's wife." Replied a smiling Amanda. "Is he here?"

"No." Answered Karen. "He's taking his car to some Auto dealership."

"Which one?" Asked Amanda. "LaRusso Auto?"

"I don't know, but if it is, that would be one big coincidence!" Replied Karen.

Suddenly, Amanda gets a text on her smartphone. It is a text from Daniel. She opens the text.

"Amanda! You are not going to believe this, But Jack Webber is here at the dealership!" read the text.

Amanda laughs and shows the text to Karen, who also laughs.

**About 7 minutes later, where Sam, Miguel, and Aisha are at.**

Miguel and Sam are still tanning, while Aisha has been drying off. Aisha is starting to get hungry, and she feels that she is dry enough she decides she is going to go grab herself a snack.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry." Said Aisha to Sam and Miguel. "Would either of you like to come grab some snacks with me?"

"I will." Answered Sam.

Aisha gets up from her chair.

"How about you, Miguel?" Asked Aisha.

Miguel turns his head rightward and looks at Aisha.

"Nah, I'm good." Answered Miguel. "Besides, I think both of you girls could use a snack break right now!"

Sam turns her head left and looks directly into Miguel's eyes.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." Says Sam.

"Enjoy your snacks, babe!" Replied Miguel.

Sam and Miguel share a quick kiss and Sam gets up and she and Aisha grab their bathing suit cover ups and walk away. While they walk away, Miguel looks at Sam and checks out her behind, and thinks about how nice it looks in her bikini.

**A Minute and a Half later.**

Aisha and Sam are on the balcony that has all the snacks. The snacks range from cupcakes to cheese to all types of food. They are both wearing their bathing suit cover ups.

"Hmm, these looks good." Said Sam after seeing some cupcakes.

Sam smiles and picks up a cupcake with the tong and puts it on her plate. She also sees strawberries, cheese, grapes, and blueberries, and picks up one of each.

"Aww, isn't the food the best part about the beach club?" Asked Sam.

"Nope." Answered Aisha.

"Oh, come on, Aisha." Replied Sam. "What could possibly be better about the beach than the food?"

"Umm, the shirtless guys." Replied Aisha.

Sam chuckles and smiles, and then she lucks over the balcony and she sees Miguel at the pool. At first, she notices that Miguel is no longer lying down on his stomach on his beach lawn chair, but is now lying down on his back instead, with the chair slightly adjusted, and is now wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses. And then, she notices something else has changed: His body looks different from the last time she saw him without a shirt on. She already knew that his arms were getting more muscular, but now, she notices that not only have his arms gotten stronger, his chest has become more toned than before, and his abdominal muscles are becoming visible. She smiles in admiration while examining Miguel's developing physique, and Aisha notices that Sam is smiling and blushing over Miguel's body.

"Okay, so you're blushing because your boyfriend has abs now." Commented Aisha.

Sam responds to Aisha's comment by smiling even wider and even shows some teeth.

"God, you're such a horndog." Continued Aisha.

Aisha and Sam both chuckle and Sam replies "Okay" before the two of them walk off.

**Later that day, at 1:55 PM, at Yasmine's house.**

Yasmine is sitting on her living room couch, eating some yogurt, while wearing a beautiful red bikini. She is thinking about how Robby is going to be at her house soon, and much to her delight, the doorbell rings. She sets her yogurt down on the coffee table, and she gets up from the couch and walks over to the front door and she sees that the person at the front door is none other than Robby, her boyfriend, who is carrying a bag, so she opens the door to let Robby in.

"Hey Babe!" Said a smiling Robby as he walked into the house. After Yasmine lets him in, she closes the front door, and Robby sets his bag down on the floor and the two embrace and share a tender kiss.

"You look beautiful in red." Said Robby after he and Yasmine finished their kiss.

"Aw, Thanks, Baby!" Replied a smiling Yasmine. "I knew you'd love it!"

"So, anyway, I have to finish my yogurt, but how about you take your bag upstairs to my room and change into your swim trunks and put on sunscreen while I finish my yogurt?" Requested Yasmine.

"Sure thing, babe!" Answered a smiling Robby.

Robby and Yasmine share another kiss, and the two let go of each other and Robby picks up his bag from the floor and begins to walk to go upstairs to Yasmine's bedroom to change and put on his tanning lotion, and suddenly, Yasmine has something to tell Robby.

"Oh, Robby, Wait!" Said Yasmine.

Robby turns around and faces Yasmine.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Robby.

"No." Answered Yasmine. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't want you to put on your tanning lotion."

"Why not?" Asked Robby.

"Because I want to put it on for you!" Answered Yasmine. "And vice versa! What do you say?"

Robby smiles and chuckles, and answers "Deal."

**About 5 minutes later.**

Robby and Yasmine are now outside in the backyard, where the pool is at. The pool includes a slide, a diving board, and a waterfall. The backyard also has a hot tub. Yasmine is still in her red bikini, while Robby is now shirtless and is wearing a pair of black swim trunks. They are both carrying their own bottle of suntan lotion and they are both wearing flip flops. Robby is also carrying a pair of aviator sunglasses. On the poolside, there are two Patio Pool Sun Bed Wicker Lounge Chairs with Adjustable backs and premium waterproof polyester cushions, and Robby and Yasmine are walking over to them. Adjacent to the lounge chairs is a small table.

"Okay, Robby. I want you to do me first." Said Yasmine once she and Robby made it to the lounge chairs.

Yasmine gets on one of them and she lays down on it on her stomach, exposing her lovely back.

"Do my back." Request Yasmine while she handed her bottle of suntan lotion to Robby.

Robby takes Yasmine's suntan lotion, puts both his bottle and his pair of sunglasses down on the small table, and straddles over Yasmine, puts some lotion on his hands, rubs them, and begins to apply the lotion to her back. First, he applies the lotion to the back of her neck, after rubbing the back of her neck, he rubs her shoulders, which he really enjoys doing, and Yasmine really enjoys having her shoulders rubbed as well. She especially likes how warm Robby's hands feel.

"Aww, that feels nice!" Said Yasmine.

"You're welcome!" Replied Robby.

After finishing rubbing her shoulders, he moves on to her back, and Yasmine loves Robby rubbing the suntan lotion on her back even more.

"Aww, that feels even better!" Said a smiling Yasmine.

Robby is enjoying rubbing the lotion on Yasmine's gorgeous back, and after finishing her back, he stops straddling Yasmine, goes over to her right and gets down on his knees so he can begin to apply the lotion to the back of her legs. But before he begins to apply the lotion to the back of her legs, he decides to check out her behind, and while he checks it out, he thinks about how nice, tight, and firm her ass looks in that gorgeous red bikini bottom. Now, Robby has always thought that Yasmine had a nice ass, but in that red bikini bottom? Her ass looked even more stunning!

"Umm, Robby, aren't you going to do my legs?" Asked Yasmine.

Robby comes back to his senses.

"Oh, Sorry, I just got a little carried away." Replied Robby.

Yasmine chuckles, and Robby puts some more of Yasmine's lotion on his hands and begins to do the back of her legs.

"Aww, that feels so nice." Commented Yasmine.

After Robby finishes oiling up the back of Yasmine's legs, Yasmine rolls over onto her back.

"Now, do my front!" Requested Yasmine.

"Okay." Replied a smiling Robby.

Robby applies some more of Yasmine's suntan lotion to his hands and begins to smear the lotion onto Yasmine's front legs. While doing so, he thinks about what nice legs Yasmine has. After he finishes doing her front legs, he decides to get on top of the chair Yasmine is lying down in and straddles over her again. After he began straddling over Yasmine again, he puts some more lotion on his hands and begins to apply the lotion above Yasmine's chest. While applying the lotion above her chest, he notices that Yasmine's hard, erect nipples are visible through her red bikini top. Robby smiles while seeing Yasmine's beautiful cleavage up close. After he finishes applying the lotion to her upper body, he begins to rub the lotion on her toned, flat stomach, to which he enjoys doing, and to which Yasmine enjoys having done to her.

"Aww, that feels awesome!" Commented Yasmine while Robby was rubbing her stomach.

"You're welcome." Replied Robby before finishing.

After finishing, Robby takes his hands off of Yasmine.

"Okay, now do my arms." Requested Yasmine.

Robby stops straddling over Yasmine and gets off of the chair that Yasmine is lying down on, and goes over to her left and gets down on his knees, and Yasmine sits up and turns to her left, with her feet touching the ground. Robby applies some more of Yasmine's suntan lotion to his hands, sits to her left, and then applies the lotion to her left arm. After applying the lotion to her left arm, he moves over to her right and applies it to her right arm.

"Okay, that should do it." Said Robby after he finished smearing the lotion onto Yasmine's arms.

"Now my turn to do you." Announced Yasmine.

Robby gets on the lounge chair next to Yasmine's, and lies down on his stomach, exposing his broad shoulders and muscular back to Yasmine. Yasmine picks up Robby's suntan lotion and straddles over him. She puts some of the lotion on her hands, rubs them, and begins to apply the lotion to the back of Robby's neck. After rubbing the back of Robby's neck, she moves onto his shoulders.

"Aww, that feels good." Commented a smiling Robby while Yasmine was oiling Robby's shoulders.

"You're welcome." Replied Yasmine, who is enjoying oiling Robby's shoulders just as much as Robby enjoys his shoulders being rubbed by Yasmine's warm hands. While doing Robby's shoulders, she looks at them and smiles, admiring how broad they are. After finishing his shoulders, she moves onto his back. Yasmine smiles even wider as she begins to smear the lotion on Robby's back, admiring how strong and muscular it is.

"Aww, that's feels amazing!" Commented a smiling Robby while Yasmine was oiling up his back.

Yasmine smiles the entire time while rubbing Robby's back, not just because she loves smearing the lotion on Robby's strong, muscular back, but also because Robby enjoys her doing so. After she finishes doing Robby's back, she stops straddling over him and goes over to his left and gets down on her knees and puts some more of Robby's lotion on her hands and rubs them together and applies the lotion to the back of Robby's legs.

"Okay, Robby, now it's time for me to do your front." Announced Yasmine after she finished applying the lotion to the back of Robby's legs.

"Alright." Replied Robby.

Robby rolls over and lies down on his back, exposing his muscular chest and six pack abs to Yasmine. Yasmine smiles and straddles over Robby again, and applies the sun tan lotion to her hands and rubs them together and begins to apply the lotion to Robby's chest.

"Aww, that feels so good!" Commented a smiling Robby while Yasmine was smearing the lotion onto his chest. Yasmine continues smiling.

Robby is thinking about how much he enjoys Yasmine rubbing her oiled hands on his chest, while Yasmine is thinking about how much she loves rubbing her hands onto Robby's muscular chest. After finishing his chest, Yasmine moves on to Robby's stomach.

"Aww, you're doing great!" Commented a smiling Robby while Yasmine was smearing the lotion onto Robby's stomach. Yasmine smiles even bigger.

Robby is thinking about how much he loves Yasmine rubbing and smearing the lotion onto his stomach, while Yasmine is thinking about how much she loves rubbing Robby's ripped abdominal muscles.

"Okay, now time for me to do the front of your legs." Said Yasmine after she finished doing Robby's stomach.

After she finishes smearing the lotion onto his stomach, she stops straddling over him and goes over to his right and gets down on her knees. Robby turns around to his right and sets his feet down on the concrete. She picks up Robby's suntan lotion, and applies it to her hands. After applying the lotion to her hands, she rubs her hands together and begins to smear the lotion onto the front of Robby's left leg. After she finishes the front of his left leg, she applies the lotion to the front of his right leg.

"Okay, now time to do your arms." Said Yasmine after she was done with Robby's legs.

Yasmine sits to the left of Robby and begins to apply the lotion to her hands and rubs them together. After rubbing her hands, she begins to smear the lotion onto Robby's left arm, and Robby smiles whiles she is rubbing the lotion onto his arm. Eventually, she reaches his bicep, which she decides to gently squeeze, admiring how strong Robby's left bicep is.

"Yasmine, hold on a second." Said Robby.

Yasmine pauses for a second, and she lets go of Robby's left arm, and after she lets go, Robby decides to flex his left bicep.

"Now, continue." Said Robby.

Yasmine smiles and chuckles, and she gives him another gentle bicep squeeze before continuing to rub the lotion onto Robby's left bicep, and Robby smiles in response to Yasmine feeling his left bicep. After finishing rubbing his left bicep, she does the rest of his left arm. After finishing his left arm, she puts some more of the lotion on her hands and rubs them together and gets up and goes over to Robby's right and sits down and applies to the lotion to Robby's right arm in the exact same manner she did his left arm, and Robby even flexes his right bicep for her when she gets to that area.

"Okay, all done!" Announced Yasmine after she finished applying the lotion to Robby's right arm.

Yasmine gets up from Robby's lounge chair and goes over to hers and lies down on her lounge chair flat on her stomach, while Robby gets up and picks up both tanning lotions from the floor and sets them down on the small table, and picks up the pair of aviator sunglasses that are in a container that is sitting on top of the small table adjacent to the tanning lotions and takes them out of the container and puts them on and goes over to his lounge chair and lies down on it flat on his back, and adjusts the head part of the chair slightly as if it were a pillow, and Yasmine turns her head to look at Robby and smiles, enjoying the close up view of a shirtless, aviators wearing Robby lying down on a lounge chair, sunbathing.

**Meanwhile, back at the beach club.**

Miguel, Sam, and Aisha are swimming in the pool at the beach club. But Miguel has something that he's about to tell Sam and Aisha.

"Okay girls, I'm gonna get out of the pool, go dry off, and get a bite to eat." Announced Miguel. "I'll be back soon!"

Miguel and Sam share a kiss and Miguel swims over to the pool ladder and climbs up it. After finishing climbing up the ladder, Miguel gets on the pool patio and walks over to his chair and puts on his flip flops and grabs his Cobra Kai towel and dries off with it. After drying off with the towel, he goes over to the bathroom so he can wash his hands.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

Miguel is over at the balcony where Sam and Aisha previously were, and is looking for some snacks. He picks up a plate and grabs a tong and picks up a slice of cheese, as well as a few strawberries and blueberries, and puts them on his plate. After getting his snacks, he sets the tong down and takes his plate and goes over to a nearby table to eat them.

**A Couple Minutes Later.**

Miguel has just finished eating his snacks, so he throws his plate away, and goes back over to the balcony, just so he can get a view of the pool from the balcony. And he sees Sam climbing out of the pool and getting on the pool patio and walking over to her chair and grabs her blue towel and wipes her face with it and wraps it around her body and lies down in her chair. Miguel looks at Sam in admiration, thinking about how beautiful she looks while having a blue towel wrapped around her body. Miguel smiles, until suddenly he sees a guy walk over to Sam, and he sees that the two of them have started chit chatting. The guy is a blonde, muscular teenager, with an uncanny resemblance to Tom Holland, with the only noticeable difference being hair color. After about 8 seconds, he notices that the guy is talking to Sam in a flirtatious manner, which upsets him, So Miguel decides to go talk to Mrs. LaRusso about the situation.

**48 seconds later.**

Amanda is still sitting at her table, while Karen Webber has gone to the bathroom, and suddenly, Miguel shows up.

"Umm, Mrs. LaRusso, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have a problem." Said Miguel.

Amanda turns her head and faces Miguel.

"What's the matter, Miguel?" Asked Amanda.

"Well, there's some guy talking to Sam." Answered Miguel.

Amanda looks at where Sam is at and notices Sam, lying down in a chair, with her towel wrapped around her, talking to a blonde, muscular, teenage boy.

"I see." Replied Amanda.

"And I don't like the way it looks like he's talking to her." Continued Miguel. "I think he's trying to flirt with her."

"Well, Miguel, we're at the beach, and Sam is a very pretty girl, and guys like to flirt with pretty girls at the beach, and vice versa." Replied Amanda.

"I know, Mrs. LaRusso, but seeing some random guy trying to flirt with Sam makes me feel uncomfortable." Replied Miguel. "What should I do?"

"Just go over there, and ask Sam if he's bothering her, and finds out what's going on." Answered Amanda. "Besides, he's a teenage boy talking to a pretty girl, and he's probably just met Sam and doesn't know anything about her."

"You're right, Mrs. LaRusso." Replied Miguel. "Thanks!"

Miguel and Amanda both smile, and Miguel walks over to where Sam and the boy are talking.

"So, Sam, are you just here with your friend?" Asked the boy.

"No, I'm also with my mom and my boyfriend." Answered Sam.

After hearing this, the boy stops smiling and has a bummed out look on his face, and suddenly, Miguel appears.

"Hey Sam, is this guy bothering you?" Asked an assertive Miguel while he was walking over to her and the boy.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry!" Said the boy to Miguel.

"Miguel, everything's fine." Replied Sam.

Miguel gets over to Sam and the boy, and stops walking.

"No, it's not." Replied the boy. "I owe both of you and your boyfriend an apology."

The boy and Miguel look at each other right in the eye.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I just saw Sam, and I thought she was cute, so I decided to talk to her. I didn't know that she had a boyfriend, I'm sorry." Continued the boy. "I should probably go now."

The boy begins to leave, but Miguel doesn't want him to.

"No, No, please don't leave." Urged Miguel.

The boy stops walking and turns back around.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you just didn't know, that's all." Continued Miguel.

"So, you're not mad?" Asked the boy.

"No, I'm not." Answered Miguel. "Just don't do it again."

The boy smiles and chuckles.

"I won't." Replied the boy.

"My name's Miguel, by the way." Said Miguel as he offered the boy a handshake. "Miguel Diaz."

"I'm Nick." Replied the boy while he and Miguel shook hands. "Nick Webber."

Nick and Miguel stop shaking hands, and Aisha gets out of the pool and shows up right when Nick and Miguel stop shaking hands.

"And this is Aisha Robinson." Said Miguel. "And you've already met Samantha LaRusso, my lovely girlfriend."

"LaRusso?" Asked Nick. "Is she related to that car salesman guy?"

"He's my Dad." Answered Sam.

"That's cool." Replied Nick. "My dad is a famous former professional wrestler."

"Really?" Asked Sam. "Who?"

"Jack Webber!" Answered Nick.

"Jack the Snack?" Asked Miguel. "He's your dad?"

"Yep Yep!" Answered Nick.

"Is he here?" Asked Miguel.

"No, but my mom is." Answered Nick.

"So, Nick, are you a wrestler too?" Asked Miguel.

"Nope, I play Football." Answered Nick. "Say, you look fairly athletic yourself. Do you play any sports?"

"Well, if Karate counts as a sport, then yes." Answered Miguel.

Hmm, Karate, Huh?" Replied Nick. "That's interesting, I didn't know anyone still did Karate. I thought Karate had gone the way of the video store, and that is was all about BJJ and MMA these days."

"Well, Karate has made a comeback here in the valley with Cobra Kai." Commented Aisha.

"What's Cobra Kai?" Asked Nick.

"It's our karate dojo." Answered Miguel. "Well, the one Aisha and I go to. Sam takes lessons from her dad."

"That's a pretty badass name for a karate school." Replied Nick.

"Thanks." Replied Miguel. "We get that a lot."

"You're welcome." Replied Nick.

"So, you mentioned you play football." Replied Miguel.

"Yep, and I was the number one player on my team my junior year, and I can't wait to try out for West Valley High this semester." Replied Nick.

"You're gonna be at West Valley?" Asked Miguel.

"Yep." Answered Nick.

"That's where Me, Sam, and Aisha go to school." Replied Miguel. "I can't wait to see you play this year."

"Thanks!" Replied Nick.

"You know, Aisha's dad is a famous football player." Commented Sam.

Nick suddenly remembers that Aisha's last name is Robinson, and looks at Aisha.

"Wait, are you Isaiah Robinson's daughter?" Asked Nick.

"Yes." Answered Aisha.

"Holy Crap, This is awesome!" Replied an ecstatic Nick. "your dad is a huge inspiration to me."

"Thanks." Replied Aisha.

"Well, Sam and I are gonna go back in the pool, so we'll leave the two of you alone." Said Miguel.

Sam gets out of her towel and off of her chair, and she and Miguel jump back into the pool.

**Cut To: Yasmine's backyard, at 2:33 PM.**

Robby and Yasmine are still lying down on their longue chairs, although now, Robby is lying down on his stomach instead of his back, and Yasmine is lying down on her back instead of her stomach, and is now wearing Robby's aviators.

"Hey Robby, are you ready to get in the pool?" Asked Yasmine.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Answered Robby. "Let's go down the slide together."

Yasmine takes off Robby's sunglasses and gets up and puts them back in the container and sets the container back down on the small table.

"I'm going go grab some towels and I will be right back." Said Yasmine.

Yasmine goes back inside and grabs a couple towels out of a closet, and goes back outside to the backyard and puts one towel on her lounge chair, and puts another on Robby's lounge chair.

"Now we can do down the slide!" Announced Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine walk over to the slide together and they go up the steps to the slide, with Yasmine going up first, with Robby following her. After Yasmine sits down on top of the slide, Robby gets up there and sits down behind her and grabs her stomach and she sits in his lap and he holds onto her.

"Ready?" Asked Robby.

"Let's Go!" Answered Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine go down the slide together and land in the pool. Once they land in the pool, Robby lets go of Yasmine, and Yasmine and Robby grab some pool noodles that are in the pool.

"Pool Noodles!" Said Robby. "Cool!"

"Thanks." Replied Yasmine. "I purposely put them in here before you came over."

"Really?" Asked Robby. "Why?"

"So I can do this!" Said Yasmine right before blowing pool water into Robby's face through the pool noodle.

"Yasmine, what the hell?" Asked an irritated Robby after having pool water blown in his face.

Yasmine is laughing her ass off at Robby.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" Asked an aggravated Robby.

Yasmine continues laughing.

"Well let's see how you like it." Said Robby right before blowing pool water into Yasmine's face through his pool noodle.

"Uh, you asshole!" Replied a pissed off Yasmine before blowing pool water into Robby's face again.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that." Said Robby after Yasmine blew pool water into his face again.

Robby blows pool water into Yasmine's face again, and after blowing pool water into her face again, she pretends to drown.

"Oh, Robby, I'm drowning!" Said Yasmine while pretending to drown. "Help Me!"

Robby swims over to Yasmine and grabs her, and he notices that her eyes are closed, and that she's pretending to be unconscious.

"Don't worry, poor Yasmine." Said Robby. "I know CPR."

Robby kisses Yasmine right on the lips, and Yasmine opens her eyes back up and the two continue to share a tender kiss.

"Oh, thank you Robby for saving my life." Said a smiling Yasmine after they finished kissing.

"You're very welcome." Replied a smiling Robby.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Announced Yasmine, and by "take a shower", she means that she's going to swim over to the waterfall.

Yasmine swims over to the waterfall, and Robby follows her. Yasmine sticks her head under the falling water as if she were taking a shower, and Robby does the same. After about five seconds, they stop pretending to shower, but stay near the waterfall. Robby and Yasmine begin to look into each other's eyes.

"You are unbelievably beautiful!" Said a smiling Robby.

Yasmine smiles, and she and Robby embrace and the two begin kissing passionately.

**Cut To: A little over two hours later.**

It is now 4:50 PM, and Robby and Yasmine have been in the pool, making out near the waterfall, Cocktail style, for a little over two hours now. While Yasmine has been enjoying the kissing fest, she now feels like taking a break, so she decides to stop making out with Robby and also decides to ask him a question.

"So, Robby, would you like to get in the hot tub?" Asked Yasmine after she and Robby stopped kissing.

"Right Now?" Asked Robby.

"Yes, Right Now." Answered Yasmine. "Let's get in the hot tub and take a little break from kissing and just chit chat for awhile."

"Sure." Answered Robby.

Robby and Yasmine let go of each other, and they both swim over to the pool steps, and they both walk up the steps and get out of the pool, and walk over to the hot tub and get in it. Yasmine gets in first, while Robby gets in second.

"Aww, this feels good." Commented a smiling Robby after entering the hot tub.

"I know, right?" Replied a smiling Yasmine. "So, anyway, how are things going at the dojo?"

"Things are going fine." Answered Robby. "Dad is having us train hard, and we're all getting better, especially Me, Miguel, Hawk, and Aisha."

"Aisha has lost so much weight." Replied Yasmine.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Robby. "I'm really proud of her."

"Me too." Replied Yasmine. "I'm so glad she finally decided to get off her ass and lose some weight instead of acting like one of those body positivity morons."

"Oh my God." Replied Robby. "Those people are so ridiculous."

"I know." Replied Yasmine. "I remember one time that Counselor Blatt bitch gave a stupid speech during lunch telling us some bullshit about how all bodies are beautiful in their own way and how no one's body is more or less attractive than anyone else's."

"That woman's speeches are so dumb." Replied Robby.

"I know." Replied Yasmine. "I wanted to get up and tell her sorry, bitch, but when guys take their shirts off, I wanna see pecs and abs, not bitch tits and beer bellies." Answered Yasmine.

Robby laughs.

"Oh my god, Yasmine." Replied a laughing Robby. "You're Hilarious!"

"Thanks." Replied Yasmine. "I wish I had gotten up and told her that."

"I love how politically incorrect you are." Replied a smiling Robby.

"Political Correctness is so dumb." Replied Yasmine. "I hate how those body positivity dumbasses go around telling fat people that they're healthy at any size."

"Science says otherwise." Replied Robby.

"I also hate how they whine about fat shaming and body shaming." Continued Yasmine. "I'm like maybe if they didn't have such fat, disgusting bodies, people wouldn't shame them for it."

"Now, wait a second, Yasmine." Replied Robby. "They shouldn't be shamed for being fat, they just need to be encouraged to eat healthy and exercise. I mean, take me for example. My mom made sure that I ate healthy growing up. Sure, she let me have some junk food here and there, but bottom line, she made sure I ate healthy, and not only did I eat healthy growing up, I was also a very athletic kid. I played soccer from ages 3 to 14, I've been doing pushups, sit ups, and crunches religiously since I was 6, and I've been working out with hand weights since I was 10."

"Hand weights?" Replied Yasmine. "I thought they were called Dumbbells?"

"Well, I call them hand weights." Replied Robby. "but the point is that because of everything I mentioned, I have a fit body and I'm thankful for it."

"Good thing your mom fed you the right food." Replied Yasmine. "Sounds like she really cared about you."

"Well, not always." Replied Robby.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yasmine.

"Well, growing up, my mom wasn't always there for me, and my dad was never there for me." Answered Robby. "A lot of times, instead of spending time with me, she was bringing home guys she met at bars and banging them."

"How many boyfriends has your mom had?" Asked Yasmine.

"I don't know." Answered Robby. "I lost count."

"Well, Robby, I can relate." Replied Yasmine.

"You can?" Asked Robby. "How?"

"My Dad is a total man-whore." Answered Yasmine.

"Really?" Asked Robby.

"Yes, Really." Answered Yasmine. "My Dad has cheated on my mom so many times. I mean, every two weeks, she catches him in bed with another woman."

"Wow." Replied a shocked Robby.

"The only reason why she's even still with him is because of his money." Continued Yasmine. "She hates him with a passion."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents." Replied Robby.

"Yeah, it sucks." Replied Yasmine. "I hate it when people assume that just because I have a rich daddy, my life must somehow be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Yeah, I bet that can get annoying." Replied Robby.

"Thanks for understanding." Replied Yasmine. "You know, Robby, you're the first boyfriend that I've ever told about my father's serial adultery."

"Really?" Asked Robby.

"Yes." Answered Yasmine. "I never told Cryler or any of my other boyfriends about it because I knew that none of them would care or listen. They all just saw me as some hot blonde piece of ass that they wanted to bang, none of them cared about me as a person."

"That must've sucked." Replied Robby.

"It did." Replied Yasmine. "But you, you're different. You're not like other guys. You actually care about me. You're the first boyfriend that I've ever had that I can actually talk to about anything."

Robby smiles.

"Yasmine, that is the most romantic thing that any girl has ever said to me." Said a smiling Robby.

"I love you so much, Robby." Replied a smiling Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine embrace, and they begin kissing again.

**Cut To: An Hour and A Half Later, at the McDonald's near the Cobra Kai Strip Mall.**

Sam and Aisha are at McDonald's, and they are both having Bacon/Grilled Chicken Ranch Salads. They are also now in their street clothes as opposed to their bathing suits. Sam has just dropped Miguel off at his house, so she and Aisha decided to go eat dinner at McDonald's before they both go home. Suddenly, Aisha's smartphone starts going off, so Aisha stops eating and gets her Smartphone out of her pocket and sees what's happening. She smiles.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"I just got a friend request from Nick." Answered Aisha.

"Cool." Replied a smiling Sam. "I think he has a thing for you."

"Only because of who my dad is." Replied Aisha.

"Well, maybe once he gets to know you better, he'll start to like you for who you are!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Yeah, perhaps." Replied Aisha. "Regardless, if he ever does ask me out on a date, I will say yes."

"You should." Replied Sam. "He's cute and he seems like a really nice guy."

"If he asked you out, would you say yes?" Asked Aisha.

"Uh, no, Aisha, I'm with Miguel." Answered Sam.

"What if you weren't?" Asked Aisha.

"Umm, I don't know." Answered a giggling Sam.

Aisha begins to giggle as well.

**Now, back to Robby and Yasmine.**

Robby and Yasmine are still in the hot tub, and Yasmine is giving Robby a back massage, and Robby is enjoying being the recipient of the massage, while Yasmine is enjoying being the conductor of the massage.

"Hey Robby, can I ask you a personal question?" Asked a smiling Yasmine.

"And what would that question be?" Asked a smiling Robby.

"Can you tell me about the whole plagiarism lawsuit thing?" Asked Yasmine.

Robby stops smiling, and Yasmine stops massaging Robby's back and she takes her hands off of her and he turns around and faces her.

"What about it?" Asked Robby.

"I just wanna know what the whole deal is." Answered Yasmine. "I wanna hear your side as opposed to the local media's side."

"Okay." Replied Robby. "Here it goes: As you know, my dad was a two time all valley karate champion back in the day, and John Kreese was his sensei, and Kreese's dojo was named Cobra Kai."

"Okay." Replied Yasmine. "What else?"

"Well, in the 1984 tournament, my dad, then the defending champion, lost the tournament to Sam's Dad, and after the tournament was over, Kreese had my dad and the other students meet with him in the parking lot later that night." Continued Robby.

"And then what happened?" Asked Yasmine.

"Well, Kreese was so pissed at my Dad for losing that he broke his 2nd place trophy and tried to kill him by putting him in a chokehold." Answered Robby.

"Jesus Christ!" Replied Yasmine.

"Luckily, some old guy saved my Dad that night, and because of that, my Dad is alive today." Continued Robby.

"Did that Kreese guy ever do any jail time for that?" Asked Yasmine.

"Nope." Answered Robby. "My dad never pressed charges."

"Why not?" Asked Yasmine.

"I guess he didn't want to." Answered Robby. "Besides, I don't think he even told his mom or his step dad about what happened."

"I'm so sorry to hear that happened to your dad." Replied Yasmine.

"Yeah, it was bad." Continued Robby. "But, after that whole incident, my dad and the rest of Kreese's students quit Cobra Kai, and after a year, Kreese had no choice but to close the dojo for good."

"After only a year?" Asked Yasmine.

"After my dad and his friends quit, Kreese apparently found some other kid named Mike Barnes to compete in the 85 All Valley, and he lost, and he lost because he fought dirty, and because of that, Cobra Kai was banned from being able to compete in the All Valley until my dad revived it and got the committee board to lift the ban." Continued Robby. "And now, because Cobra Kai is a thing again, Kreese wants back in, but my Dad won't let him back in, and because of that, Kreese is suing my dad for plagiarism."

"I'm so sorry to hear about this, Robby." Replied Yasmine. "I hope that Kreese asshole loses his case."

"Me too." Replied Robby.

"Now I know what to tell my parents the next time they spout their ignorant opinions about your dad's case." Said Yasmine.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, they're taking Kreese's side because 'That Man Served Our Country!' and act like he's the good guy because he's a veteran." Answered Yasmine.

"Oh my god." Replied Robby.

"I know." Replied Yasmine. "It's so stupid how people assume that someone must be a hero just because they served in the military."

"Yeah, that mentality is so stupid." Replied Robby. "I mean, Jeffrey Dahmer was in the military, does that make him a hero? Hell No!"

"Hmm, Jeffrey Dahmer." Replied Yasmine. "I learned about that guy in psychology class. He was a real sicko!"

"Yeah, he was." Replied Robby.

"I wish Kreese had gone to jail for trying to kill your dad, and I also wish he had met the same fate that Dahmer met." Replied Yasmine.

"Oh, that would've been great!" Replied a smiling Robby. "That might've happened. Child abusers tend to get their just desserts in prison."

"Child abusers should be executed!" Replied Yasmine. "I can't tell you how much I would love to see the man that molested me as a little girl get the needle."

"No, I disagree." Replied Robby.

"What?" Asked a surprised Yasmine.

"I'd rather see him burned at the stake!" Answered Robby.

Yasmine chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right!" Replied a chuckling Yasmine. "I remember there was this one time that Moon was giving me all this bleeding heart hippie crap about the death penalty being wrong and how they're still human and that's it cruel and unusual punishment and all that stupid crap."

"Murderers, Pedophiles, and Child Abusers deserve Cruel and Unusual Punishments." Replied Robby.

"Exactly!" Replied Yasmine.

"They Deserve No Mercy!" Replied Robby.

"You are so hardcore, Robby!" Replied Yasmine.

"What can I say, Yasmine?" Replied Robby. "This whole thing involving Kreese pisses me off."

"Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Replied a smiling Yasmine.

Yasmine gets out of the hot tub.

"I'll be back!" Said Yasmine before she walked over to her lounge chair to grab her towel and puts on her flip flops and wraps the towel around her body to dry off. After getting her towel, she goes inside the house to grab what she needs.

**About a minute and a half later.**

Yasmine has come out of her house and is back in the backyard and she sets her towel down on her lounge chair and kicks her flip flops off and walks over to the hot tub, and Robby notices that she is carrying a lighter and a pack of joints.

"Holy crap, Yasmine, you got weed?" Asked a smiling Robby.

"You better bet your fine ass I do!" Answered Yasmine while she entered the hot tub.

Yasmine sets the lighter down on the concrete outside of the hot tub, and opens the joint pack and takes out two joints and gives one to Robby and sets the joint pack down on the concrete next to the lighter.

"Okay, you first." Said Yasmine as she picked up the lighter and lit Robby's joint. After lighting his joint, Robby begins to smoke it. After Robby starts to smoke his joint, Yasmine puts her joint in her mouth and lights it up and begins to smoke it, and she sets the lighter back down next to the joint pack.

**12 Minutes Later.**

Robby and Yasmine have been smoking weed together for the past 12 minutes, and they are both fairly high. Robby and Yasmine are both giggling right now.

"So, Yasmine, tell me, Who was your first celebrity crush?" Asked a smiling, stoned Robby.

"Um, Drake Bell." Answered a stoned Yasmine while she put out her joint.

"MEGAN!" Said Robby while imitating Drake.

"Oh my God!" Replied an ecstatic Yasmine. "She was my idol! I can't tell how much I wanted to be her when I was little."

"I loved that show as a kid." Replied Robby. "I mean, I was five when it ended, but I got to watch a lot of reruns."

"I loved that show, too." Replied Yasmine.

"Any other crushes besides Drake Bell?" Asked Robby while he put out his joint.

"Well, Leonardo DiCaprio and Ashton Kutcher." Answered Yasmine.

Robby chuckles.

"You liked Kelso?" Replied a chuckling Robby.

"Oh my god." Replied Yasmine. "My cousin had every season of That '70s Show on DVD and every time I went over to her house when I was in middle school, we'd watch it."

"I used to watch reruns of that show all the time when I was in Middle School." Replied Robby.

"Yeah, That '70s Show was great!" Replied Yasmine. "I just hated how they had Jackie end up with Fez instead of Hyde."

"That was one of the dumbest tv show decisions ever." Replied Robby.

"Yeah, totally." Replied Yasmine. "Another one of my crushes was Christian Bale."

"I can't tell you how many times I've been told that I look like him." Replied Robby.

"Yeah, you do." Replied Yasmine. "Especially in American Psycho."

"I look like Patrick Bateman!" Replied a smiling, chuckling Robby.

"I mean, you got his features: You got the hair(Yasmine puts her hand on Robby's hair), The Face(Yasmine puts her hand on Robby's Cheek), The Eyes(Yasmine looks into Robby's eyes), and the Bod(Yasmine puts her hands on Robby's Shoulders and looks at his chest)."

Yasmine takes her hands off of Robby's shoulders.

"So, who was your first celebrity crush?" Asked Yasmine.

"I think mine was either Jamie Lynn Spears or Megan Fox." Answered Robby. "I can't remember which came first."

"I think every guy was into Megan Fox." Replied Yasmine.

"Yasmine, I think I have the munchies." Said Robby, changing the subject. "I'm freaking hungry."

"Me too!" Replied Yasmine. "Are you ready for me to order some pizza?"

"Hell Yeah!" Replied a stoned Robby.

"I'll order Cheese, Veggie, and Sausage, how does that sound?" Asked Yasmine.

"That sounds Great!" Answered Robby.

"Okay, just don't eat too much." Said Yasmine.

Yasmine puts her hands on Robby's stomach.

"We wouldn't want these sexy abs to disappear, now would we?" Asked Yasmine.

"Don't worry, they won't." Replied Robby. "I promise!"

Yasmine takes her hands off of Robby's stomach, and they both begin laughing.

**Seven Minutes Later.**

Robby and Yasmine are both in the house, and they have both dried off. Robby is still shirtless and is still wearing his bathing suit, while Yasmine is still wearing her bikini. Robby is sitting on the couch in the living room while Yasmine is on the phone, ordering the pizzas. Robby has also began drinking water in order to sober up from all the weed he smoked. After finishing his current glass, he gets up and goes over to the refrigerator to get some more water from the dispenser. After getting some more water, he begins to drink it, and Yasmine gets off the phone.

"The pizza should be here in 30 minutes." Said Yasmine before picking up a glass and getting some water out of the dispenser.

"So, you wanna watch a movie when the pizzas gets here?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Yasmine. "But for now, let's drink some water, we gotta sober up!"

Robby smiles and chuckles.

**30 Minutes Later, when the doorbell rings.**

The doorbell has just rung, so Yasmine goes into her room and grabs her wallet so she can pay the pizza delivery guy, who is an obese, unattractive male. After grabbing her wallet, she goes to the front door and answers it, and she pulls out her debit card so she can pay for the pizzas. After paying for the pizzas with her debit card, the pizza delivery guy sets the card on top of the pizza boxes and gives them to her.

"Here you go." Said the pizza guy as he handed back Yasmine's card to her, as well as the pizzas.

"Hey, don't I get a tip?" Asked the pizza guy.

"No." Answered Yasmine.

"Why not?" Asked the pizza guy.

"Because you're a fugly bastard." Answered Yasmine. "Seriously, you look like that fat dude from Austin Powers."

The pizza delivery guy closes the door, and walks away in disgust.

**A Couple Minutes Later.**

Robby and Yasmine have both washed their hands and are now sitting on the couch in the living room, and they have gotten their plates, and both have put a couple slices of pizza on their plates. Robby has a plate of one slice of cheese and another slice of sausage, while Yasmine has one slice of sausage and another slice of veggie. Their plates are on the coffee table Before they start eating, Yasmine picks up the remote and logs into her Netflix account.

"Baby, check out what's on Netflix." Said Yasmine while handing the remote to Robby.

Robby begins searching through Netflix while Yasmine begins to eat her pizza, and Robby finds a movie that he really enjoys and thinks about what a great movie it would be to watch with Yasmine, especially when her parents aren't home.

"Hmm, Risky Business." Said Robby. "Let's watch this!"

"Oh, come on, Robby." Replied an unenthusiastic Yasmine after taking a sip of water to wash down the food she's been eating. "That looks so cheesy!"

"Oh, come, Yasmine." Replied Robby. "This is a classic! This is the movie that made Tom Cruise famous."

"Tom Cruise has been in a lot of movies." Replied Yasmine. "What makes this more special than any of his other flicks?"

"Umm, this movie has sex, drugs, pimps, prostitutes, brothels, and even a car chase scene." Replied Robby.

Yasmine thinks about Robby has just described to her, and now, after thinking about it, she's interested.

"Okay, sure, why not?" Said Yasmine.

"That's my girl!" Replied a smiling Robby before he and Yasmine give each other high fives.

**Meanwhile, at Aisha's house.**

Aisha is sitting on her bed, in her bedroom, looking at her phone, debating herself as to whether she should accept Nick's friend request.

"Why Not." Said Aisha.

Aisha accepts Nick's friend request.

**About 2 hours later, at Yasmine's.**

Robby and Yasmine have just finished watching Risky Business, and it took them two hours to watch it, even though the movie is 99 minutes long. The reason why it took them two hours is because of having to get up and get more water and pizza, and also having to use the bathroom.

"That was actually really good!" Said Yasmine.

"I told you it was a classic." Replied Robby.

"My favorite part was when they made love on a real train." Said Yasmine.

"Well, Yasmine, how would you like for us to take a shower together, and after the shower, make love on a real bed?" Asked Robby.

"Well, who am I to say no?" Asked a smiling Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine both burst into laughter.

**The following morning, at 8:00 AM.**

Robby and Yasmine are asleep, in Yasmine's bed. They are both cuddled up, with the right side of Yasmine's face laying down on the left side of Robby's bare chest, and with Yasmine's left hand touching the right side of Robby's chest. Robby's left hand is on the top left of Yasmine's head, and his right hand is on her left shoulder. They had sex the previous night, and Yasmine's breasts and everything below them are covered up by the blankets, while the blankets are simultaneously covering up everything under Robby's chest. Suddenly, Yasmine opens her eyes and yawns, which also wakes Robby up.

"Aww, yesterday was the best day I've had in a long time." Said Yasmine.

"Yeah, me too." Replied Robby. "Especially last night."

"And what was your favorite part about last night?" Asked Yasmine before kissing Robby's sternum.

"Umm, let me think." Replied Robby while Yasmine was kissing sternum. "Probably getting to poke a stick through a bush, a cushion, and then a bush again."

"And I made sure you cleaned your stick before you poked it through the cushion." Replied Yasmine right after she stopped kissing Robby's sternum immediately after hearing his answer.

"And don't forget that you made me clean it again before poking it through the bush again, too." Replied Robby.

Yasmine and Robby both smile and chuckle, and Yasmine puts her hands on Robby's cheeks and they share a tender kiss.

"So, honey, what would you like for breakfast?" Asked Yasmine right after she and Robby finish their tender kiss.

"Hmm, let me think." Replied Robby.

While Robby begins to think, Yasmine starts kissing the left side of his bare chest.

"Okay, I got it." Announced Robby while Yasmine was kissing the left side of his bare chest.

In response, Yasmine stops kissing Robby's chest and lays the right side of her face back on the left side of Robby's chest.

"What?" Asked Yasmine after she stopped kissing Robby's chest.

"How about eggs and pancakes?" Asked Robby.

"Deal." Answered Yasmine.

"But before you make me breakfast, could you please play with my stick?" Requested Robby.

Yasmine smiles and chuckles in response.

"Only if you let me do this first!" Answered Yasmine right before biting Robby on the left side of his neck.

"Oww, Yasmine, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Robby while Yasmine bit him.

"What do you think?" Replied Yasmine after she finished biting Robby. "I'm giving you a hickey."

Robby smiles widely, showing teeth, chuckles, and he and Yasmine share another tender kiss.

**Author's Notes: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a little over a month to finish it, so I can't tell you how accomplished I feel! Also, this chapter is the last chapter that takes place in the pre Season 2, Episode 3 timeline, so that's another thing I feel really accomplished about. Anyway, to repeat myself, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope all of you especially enjoyed getting to read a different side of Yasmine, a more fun loving, playful side to her. As for details about the next chapter, it will cover the cobras being at the beach, as well as ValleyFest! Anyway, take care, and Chapter 14 will hopefully be done in the near future! Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Valley Fest

** Chapter 14: Valley Fest**

It is July 2nd, 2018. It is in the afternoon, at the beach. Miguel, Sam, Robby, Yasmine, Demetri, Hawk, Moon, and Bert are at the beach. Miguel is shirtless while wearing a pair of dark swim trunks, while Sam is wearing a beautiful pink bikini. Robby is shirtless and is wearing a pair of red swim trunks, While Yasmine is wearing a beautiful green bikini. Demetri is wearing a striped T-Shirt and a pair of shorts, while Hawk is shirtless and is wearing skull-based swim trunks. Moon is wearing a bikini top and a pair of cut off shorts. Bert is wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of swim trunks. Hawk and Demetri are playing volley ball against each other. Miguel, Sam, Robby, Yasmine, Bert, and Moon are standing near Demetri's side of the net, while Hawk is standing at his side of the net by himself.

The volleyball that is being used in the game is an orange Wilson volleyball that has a Cobra Kai logo on it. Demetri tries to toss the volleyball over the net, but the ball ends up hitting the net instead.

"Um." Said Demetri after the volleyball hit the net and fell off.

Hawk looks at Demetri with a disappointed look on his face.

"Mulligan, sent it back." Requested Demetri.

"There's no mulligans in volleyball." Replied Hawk.

"Says you." Replied a scoffing Demetri.

Demetri begins to walk over to his cobra kai towel and says "Water Break".

When Demetri picks up his Cobra Kai towel to wipe his face, two attractive teenage girls(One is a dark haired girl with olive skin, while the other is a blonde haired white girl with light skin) walk by and notice the Cobra Kai towel.

"Cobra Kai?" Asked the dark haired girl, intrigued by the sight of a Cobra Kai towel. "You guys won that karate tournament, right?"

Demetri removes the towel from his face, and looks at the girls.

"The All Valley… The Rumble in Reseda?" Replied Demetri.

Demetri puts the towel over his left shoulder.

"Yes, uh, we, uh… We certainly did." Continued Demetri as he put his right arm on the net pole.

Hawk and Robby watch the whole event in disgust.

"Cool." Replied the dark haired girl. "We're gonna go for a swim, but maybe play with you later?"

"Most Def." Answered Demetri. "Uh, that means most definitely."

The two girls smiles, with the dark haired girl giggling. The dark haired girl waves back in a flirtatious manner while she and her friend walk off, to which Demetri waves back.

"Look at you, player." Commented a chuckling Moon as she walked off to go grab a drink of water.

Hawk and Robby, on opposite sides, walk up a bit just to get a bit closer to Demetri. While Hawk and Robby walk over to Demetri, Miguel and Sam begin talking to Yasmine.

"It would be nice if you actually earned the Cobra Kai cred you're so happy to take." Commented an annoyed Hawk. "When are you ever gonna sign up?"

"I don't know." Replied Demetri. "I'm kind of enjoying the gain without the pain."

"Hey, No Pain, No Gain." Commented Robby.

"Well, No Pain, No Injuries." Replied Demetri.

Hawk scoffs.

"Look, Demetri, you're my friend, and I like you." Replied Robby while he wrapped his arm around Demetri's shoulder. "Well, most of the time, but you got to stop being a poser. You need to shit or get off the pot."

"You're not the boss of me, Robby." Replied an annoyed Demetri.

"Demetri, do you want to be apart of Cobra Kai or not?" Asked Robby.

"I don't know." Answered Demetri.

"Well, I want you to be apart of the dojo." Replied Robby.

"Why?" Asked Demetri. "So your dad can kick my ass again?"

"Look, Demetri, my dad's not that bad of a guy." Replied Robby. "You just gotta give him a chance. I did, and it worked out for me! All you gotta do is follow his instructions and keep your mouth shut, and if you do that, everything will be cream cheese!"

"Well, I'll think about it." Replied Demetri.

Robby smiles and pats Demetri on the back. After patting Demetri on the back, Robby turns around and looks at Moon and Yasmine, and notices that Miguel and Sam are gone.

"Where did Sam and Miguel go?" Asked Robby.

"They're in the water." Answered Yasmine.

Robby looks over at the beach water, and sees that Sam and Miguel are swimming in it.

**Cut To: Sam and Miguel in the beach water.**

Sam and Miguel are swimming together in the beach water. Miguel decides to swim over to Sam, and the two embrace, smile, and share a tender kiss.

"So, Sam, are you excited about Valley Fest?" Asked Miguel after he and Sam finished their kiss.

"Who isn't?" Replied Sam.

"I can't believe it's only two days away." Replied Miguel.

"Me neither." Replied Sam. "The whole thing was my Idea. I came up with the idea back in March after I resumed my training with dad. I thought that a father/daughter demo would be cool."

"Yeah, I bet it will be." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"I can't wait for you to see our demo!" Replied an excited Sam.

"I can't wait for you to see ours!" Replied Miguel.

"Wait a minute." Replied Sam. "Cobra Kai is doing a demo too?"

"Yep." Answered Miguel. "Right after your demo, to be precise, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"If it's a secret, why are you telling me?" Asked Sam.

"Well, for one, I decided that since you're an honorary cobra, I should tell you." Answered Miguel. "Also, because you're my girlfriend."

Sam smiles and chuckles, and she and Miguel share another tender kiss.

**Two days later, at nighttime, during Valley Fest.**

It is nighttime, and Valley Fest is going on. A young blonde man, who is on stage, with a guitar, has just finished performing a song. The audience cheers and applauds, and he leaves the stage, and the announcer, who is a dark haired female wearing a red dress, gets on stage and goes over to the microphone.

"All Right, All Right, All Right." Said the announcer while she was clapping and walking over to the microphone. Once she finishes saying "All Right" for the third time, she stops clapping and she announces the next demo.

"Coming up next, do I have a treat for you." Announced the announcer. "Please direct your attention to the LaRusso Auto Group for a presentation from Daniel and Samantha LaRusso."

The crowd cheers and the announcer claps and the crowd walks over to the place where they can see Daniel and Sam's stage. The audience includes Demetri, Moon, and Yasmine. On the stage are Daniel and Sam, dressed up in their Miyagi Do Gi's. They are also wearing their black belts. They bow, with oriental music playing in the background. After Daniel and Sam finish bowing, they start performing kata. After they finish performing their first kata, the audience claps and cheers, and Daniel and Sam bow.

"Is there gonna be any fighting?" Asked Moon.

"I think so." Answered an unsure Demetri.

After Daniel and Sam finish bowing, Daniel picks up a bo and he begins to practice with it while Sam performs another Kata. After Sam finishes her kata, she and Daniel begin to spar, with Daniel using the bo. Sam successfully block all of Daniel's attacks, only for Daniel to trip Sam with the bo at the end of the sparring session. After being tripped, Sam gets up, and she and Daniel face the audience and bow, to which the audience cheers and claps.

"And now, time for the grand finale." Announced a smiling Daniel.

After making the announcement to the audience, Daniel walks over and grabs the moving desk that contains the six blocks of ice. After getting the desk on stage, Daniel stops moving and stand behind the desk and begins performing his meditation, which includes closing his eyes, breathing in and out, putting his hands together and moving them up and down. After Daniel finishes his meditation, he delivers a karate chop to the six blocks of ice, breaking all six of them, and the crowd goes wild with thunderous applause. Daniel and Sam bow to the audience.

"Thank you all so much!" Said Daniel to the crowd after he and Sam finished bowing.

The announcer gets on the Valley Fest stage and goes over to the microphone.

"All Right, All Right, All Right!" Said the announcer into the microphone. "Now that's what I call a show!"

The Audience turns around and faces the announcer.

"I'm sorry but that concludes Valley Fest." Continued the announcer.

Suddenly, the lights on the stages flicker off, and a group of teenagers are heard shouting "Cobra Kai!", only to reveal that the Cobra Kai dojo is here. The Cobras are in their tournament Gi's, and they are being led by Robby(who is wearing his headband) and Miguel, and they are chanting the words "Cobra Kai!" as they march over to the Valley Fest Announcer's Stage. Daniel and Sam look at the Cobras. Sam is smiling, while Daniel has an annoyed look on his face. The audience cheers and begins to follow the Cobras.

"What the hell are they doing?" Commented an annoyed Daniel.

"Their Demo." Answered Sam. "I gotta see this up close."

Sam gets off of the LaRusso Auto Stage and follows the audience.

The big Valley Fest flag on the Valley Fest Stage gets covered up by a big Cobra Kai Flag, and Johnny, who is wearing his Gi, smiles, and the Cobras get on the stage, with Robby as the leader.

The Cobras begin performing fighting drills and moves similar to Kata, throwing punches, blocks, and jump kicks.

"Cobras, Show them what Cobra Kai Karate looks like!" Demanded Johnny after the Cobras finished performing Part 1 of their act.

After Johnny's Demand, the Cobras all find a partner and they get in their fighting positions and they begin sparring with each other.

Miguel begins sparring with someone, while Robby begins sparring with someone else, while Hawk begins sparring with someone else, while Aisha begins sparring with someone else.

"Woo Hoo, Go Miguel!" Cheered Sam.

"Go, Robby, Kick his ass!" Cheered Yasmine.

Miguel sweeps his opponent's leg, knocking him down.  
"Yes!" Cheered Johnny.

Robby delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face, knocking him down.

"Woo Hoo, Go Robby!" Cheered Yasmine.

Hawk knocks his opponent down, and Aisha knocks her opponent down too.

The audience cheers, and Moon cheers with a big smile on her face.

Miguel is now fighting a different opponent, and he knocks him down with a roundhouse kick to the face, and his original opponent comes back to charge at him, only for Miguel to knock him down with a punch to the chest. After defeating his opponent, Miguel turns and faces the cheering crowd. He sees that Sam is standing in the front row, so he smiles and offers her his hand and she grabs it and he picks her up and she gets on the stage, and she and Miguel embrace and share a passionate kiss in front of the cheering audience.

"Oh My God, That Girl is so Lucky!" Said one teenage girl in the audience.

"I know, right?" Replied the girl's friend. "HE IS SO HOT!"

After kissing Miguel, Sam jumps off the stage and gets back into the audience.

For the next act, Aisha breaks wooden boards while blind folded. After breaking the wooden boards, she takes her blind fold off, and she looks at the audience and smiles.

"Woo Hoo!" Cheered Sam. "That was great, Aisha!"

"Way to go, Aisha!" Cheered Yasmine.

After Aisha's act, Hawk grabs Demetri from the audience by the neck of his dress shirt, and picks him up and brings him onto the stage. He hands Demetri a wooden board and Demetri grabs it, and Demetri holds it up and Hawk performs a spinning jump kick and and kicks the board and breaks it in half. Demetri looks at the broken board and is impressed, while Hawk looks at the cheering audience and smiles.

The Other Cobras get back on stage and begin to throw Cobra Kai T Shirts, Flags, and Towels at the audience.

For the grand finale, Johnny breaks a block of five concrete bricks that are on fire with his right fist, and the crowd goes wild and cheers and begins to chant "Cobra Kai!".

Johnny's students get back on the stage and stand and face the audience. Robby, Miguel, Aisha, and an unidentified Cobra Kai student carrying the blow torch that was used on the bricks are standing to Johnny's left, while Hawk, Mitch, and Chris are standing to Johnny's right.

"You did it, Dad." Commented Robby.

"You did it, Sensei." Commented Miguel.

"No, We Did It." Replied Johnny.

Johnny looks over at the Miyagi Do stage, and he notices that Daniel has an annoyed look on his face, and that Amanda is trying to cheer him up. Johnny looks at Daniel with a confused look on his face, not understanding why Daniel is annoyed about the whole thing.

**The following morning, in Miguel's bedroom.**

It's 8:15 AM. Miguel is in his bedroom, wearing a tank top and a pair of athletic nike shorts, exercising with his hand weights. He is performing bicep curls.

"32, 33, 34, 35." Counted Miguel while lifting.

Suddenly, his smartphone starts ringing, so he sets his hand weights down on his bed and he picks up his smartphone and sees that it's a video call from Sam. He sits down on his bed and answers it.

"Hey Sam." Said Miguel.

"Hey." Replied a smiling Sam.

"Whatcha up to?" Asked a smiling Miguel.

"Oh, nothing much, just calling to tell you about how much I loved your Demo at Valley Fest." Answered Sam. "I mean, it was so badass."

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Miguel. "I really liked yours too."

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Sam.

"You're welcome." Replied a smiling Miguel. "Anyway, what did your dad think of our demo?"

"Umm, he wasn't too happy about it." Answered Sam.

"Really?" Asked Miguel. "Why not?"

"Well, he's upset that your sensei didn't tell him about it before Valley Fest." Answered Sam.

"Well, that's too bad." Replied Miguel. "Anyway, Sensei is throwing a pizza party at the dojo today at 12 today, and even though only dojo members are invited, he said I could invite you. Would you like to come to the party?"

"I'd love to." Answered a smiling Sam.

"That's great!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

"Oh, Miguel, by the way, my parents are working today and they won't be home until tonight, so I was wondering if after the party, I could take you to my house and you and I could hit the mat for a little 'Karate' if you know what I mean?" Asked a smiling Sam.

"Umm, let me think." Replied a smiling Miguel, who knows exactly what Sam means.

"After all, it's been awhile since we last 'sparred'." Continued a Horny Sam.

"Alright, Yeah." Answered a smiling Miguel. "See you later, babe."

"Bye, my sweet little Miggy." Replied Sam.

Sam and Miguel hang up.

"Miguel, your eggs are ready." Announced Miguel's mother, who's in the kitchen.

Miguel sets his phone down on his cabinet, and leaves his room to go the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

_Author's Notes: Hey Everybody! I hoped that all of you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write and it took a shorter time to write than the last chapter lol! Anyway, I won't tell you much about the next chapter except for one important thing: Expect Tory to make an appearance! Thanks for reading, and until next time, take care, and Chapter 15 will hopefully be done in the near future! Peace Out!_


	15. Chapter 15: Robby vs Tory

** Chapter 15: Robby vs. Tory**

_Saturday, July 7__th__, 2018, during the daytime._

Demetri is at the front door of the Cobra Kai dojo. He knocks on it a few times and no one answers, so he opens the door himself and sticks his head through it.

"Hello?" Asked Demetri.

Someone walks out of the green room, and it's none other than Robby, dressed up in his dojo Gi and wearing his headband.

"Oh, Hi, Demetri!" Said a smiling Robby.

"Hey Robby!" Replied Demetri as he walked into the dojo.

"Demetri, set your bag down and takes your shoes off." Said Robby.

"Oh, Sorry." Replied Demetri.

"It's okay." Replied Robby.

Demetri sets his bag down and begins to take off his shoes before getting on the mat.

"I saw your little demonstration at Valley Fest." Continued Demetri as he took off his left shoe.

"Badass, wasn't it?" Asked Robby.

"Yeah, it was." Answered Demetri as he took off his right shoe. "You, Hawk, and Miguel have been requesting that I come join the club. So, uh, I feel like it's time to give it another go."

Robby smiles, and Demetri drops his shoes on the floor and walks onto the mat.

"So, Robby, is your dad here?" Asked Demetri as he walked around

"No, but he should be here any minute." Answered Robby.

"Good, because I've got some ground rules that I need to go over with him." Replied Demetri.

Right after Demetri tells Robby about needing to go over ground rules, Johnny drives into the parking lot and parks in it. Robby notices this.

"Well, looks like he's here." Said Robby.

Demetri turns around and faces the door, and Johnny walks into the dojo, carrying his bag.

"Hello, Mr. Lawrence." Said a nervous Demetri.

"Oh, God, this kid again." Johnny thought to himself.

"Demetri's decided he's gonna give Cobra Kai another shot!" Announced an enthusiastic Robby.

"But before I resume my training, I have some ground rules that you and I need to go over." Announced Demetri. "I prefer to take a flag football approach to my karate training. Ideally, learning to hit and kick without actually being hit or kicked."

"This is a karate dojo, not flag football practice." Replied Johnny.

"That doesn't mean the dojo can't have a similar training approach." Replied Demetri.

"Look, kid, I'm not gonna pamper you." Replied an irritated Johnny. "If you're not Cobra Kai material, then get your skinny little ass out of here."

"Dad, can you and I talk in private for a minute?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Johnny.

Robby and Johnny bow to Demetri, and Robby and Johnny go into Johnny's office, and Johnny sets

"Look, dad, I know that Demetri can be whiny sometimes, but I really think he's got potential." Said Robby.

"What potential?" Asked Johnny.

"Dad, just look at him." replied Robby. "He's tall, and tall people have advantages. If Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk can become Cobras, so can Demetri!"

"So, what, you're saying that he should be pampered so he can eventually catch up to those three?" Asked Johnny.

"No." Answered Robby. "I'm saying that maybe we should let Demetri get the hang of it before putting him through hardcore training. I guarantee you, he'll be ready after awhile. Let's just do that and see what happens."

"Let me think." Replied Johnny.

Johnny thinks for a about five seconds, and makes a decision.

"Okay, fine." Decided Johnny.

Johnny and Robby leave the dojo office and go into the main dojo to talk to Demetri.

"Okay, kid, We'll make a deal with you." Announced Johnny.

"Really?" Asked Demetri. "What?"

"We'll train you flag football style for now, but eventually, you're going to have to start training the real way." Answered Johnny.

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Demetri.

"But I have one more thing to tell you." Announced Johnny.

"Really?" Asked Demetri. "What?"

"Today, I'm going to be challenging the new recruits to a sparring match with Robby, and if none of them have the balls to take him on, you will have to." Answered Johnny.

After hearing this, Demetri has a nervous look on his face. Johnny goes back into the dojo office to grab his bag so he can go into the bathroom and change into his Gi.

"Don't worry." Said Robby to Demetri. "The likelihood of nobody else taking the challenge is so low that I'm positive that you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Robby." Replied a smiling Demetri.

**Later that day.**

"Listen up!" Announced Sensei Johnny Lawrence to his students as he walked into the main dojo. "I see we got some new recruits."

Some of Johnny's students who were sitting down now get back up on their feet.

"Everybody, Fall In." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

The students begin to fall in.

"In neat rows and lines." Continued Sensei Lawrence.

Johnny's students get in neat rows and lines.

"Time to see what your made of." Said Sensei Lawrence.

Johnny begins to walk through the lines and he approaches the ginger twin students.

"Straighten up, Ginger twins." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

The ginger twins straighten up. After they straightened up, Johnny notices a new recruit, an overweight white male, who appears to be in his early 30's, Wearing a blue shirt and has a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Sorry, parents can't stay for class." Said Sensei Lawrence as he approached the man. "It's an insurance thing."

"I'm not a dad." Replied the man. "I am here to kick some ass, sir!"

Suddenly, Johnny begins to think that he's seen this guy before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Asked Sensei Lawrence.

"Oh, Yeah, they, uh…, I sold you the mirror." Answered the man. "We kind of bonded, talked about rock bands."

"Look, you're a little old." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "This is a class for teenagers."

"Well, I can take 'em." Replied Raymond. "I'm not afraid of kids, sir. And my mom, she doesn't charge me rent, So I got a lot of cash to burn."

Raymond pulls out some cash to give Sensei Lawrence, and Sensei Lawrence accepts the money.

"We'll consider this a trial run." Said Sensei Lawrence.

Johnny turns around and walks over to where the "Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy" creed is and stands in front of it.

"I thought my last group of recruits was pathetic." Said Sensei Lawrence. "But if you do what I tell you to do, you'll at least have a chance of becoming a fighter. But to do that, you gotta fight. So, which one of you has the balls to take on the champ?"

All of the dojo students are silent, and after about five seconds, Demetri begins to feel nervous. After five more seconds, Raymond almost raises his hand, but he's interrupted by the voice of a teenage girl.

"I'll take him on." Said the teenage girl.

Everybody in the dojo turns around and looks at who this brave teenage girl is, and they see that she's an attractive girl with dirty blonde hair, and she is wearing a waistless, long sleeve Santa Cruz T-Shirt, as well as a white shirt underneath, and also a pair of athletic sweatpants.

"Oh, thank god." Whispered a relieved Demetri to himself.

"Oh, you will, huh?" Asked Sensei Lawrence.

"I saw your little demo at Valley Fest." Said the girl as Johnny began to approach her. "You guys can put on a show, but can you actually fight?"

Aisha looks at the girl with an impressed look on her face, admiring her courage.

"That sounds like a challenge." Replied Sensei Lawrence.

"I like a challenge." Replied the girl.

Johnny turns around and begins to walk over to where the creed is.

"Mr. Lawrence, Show little Miss Hotshot here what Cobra Kai is all about." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

Robby bows, and everyone else gets out of the way so Robby and Little Miss Hotshot can have their sparring match, and Robby begins to approach her.

"Look." Said Robby. "Are you sure you wanna do…"

Suddenly, Little Miss Hotshot delivers a front kick to Robby's abdomen, and while it was a very strong kick, Robby is not knocked down, and is instead pushed back a bit.

"All Right, Game On." Said an Impressed Robby.

Robby draws his hands, and Little Miss Hotshot throws a left punch at Robby, but he successfully ducks and he avoids getting hit. She then throws a right punch and he successfully ducks again. She then throws a right kick at Robby, but he gets out of the way and as a result, she misses. The two get back in their fighting positions.

"Close the gap." Requested Robby.

Little Miss Hotshot charges at Robby and tries to kick him with her left leg, but Robby grabs her by her left ankle and sweeps her right leg, knocking her down to the ground. She does a backflip on the floor and gets back up on her feet, and she and Robby face each other. She throws a left handed punch at Robby, but he blocks it with his right arm. She then throws a right handed punch at him, but he blocks it with his left arm. She then throws another right handed punch at Robby, only for him to grab her right hand and push her about a foot or two away. She then tries to elbow Robby with her left arm, but he successfully blocks her elbow strike and pushes it out of the way. She then tries to throw a right handed punch at Robby's face, but he successfully dodges her right hook.

"You're telegraphing." Said Robby.

Robby kicks little Miss Hotshot on her left leg and knocks her down.

"Don't let me see it coming." Demanded Robby.

Little Miss Hotshot charges at Robby like a wrestler and grabs him and throws him down to the ground. After throwing Robby down, she gets back up on her feet.

"Did you see that coming?" Asked Little Miss Hotshot.

Robby traps her legs with his legs and yanks her down to the ground, causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Yes." Replied Robby, who still has the girl trapped.

Robby delivers a swift but hard karate chop to the girl's abdomen.

**Later that day, shortly after class.**

Aisha is in the Reseda Strip Mall Convenience Store, in her street clothes, carrying her backpack, walking through the cereal aisle. When she makes it to the end of the cereal aisle, she suddenly receives a text, so she gets out her phone and sees that the text is from her mother, so she opens the text and reads it. Unbeknownst to her, Little Miss Hotshot is also in the store, carrying a bag on her sleeve, and the two of them are about to meet face to face.

"Sweet!" Said an ecstatic Aisha.

"Let me guess, a Zac Efron shirtless pic?" Asked Little Miss Hotshot as she passed by the cereal aisle, walking over to the drink fridge.

Aisha chuckles.

"No." Answered Aisha. "My mom wants me to go to the beach club with her."

Little Miss Hotshot grabs a bottle of Red Gatorade out of the fridge.

"That sounds nice." Replied Little Miss Hotshot.

Suddenly, Demetri shows up and gets beside Aisha.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you. You saved my butt in there." Said Demetri to Little Miss Hotshot.

"You're welcome." Replied a smiling little Miss Hotshot, who doesn't know what Demetri is talking about but guesses that it must have something to do with her sparring match with the local all valley champ.

"Anyway, my name is Demetri." Said Demetri. "Demetri with an I, well, I mean, with an I at the end. My name is spelled D-E-M-E-T-R-I, Demetri."

Little Miss Hotshot smiles.

"Nice to meet you Demetri." Replied a chuckling Little Miss Hotshot. "My name is Tory, with a y, T-O-R-Y."

"I'm Aisha." Said Aisha while introducing herself to Tory.

Aisha notices that Tory is wearing a spiked bracelet on her right wrist.

"Hey, that's a cool bracelet." Said an impressed Aisha.

"Oh, This?" Replied Tory. "It's not just for show. Some creepy guy at the mall tried to grab me once, but I managed to block him(Tory imitates the blocking) and give him a gift he won't ever never forget(Tory imitates the gift giving)."

"Woah, that's Beatrix Kiddo level badass!" Replied an impressed Demetri.

"Oh My God!" Replied an ecstatic, smiling Tory. "Kill Bill is my favorite movie of all time!"

"Which one?" Asked Demetri. "Volume One or Two?"

"Personally, I don't have a preference." Answered Tory. "I like the Whole Bloody Affair."

"You seem like you already know how to kick ass pretty well. What do you need Cobra Kai for?" Asked Aisha, changing the subject.

"I've had a couple Kickboxing lessons." Replied Tory.

"A Couple?" Interrupted a disbelieving Demetri.

"Okay, more than a couple." Continued Tory. "And I've had some Muay Thai lessons, and I even learned a few wrestling moves from a past boyfriend, but I've always wanted to smash boards blindfolded."

"Oh." Replied a chuckling Aisha. "You saw that."

"Mmm-hmm." Replied a nodding Tory.

"The secret is poking little holes in the blindfolds." Replied Aisha.

Tory chuckles and says "Cool."

"Yeah." Replied Aisha.

Tory begins to walk off, but Aisha decides to give Tory an offer she can't refuse.

"Hey, would you like to come to the beach with me?" Asked Aisha.

Tory thinks for a moment.

"I guess I could suffer through a day at the beach." Answered Tory.

Aisha smiles, and then she turns around and makes eye contact with Demetri.

"Demetri, you can come too, if you want." Said Aisha.

Demetri smiles, and says "Sure." And follows Tory and Aisha.

**A Little Bit Later that day.**

Tory and Aisha have just dropped Demetri at his house so he can go grab a bathing suit and a bottle of sunscreen. Demetri goes inside his house.

"Hey Demetri!" Said Demetri's Mom, who's sitting on her living room couch, watching TV. "How did karate go today?"

"It went great, but I have even more exciting news: I'm going to the beach club with Aisha and this new girl named Tory!" Answered an excited Demetri.

"Oh, from the sound of your voice, it sounds like your whole world has turned blonde!" Replied Demetri's Mom.

"Well, Dirty Blonde, to be more precise." Replied Demetri.

"So, this Tory girl, is she as pretty as that Yasmine girl you like?" Asked Demetri's Mom.

"Oh, Mom, She Buries Yasmine in a second." Answered Demetri.

"She buries Yasmine?" Asked Demetri's mother.

"Yep." Answered Demetri.

"Well, have fun at the beach." Said Demetri's Mom.

Demetri goes into his room and grabs a bathing suit out of his drawer. After getting the bathing suit, he goes into his bathroom and grabs a bottle of sunscreen out of the cabinet. After grabbing what he needs, he leaves the bathroom and goes into the living room to tell his mother good bye.

"Bye Mom!" Said Demetri. "I'll be back tonight."

"Stay safe!" Replied his mom.

Demetri walks out the front door and closes it, and he leaves his home to go to the beach club with Tory and Aisha.

_Author's Notes: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, take care, and hopefully, the next chapter will be done in the near future. Peace Out!_


	16. Chapter 16: A Nice Day at the Beach Club

** Chapter 16: A Nice Day at the Beach Club!**

Hawk is standing outside the Cobra Kai dojo, in his street clothes, which includes a Cobra Kai T-Shirt. and he's reading a text that Demetri has sent him. Miguel and Robby walk out of the dojo, also in their street clothes, carrying their backpacks. Hawk notices this, and decides to tell them about the text he received from Demetri.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Said Hawk.

"What?" Asked Robby.

"You guys are not going to believe this." Answered Hawk. "But Demetri is going to the beach club with Aisha and the new girl."

"No way!" Replied Miguel.

"That's awesome!" Replied Robby.

"how much you wanna bet that the new girl is gonna be Demetri's girlfriend soon?" Asked Hawk.

"Oh, please, Demetri couldn't even get laid in a morgue." Replied Miguel.

Robby looks at Miguel in surprise that he'd say something so UnMiguel like.

"It's a line from Weird Science." Replied Miguel, who noticed that Robby didn't get the reference.

"Oh." Replied Robby.

Robby stops looking at Miguel with dirty looks and smiles.

"But seriously, that's pretty cool." Continued Miguel while looking at Hawk.

"Yeah." Replied Hawk. "I hope that Demetri gets with her, I mean, if nothing else, I think she can get him to stop being such a whiny pussy all the time."

Hawk walks off to his car and gets in it and drives off. Robby and Miguel turn around and go back inside the dojo. They both set their backpacks down in the main dojo and they walk over to the green room. Miguel opens the green room door and both he and Robby go inside the green room to talk to Sensei Lawrence. They see that Sensei Lawrence is no longer wearing his Gi and is now wearing his street clothes, as well as his socks and shoes. They also see that he has just finished painting the words "Cobra Kai Never Dies" onto the wall.

"Looks good." Commented Miguel.

"I used a level this time." Replied Johnny.

Johnny starts to walk up a bit.

"What's up?" Asked Johnny while he walked up a bit.

"We just wanted to say that we hope that deposition you'll be attending later today will help your case." Answered Robby.

"Thanks." Replied Johnny.

Suddenly, Miguel's phone starts going off, so he takes it out of his pocket and sees that it's a text from Sam. The text reads: "Hey Miguel, I'm here! Time to go to the movies!".

"Oh, I gotta go." Announced Miguel. "Sam's here."

"See you later." Replied both Robby and Johnny.

Miguel leaves the room, grabs his bag, and leaves the dojo.

"So, Dad, since Mom's out of rehab now, I'm gonna spend the night at her place. Is that okay with you?" Asked Robby.

"Of course." Answered Johnny.

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Robby. "Oh, tell Jacob I said good luck on cross examining Kreese."

"I will." Replied Johnny.

"Oh, I also hope you and Mr. LaRusso straighten things out soon." Said Robby. "Miguel made it sound like that he's really pissed about what happened at Valley Fest."

"I'll worry about him later." Replied Johnny.

"Well, anyway, See you tomorrow." Replied Robby.

"Bye." Replied Johnny.

Robby leaves the green room, goes into the main dojo, and picks up his backpack. After picking up his backpack, he walks out of the dojo and goes outside and walks to his car, unlocks it, and opens the front passenger door and puts his backpack in front of the front passenger seat. After putting his backpack up, he closes the front passenger door and walks over to the driver's door and opens it. After opening the door, he gets inside his car, closes the door, buckles up, and takes off.

**A little bit later, at the beach club.**

Demetri, Aisha, and Tory are at the beach club. They are standing outside on the 2nd floor of the beach club building. They are walking over to the balcony. Tory is wearing an opened plaid dress shirt, a red bikini top, and a pair of cut off shorts. Aisha is wearing a black, bare back one piece bathing suit and a flowery cover up. Demetri is still wearing his striped shirt, but he is now wearing his bathing suit, which is dark blue.

"Okay, this is not the beach." Commented Tory while she, Aisha, and Demetri walked over to the 2nd floor railing. "Where are the homeless dudes on Rollerblades and the guys shoving shitty hip-hop demos in your face?"

Aisha chuckles.

"No, don't worry." Replied Aisha. "They'll come after they pass out the hors d'oeuvres."

**Meanwhile, back at the dojo.**

Johnny walks out of the green room and into his office and grabs his keys. After grabbing his keys, his lawyer, Jacob Kidman, walks into the dojo.

"Hey Johnny, you ready?" Asked Jacob, who is dressed up in a dress shirt, cacky pants, a tie, and shiny black shoes.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Answered Johnny.

Johnny and Jacob leave the dojo. Before leaving, Johnny locks the dojo up.

"Hey Jacob, you wanna grab a bite to eat after the deposition?" Asked Johnny while and Jacob walked up to Jacob's Porsche.

"Sure." Answered Jacob.

"I know a good Burger Joint." Replied Johnny as he and Jacob got inside the Porsche.

"That's nice, but I want go over a couple rules with you, okay?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure." Replied Johnny.

"One, you do not talk at all during this deposition, okay?" Said Jacob. "This is Kreese's deposition, so that means you need to keep your mouth shut at all times, is that understood?"

"Yes." Answered Johnny.

"Good." Replied Jacob. "Also, if Kreese tells a lie, which I guarantee you he will tell a lot of lies during this deposition, stay quiet and don't say anything. Let me call him out on it. So, I need you to just to not say a word during this whole deposition, you got that?"

"Yes." Answered Johnny.

"Good, now let's go." Replied Jacob.

**A little bit later, at the beach club.**

Demetri and Aisha have just gotten some food. They have set their plates down on a table, and they are standing by the table, chit chatting. Then, Tory shows up.

"Hey. Look what I got?" Said a smiling Tory as she walked up to Aisha and Demetri.

Tory shows Demetri and Aisha what she has, and it's none other than a bottle of Vodka.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Aisha.

"I swiped it from the bar." Answered Tory.

Aisha and Demetri look at each other in uncertainty.

"Oh, Relax." Continued Tory. "All the adults are getting wasted. No one's gonna notice if we have a little fun."

Demetri begins to think about what to do.

"Should I tell this girl that stealing is wrong and that she should put the vodka back?" Demetri thought to himself. "Or should I not say anything and maybe even have a drink myself?"

Demetri keeps thinking.

"I can't object, that'll destroy my chances with her. I'll just say nothing." Demetri thought to himself. "Hell, I'd steal half the vodka in this place just to get her to spit in my face."

"Come on, are we gonna drink or not?" Tory asked Demetri and Aisha.

Aisha and Demetri think for a moment.

"Okay, one drink!" Answered Aisha.

"That's my girl!" Replied a smiling Tory.

Tory looks at Demetri.

"How about you?" Asked Tory.

"Sure, after I finish my food." Answered Demetri.

Tory smiles, and she and Aisha walk off to have a drink.

**A little bit later, at the Universal City Sheritan Homeless Shelter.**

Johnny and Jacob are at the Universal City Sheritan Homeless Shelter, and they are in Kreese's Room. They are sitting at a table that Jesse Silverstein, Kreese's Attorney, had brought into Kreese's Room, in order to make the deposition easier to conduct. Kreese and Silverstein are sitting across from Johnny and Jacob, facing each other. Both Jacob and Jesse have video cameras, which means that the deposition is being filmed.

"Well, let's begin." Said Jesse.

Jesse gets up from his seat, picks his seat up, and walks over to Johnny and Jacob's side of the table, sets his seat down to the right of theirs, and sits down so he can ask his client questions. Once he sits down, both he and Jacob activate their video cameras.

"Okay, here we go." Said Jesse.

**Now, back to the beach club.**

Demetri has just finished eating his food, so he leaves the table to go find Aisha and Tory, and he sees them walking nearby, giggling, with their shoulders wrapped around each other, so he decides to approach them.

"So, your boyfriend's on vacation in Orlando?" Asked Tory.

"Okay, I told you we're not dating yet, but we have been messaging each other a lot, and he's obviously into me, so I guarantee you that we'll start dating as soon as he gets back." Answered Aisha.

"Oh, nice!" Replied a smiling Tory.

Tory and Aisha giggle, and then, Demetri shows up.

"Hey ladies." Said Demetri.

Aisha and Tory turn around and face Demetri.

"Hey, how was your food?" Asked Aisha.

"It was good." Replied Demetri. "Aren't you gonna eat yours?"

Aisha thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, I will." Answered Aisha.

Aisha looks at Tory.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Said Aisha.

"Sure thing." Replied Tory.

Aisha walks over to the table where she and Demetri were previously at so she can eat her food.

Tory and Demetri look at each other.

"Hey, let's go over there!" Said Tory, pointing to a table.

"Okay." Replied Demetri.

Demetri and Tory walk over to this table, sit down, facing each other, and Tory sets her bag down on top of the table.

"Demetri, I got something for you." Said Tory right before she reached her hand into her bag.

Tory reaches her hand into her bag, and grabs two plastic cups (one blue, the other green) out of her bag.

"Here you go, Demetri." Said a smiling Tory as she gave Demetri the blue cup.

Demetri takes the cup, and Tory takes the vodka bottle out of her bag and opens it.

"Have a drink." Said a smiling Tory as she poured some vodka into Demetri's cup.

After she finished pouring Demetri a cup of vodka, she pours the vodka into her cup, and he just sits in his seat, thinking about whether or not he should drink it.

"Come on, dude, are you gonna drink it or not?" Asked Tory after she finished pouring the vodka into her cup.

Tory sets the bottle down on top of the table.

Demetri thinks for a brief moment, and comes to a decision.

"Well, I would hate to turn down a lady's offer." Answered a courteous Demetri.

"Ah, you're such a gentleman!" Replied a delighted, smiling Tory.

Demetri holds up his cup of vodka.

"Cheers." Said Demetri.

Tory holds up her cup of vodka as well.

"Cheers." Replied Tory.

Demetri and Tory clink each other's cups, and they both smile and drink their cups of vodka.

**A few minutes later.**

Aisha has just finished eating her food, so she walks around until she sees where Tory and Demetri are.

Tory and Demetri are now standing near the table they were previously sitting at together.

"Hey Aisha, Do you wanna come with us to the beach?" Asked Tory when Aisha arrived.

"I don't know." Replied Aisha. "I don't really feel like getting in the water right now."

Little does Aisha know that Tory is about to give her an offer that no heterosexual teenage girl could ever refuse.

"Who said anything about getting in the water?" Replied a smiling Tory. "I was thinking we'd lie down on our beach towels, check out at all the hot shirtless guys while we sunbathe, and argue over which one's the hottest."

Aisha processes what Tory has just offered her, and almost immediately decides that it's an offer she just can't refuse.

"_Hmm? Looking at hot shirtless guys on the beach while sunbathing?" Aisha thought to herself. "That sounds like heaven!"_

"Okay, you had me at hot shirtless guys." Answered Aisha.

"Let's go girl!" Replied a smiling, giggling Tory.

Tory and Aisha both giggle, and Demetri puts his arms around Aisha's and Tory's Shoulders, and Aisha and Tory put their arms around Demetri's waist. The three of them begin to walk off.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Said a smiling Tory.

"What straight girl wouldn't?" Replied a smiling Aisha.

Tory and Aisha both giggle, while Demetri thinks about how cool it is that he has his arms around two girls.

**7 Minutes Later.**

Aisha, Demetri, and Tory have now just arrived at the beach. They are carrying their bags and towels. They kick off their flip flops on the beach stairs, and they get on the sand. They walk around for a couple moments before finding a good spot.

"Okay, this'll do." Said Tory.

Aisha, Demetri, and Tory set their stuff down on the ground. Aisha sets her towel on the left, Demetri sets his towel in the middle, and Tory sets her towel on the right. After setting their towels down, Tory takes off her unbuttoned plaid shirt while Aisha takes off her cover up, revealing her bare back one piece bathing suit. Tory puts her shirt in her bag, while Aisha puts her cover up in her bag. Aisha also picks up her glasses container out of her bag and takes her glasses off and puts them in the container. She puts the container back in her bag and grabs another container that contains a pair of girly sunglasses. She opens the container, puts on her sunglasses, and puts the container back in the bag. Tory also grabs a container of girly sunglasses out of her bag, takes the sunglasses out, and puts them on. She also puts the container back in her bag. Meanwhile, Demetri has gotten his sunscreen out of his bag, and he begins to apply it to his arms, before Tory asks him a question.

"Hey Demetri, aren't you gonna take your shirt off?" Asked Tory.

"Huh?" Replied a surprised Demetri. He couldn't believe that Tory, let alone any girl on the planet would ask him to take his shirt off.

"You heard me." Replied a smiling Tory. "Take it off."

"Why?" Asked Demetri.

"Umm, because we're at the beach, duh." Answered a giggling Tory.

"Umm, I never take off my shirt when I'm at the beach." Replied Demetri.

"Really? why not?" Asked a giggling Tory.

"I just don't think anyone wants to see me shirtless." Answered Demetri.

"Do you have scars or something?" Asked a smiling Tory.

"Well, No." Answered Demetri.

"Then take it off." Requested a smiling Tory.

"Well, I don't really have a body that any girl would care to see." Replied Demetri.

"Oh, come on, Demetri." Replied a giggling Tory. "You're really thin, you have, like, no body fat, I guarantee you that no girl would be grossed out by seeing you shirtless."

"Well, I just prefer to have a shirt on." Replied Demetri.

"Oh, come on Demetri." Replied a giggling Tory. "Just take it off. If nothing else, you'll get a good tan."

"I have pretty sensitive skin, so I don't think that would be a good idea." Replied Demetri.

"Demetri, don't be a pussy." Replied an annoyed Tory. "Be a man, and take your shirt off."

"No." Replied Demetri.

And then suddenly, Tory decides to give Demetri an offer that no heterosexual teenage boy could ever refuse.

"Okay, tell you what." Announced Tory as she swiped the sunscreen bottle out of Demetri's hand.

"Hey!" Replied an irritated Demetri.

"You take off your shirt, and I'll put your sunscreen on your body for you." Offered a smiling Tory.

Demetri pauses to think about what Tory has just offered him, and he knows it means that if he accepts Tory's offer, she will be rubbing her hands on his body with sunscreen, and the very thought of that makes Demetri feel horny.

"Okay, you talked me into it." Replied Demetri.

"That's my boy." Commented Tory while Demetri began taking his shirt off.

After taking his shirt off, Demetri puts his shirt in his bag, and also grabs his pair of aviator sunglasses and puts them on. After putting on his sunglasses, he lies down on his towel, on his back. Tory straddles over Demetri, puts some sunscreen lotion on her hands, rubs them, and begins to apply the sunscreen to Demetri's chest, much to Demetri's delight.

"Oh, that feels good." Commented Demetri.

Tory smiles and continues finishes rubbing the lotion onto Demetri's chest, and moves on to his stomach, to which Demetri really enjoys.

"Oh, I'm in heaven." Demetri thought to himself. He couldn't believe that a girl as hot as Tory was smearing sunscreen all over his body.

"So, do you want me to do your legs or do you want to do them yourself?" Asked Tory after she finished smearing the lotion on Demetri's stomach.

"You can do my legs." Answered Demetri.

Tory stops straddling over Demetri and sits down on her knees to Demetri's left and begins to apply the sunscreen to Demetri's left leg. After she finished applying the sunscreen to Demetri's left leg, she applies it to his right leg.

"Okay, now turn around." Requested Tory after she finished doing the front of Demetri's legs.

Demetri turns around and lies down face front.

Tory straddles over Demetri once again, and begins to apply the sunscreen to the back of his neck. After she finishes his neck, she begins to apply the lotion to his shoulders.

"Ahh, that's so soothing." Commented a smiling Demetri.

"You're welcome." Replied a smiling Tory.

After finishing his shoulders, she applies the lotion to Demetri's back. After she finishes doing Demetri's back, she stops straddling over him and stands down on her knees to Demetri's right and applies the lotion to the back of his legs.

"Done." Said Tory after she finished both of Demetri's legs.

"Thanks." Replied Demetri.

"You're welcome." Replied Tory.

Tory hands Demetri his sunscreen back, and he gets up and puts the bottle back in his bag.

"Hey Demetri, can you do my back for me, please?" Asked Aisha, who is lying down on her towel, on her back.

"Sure." Answered Demetri.

"And remember, just my back and my neck, I already did my arms, legs, and front." Continued Aisha.

Aisha turns around and lies down on her stomach, and Demetri goes over to Aisha's corner. He picks up her sunscreen and straddles over Aisha and puts some sunscreen lotion in his hands. He rubs them together and begins to apply the sunscreen to the back of Aisha's neck. After finishing her neck, he moves on to the rest of her exposed back.

"Okay, that should do it." Said Demetri after he finished smearing the sunscreen onto Aisha's exposed back.

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Aisha.

Demetri stops straddling over Aisha, gets up, and hands her back her sunscreen.

"Here you go." Said Demetri as he gave Aisha back her sunscreen.

Aisha takes her sunscreen back, gets up, and puts the sunscreen bottle back in her bag. After putting the bottle back in her bag, she goes back to her towel, gets on it, and lies down on her stomach. Demetri goes back over to his towel and lies down on his stomach.

"Oh, Demetri, your turn to do me." Said a smiling Tory, while holding up her bottle of suntan lotion.

Tory gets on her towel, lies down on her back, and hands Demetri her suntan lotion.

"Please apply to my exposed areas." Requested Tory.

Demetri straddles over Tory, opens the bottle, puts some lotion on his hands, rubs them together, and begins to apply the lotion on the exposed part of her chest. Demetri is really enjoying the luxury of getting to touch the exposed part of Tory's chest, and he notices that her hard, erect nipples are visible through her bikini top. After finishing her upper body, Demetri begins to apply the lotion to Tory's stomach. After he finished rubbing the lotion on her stomach, he stops straddling over her, sits down on his knees to her left, and begins to apply the lotion to her legs.

"Okay, time to do my back." Said Tory after Demetri finished rubbing the lotion onto her legs.

Tory turns around and lies down on her stomach, and Demetri straddles over her, and puts some more lotion on his hands, rubs them, and begins to apply the lotion to the back of Tory's neck. After finishing her neck, he applies the lotion to Tory's shoulders. After doing her shoulders, Demetri begins to apply the lotion to her gorgeous back, to which Demetri is really enjoying doing, to the point that he is feeling very sexually aroused.

"Hmm, you get turned on easily?" Asked Tory.

"Oh shit." Demetri thought to himself. "She must've felt my erection."

Aisha laughs, and Demetri stops.

"Don't stop, Demetri." Requested Tory. "It's perfectly normal. It's just that girls are lucky that it doesn't show. Hell, for all you know, my vagina could be as wet as the beach water right now."

"Is it?" Asked an enthusiastic Demetri.

"Nope." Answered Tory.

Aisha laughs again, and Tory can't help but start laughing too.

Demetri feels really embarrassed, and he thinks that he's probably blown any chance he may have had with Tory.

"Oh shit, I blew it." Demetri thought to himself.

_Author's Note: Okay guys! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will cover Jacob's cross examination of Kreese, as well as some other things. Until next time, take care, and the next chapter will hopefully be posted in the near future. Peace Out!_


	17. Chapter 17: Kreese Gets Deposed

** Chapter 17: Kreese Gets Deposed**

John Kreese has just finished answering his attorney's questions, so now, it was time for Jacob Kidman to cross examine him.

"So, Mr. Kreese, you said that you did not attend the 2018 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament, and that you found out about the resurgence of Cobra Kai a day later through a newspaper article, is that correct?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes, sir, that is correct." Answered Kreese.

"And you also said that you did never confronted him in person about him restarting Cobra Kai without your permission?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Kreese.

"And you also said that you made one phone call to him the day after the tournament, and that you threatened him with legal action if he continued using the name Cobra Kai?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Kreese.

"Well, Mr. Kreese, Defendant John Lawrence, my client, says that after the tournament, you visited him at the Cobra Kai dojo that night, and that the two of you got into a fight, and that you called him less than 24 hours later asking him to meet with you at Smitty's diner the following morning at 8 AM to discuss the matter, and after my client told you that he wouldn't accept you into his dojo, you went back to the dojo during the evening, and that he, again, still wouldn't accept your offer to be the co sensei at the Cobra Kai dojo." Replied Jacob.

"That is not true." Replied Kreese.

"Alright, Mr. Kreese, In this folder I have right here(Jacob points to the folder on the table in front of him), I have a series of pictures that were taken from surveillance videos from the places that I just mentioned." Replied Jacob. "I would like for you take a look at them."

Jacob opens the folder, and he pulls out a picture of a man with an uncanny resemblance to Kreese, dressed in black, standing over a balcony at the All Valley Sports Arena, watching the 2018 All Valley Tournament. He gives the picture to Kreese.

"Look at that picture." Said Jacob.

Kreese looks at the picture of himself at the All Valley Tournament, and is shocked to see the photo. He never thought there would be photographic evidence of him at the tournament.

"Now, turn the picture around so the cameras can see it." Ordered Jacob.

Kreese turns the picture face front so the cameras can see it.

"Now, turn the picture back and look at it." Continued Jacob.

Kreese turns the picture back and looks at it.

"Now, describe what you see in the picture." Said Jacob.

"I see a man standing over a balcony watching the tournament." Answered Kreese.

"I don't know about you, but I think the man in the photo looks an awful lot like you, don't you think?" Asked Jacob.

"Well, there is a resemblance, but it's not me." Answered Kreese.

"Alright, then." Replied Jacob. "But what about this picture?"

Jacob takes another picture out of the folder, and hands it to Kreese. Kreese looks at the picture, and it's a picture of the same man from the tournament photo, standing outside the Cobra Kai dojo, at night, about to enter.

"Turn the photo around so the cameras can see it." Requested Jacob.

Kreese turns the photo around face front so the cameras can see the photo.

"That photo is from a surveillance video that was recorded at the Reseda Strip Mall that the Cobra Kai dojo is located at on the night of May 19th, 2018, the same night of the tournament. This photo is also from around the same time my client says you visited him." Continued Jacob. "Are you going to tell me that this isn't you either?"

"That's not me." Answered Kreese.

"Okay." Replied Jacob. "Would you hand me the picture back, please?"

Kreese hands Jacob the picture back.

"Thank you." Said Jacob.

Jacob puts the picture back in the folder, and pulls out another picture.

"Take a look at this." Said Jacob.

Jacob hands Kreese the picture, and he looks at it, and sees that it's a picture of him, dated May 21st, 2018, around 8ish, and Johnny Lawrence, sitting across each other at a table, talking, at Smitty's Diner.

"Describe what you see in that photo." Requested Jacob.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Lawrence and another man are sitting across each other at a table having a conversation." Answered Kreese.

"Turn the Photo around so the cameras can see it." Requested Jacob.

Kreese turns the picture around so it can face the cameras.

"That photo was taken from a video camera inside Smitty's Diner on May 21st, 2018, around the same time Mr. Lawrence said he and you met up with each other at that exact location." Said Jacob. "Are you positive that the man sitting across from Mr. Lawrence is not you?"

"Absolutely, 100 Percent Positive that it's not me." Answered a defiant Kreese.

"Okay, then." Replied Jacob. "Now, please give me back that picture."

Kreese gives Jacob the picture back, and Jacob gets out another picture.

"Finally, here is this picture." Said Jacob while handing Kreese the photo.

Kreese looks at the photo, and sees that it's a picture of him, from the night of May 21st, 2018, outside the Cobra Kai dojo, carrying a bag.

"Describe what you see in the picture." Requested Jacob.

"It looks like a man about to walk into the dojo while carrying a bag." Said Kreese.

"Will you please show the picture to the cameras?" Asked Jacob.

Kreese turns the picture so the cameras can see it.

"Don't you think the man in the picture looks an awfully lot like you?" Asked Jacob.

"Well, yes, but I swear it's not me." Answered a defiant Kreese.

"Alright, then." Replied Jacob. "Please give it back to me."

Kreese hands the picture over to Jacob, and Jacob puts the picture back in the folder.

"Thank you." Said Jacob. "Earlier, during this deposition, you said that Mr. Lawrence was your karate student from 1979 to 1984, is that correct?"

"Yes." Answered Kreese.

"And, that after he lost the 1984 All Valley Tournament, you kicked him off the team, and that all your other students decided to quit after that?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Kreese. "That's true."

"Is it also true that you broke his 2nd place trophy and put him in a chokehold?" Asked Jacob.

"No." Answered Kreese. "Absolutely not."

"Well, my client says you did." Replied Jacob.

"Well, he's lying." Replied an adamant Kreese.

"Well, Mr. Kreese, I got something for you." Replied Jacob.

Jacob pulls a document from out of his folder, and hands it to Kreese.

"That document right there is a sworn affidavit from a man by the name of Daniel LaRusso, a man I'm positive that you're familiar with, and in that affidavit, he says that he witnessed the incident, and that he and his karate teacher, The Late Nariyoshi Miyagi, put a stop to the whole incident." Continued Jacob.

Kreese just continues looking at the document.

"And not only that, he has told me that he would be more than willing to testify in a court of law about not only that incident, but also everything he says you, your friend Terry Silver, and your student Mike Barnes put him through during the fall of 1985." Continued Jacob.

"Mr. LaRusso is a liar." Replied an irritated Kreese.

"Oh, really?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Kreese.

"Now, why would he lie about this?" Asked Jacob. "Why would Daniel LaRusso, a man who came from nothing, and then grew up to become one of the biggest car dealers in the Valley, decide to risk everything he's worked hard for by committing perjury?"

Kreese thinks for a moment about what to say.

"Um, I don't know." Answered Kreese. "All I can say is that he's lying, and I'm not."

"Yeah, just like you didn't lie about visiting my client, and just like you didn't lie about attending the tournament." Replied a sarcastic Jacob.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth." Replied an Adamant Kreese.

"Well, let's look at the two scenarios." Replied Jacob. "Either you have a long lost twin brother who attended the tournament and visited my client pretending to be you, or it was you. So, I'm going to ask you one more time: Did you do all the things my client has accused you of doing?"

"No." Answered Kreese.

"Would you kindly give the affidavit back to me?" Asked Jacob.

Kreese hands Jacob the affidavit, and Jacob puts it back in his folder.

"Now, Mr. Kreese, I have one more question for you, and then, this deposition will be over." Said Jacob.

Kreese has a nervous look on his face, knowing that Jacob has been destroying him throughout the entire deposition.

"Are you aware that perjury is a crime?" Asked Jacob.

**Cut to: A little bit later, at Shannon Keene's Apartment.**

It is around 7ish at Shannon Keene's apartment, and she and her son Robby have just finished putting up all the groceries from the grocery store, with the exception of one frozen pizza that Shannon bought. Robby is holding the box in his hands and is about to ask him mother a question.

"So, mom, you want to heat up this frozen pizza and watch a movie?" Asked Robby.

"I'd love that." Answered Shannon.

Robby smiles, and Shannon walks over to the oven to preheat it.

"So, Robby, how are things going between you and Yasmine?" Asked Shannon.

"Pretty Good." Answered Robby. "I mean, she's on vacation with her folks."

"Where are they?" Asked Shannon.

"Paris." Answered Robby.

"Oh, that's nice." Replied Shannon. "How's karate going?"

"It's going great." Answered Robby. "Everyone's making progress."

Shannon smiles.

"That's great to hear, champ." Replied a smiling Shannon.

Robby smiles too.

**Meanwhile, at Sal's burger place.**

Johnny and Jacob are at a table, sitting across from each other, eating burgers.

"Aw Man, you were awesome." Commented Johnny. "You crushed him."

"Yeah." Replied Jacob after he finished swallowing his latest bite. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Priceless." Replied a smiling Johnny.

Jacob sets his burger down on his plate.

"I can't wait to cross examine him at the actual trial." Continued Jacob. "I'm telling you, Johnny, I'm positive that we're going to win this thing, I mean, not just with the pictures, but also, your story about him choking you, and with LaRusso's testimony, I guarantee you that will sway the jury in your favor."

"Yeah." Replied an unenthusiastic Johnny after hearing LaRusso's name.

"And that's not even the best part." Continued an enthusiastic Jacob. "I found an obituary from 2008 that lists a man named John Kreese, which confirms your story about seeing an obituary for a John Kreese. And under California Law, a business owner cannot be found liable for business plagiarism if he or she thought that the original founder of the business was dead."

Johnny smiles and sets his burger down on his plate.

"I'm telling you, we're gonna win this thing." Continued Jacob. "I'm very optimistic about it."

"Thanks, Jacob." Replied a smiling Johnny. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for taking my case. You're the best lawyer I've ever had."

Jacob smiles.

"Thanks." Replied a smiling Jacob. "I get that a lot."

Johnny and Jacob both chuckle, and then, Johnny notices a ring on the ring finger of Jacob's left hand.

"Hmm, I see you're wearing a wedding ring." Commented Johnny.

Jacob looks at his wedding ring, and smiles.

"Yep." Replied Jacob. "Married to my High School sweetheart."

"Oh, that's nice." Replied Johnny.

"You want to see a pic of her?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure." Answered Johnny.

Jacob pulls his smartphone from out of his pocket, and pulls a up a Facebook picture of him and his wife, and shows it to Johnny.

Johnny looks at the picture, and he sees that she's a gorgeous blonde.

"Wow, She's beautiful." Said Johnny.

"Thanks." Replied Jacob.

Jacob stops showing Johnny the picture.

"So, do the two of you have a kid?" Asked Johnny.

"We have a two year old daughter." Answered Jacob.

Jacob pulls up a picture of his daughter on his phone, and shows it to Johnny.

"Aww, she's adorable." Said Johnny.

"I know." Replied Jacob.

Jacob stops showing Johnny the picture and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"So, Johnny, tell me about Robby's mom." Requested Jacob.

Johnny is hesitant to tell Jacob about Shannon, but he decides he'll tell him just enough.

"Well, she just got out of rehab." Replied Johnny. "And she also needs a job."

"Well, I'm hiring for a new secretary. Ask her if she'd be interested." Recommended Jacob.

"Okay, I will." Replied Johnny.

Johnny and Jacob get back to eating their burgers.

**Cut To: About 50 minutes later, at Shannon's.**

Robby has just finished washing his hands, and Shannon has just finished cutting the pizza. Robby grabs a plate, gets himself a slice of pizza, goes over to the couch, sits down, sets the plate on the coffee table, picks up the remote, turns on the TV, and goes to Netflix to see what's on. He scrolls for about 8 seconds until he finds a movie that looks interesting to him, and that movie is none other than "The Dead Zone", a 1983 film starring Christopher Walken and Martin Sheen, Directed by David Cronenberg, and based on a book by Stephen King.

"Hmm, The Dead Zone." Commented Robby.

Robby turns his head backwards and looks at his mom, who is over at the sink, washing her hands.

"Hey mom, I found this old Stephen King movie called "The Dead Zone", ever heard of it?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, that's a good one." Answered Shannon. "Let's watch that."

Shannon finishes washing her hands, grabs a plate, gets herself a slice of pizza, and sits next to Robby on the couch. Robby pushes play and they begin to watch the movie.

**Meanwhile, in Hawk's bedroom.**

Hawk is sitting on his bed, shirtless, facetiming with Demetri on his phone while his body is facing the wall.

"So she noticed you had a hard on, so what? Big Deal." Said Hawk

"She laughed at me, Eli." Replied Demetri on the other line.

"So what if she laughed at you?" Replied Hawk. "She rubbed sunscreen on you. She likes you."

"That was before she laughed at me, Eli." Replied Demetri.

"Whatever, Demetri, just look on the bright side." Continued Hawk, trying to cheer Demetri up. "You got to lie down and tan on the beach with a couple babes."

"It was torture, Eli!" Replied Demetri. "All they did was argue over which guy on the beach had the hottest abs."

"Umm, earth to Demetri, they're girls, of course they're gonna argue over crap like that." Replied Hawk.

"It was annoying to listen too." Replied Demetri.

"I would kill to be that annoyed." Replied Hawk. "Look, just don't give up."

"Why not, Eli?" Asked Demetri.

"You still got a shot with her." Answered Hawk.

How?" Asked Demetri.

"Robby's with Yasmine, Miguel's with Sam, and I'm with Moon." Answered Hawk. "The three Alphas of Cobra Kai are taken, and do you think she would even consider Fat Bitch and Black Death?"

"You mean Mitch and Chris?" Asked Demetri. "What's your point, Eli?"

"My point is she's got nowhere else to go." Answered Hawk. "So don't give up, man. That's all I gotta say."

Hawk hangs up on Demetri. Then, suddenly, Hawk's mom knocks on his bedroom door.

"Eli, can I come in?" Asked Mrs. Moskowitz.

"Shit." Hawk whispers to himself.

Hawk turns around and faces the door so his mother won't see his back tattoo.

"Come in, Mom." Said Hawk.

Ms. Moskowitz opens the door and walks into Hawk's bedroom.

"Eli, I heard you arguing with someone over the phone, what's going on?" Asked Mrs. Moskowitz.

"Oh, nothing special, mom." Answered a smirking Hawk. "Demetri was whining about his first date not going well for him, I was just trying to knock some sense into him."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Eli." Replied Mrs. Moskowitz.

After hearing his mother call him Eli, instead of Hawk, his smirk turns into a pout.

"Mom, for the millionth time, It's Hawk, not Eli." Replied an annoyed Hawk.

"Eli is the name your father and I gave you." Replied Mrs. Moskowitz.

"I don't care, mom." Replied Hawk. "Hawk is the name I prefer, and I wish you would respect that."

Suddenly, his mom's cell phone starts ringing, so she gets her phone out of her pocket.

"I gotta take this, I'll talk to you later." Said Ms. Moskowitz.

"I'll be in the shower." Replied Hawk.

Ms. Moskowitz answers her phone and leaves Hawk's bedroom. After she left the bedroom, Hawk gets out of his bed and closes his door and locks it.

"Few, that was a close one." Hawk whispered to himself.

After locking his door, Hawk walks over to his bedroom bathroom so he can take a shower.

_Author's Note: Okay, everybody! I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, take care, and Chapter 18 will hopefully be done in the near future. Peace Out!_


	18. Chapter 18: Reburying the Hatchet

** Chapter 18: Reburying the Hatchet**

It is Sunday, July 8th, 2018, 8:30 AM. Miguel Diaz has just finished eating his breakfast, and in a few minutes, he's about to go outside to go on a jog. He's wearing a tank top and a pair of Athletic Nike Shorts, as well as a pair of Red Nike shoes. But before going outside, he decides to go back to his room and give his buddy Demetri a call.

He picks up his phone and selects Demetri from his contacts, and video calls Demetri.

"Hey Miguel." Said Demetri on the other line. "Whatcha need?"

"Well, after karate, I was wondering if you'd like to go the movies with me, Sam, and Robby this evening. What do you say?" Asked Miguel.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Asked Demetri.

"Incredibles 2." Answered Miguel. "Have you seen it yet?"

"Nope." Answered Demetri. "But I want to."

"So, you're in?" Asked Miguel.

"Yep, I'm in." Answered an eager Demetri. "It's going to be great. If only Eli would come with us."

This comment quickly catches Miguel's attention.

"What's Hawk's deal?" Asked a curious Miguel.

"Oh, ever since Eli got that stupid mohawk and started calling himself Hawk, he's been anti quote on quote 'Nerd Shit' and will refuse to watch anything that's even remotely related to superheroes and sci-fi and fantasy." Answered Demetri.

Miguel can tell by the look on Demetri's face that he's upset about Hawk no longer being into Sci-Fi and Fantasy stuff, and immediately thinks about how that must feel for Demetri. Now, Miguel loves Hawk, don't get him wrong, but he is also starting to feel a bit bad for Demetri, because it seems like Demetri is starting to lose a friend he once knew.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Miguel. "Does he even like anything that you like anymore?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Answered a bummed out Demetri. "He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore except Cobra Kai and Moon."

"Well, you're in Cobra Kai now, so there's something you two still have in common." Replied Miguel, trying to uplift Demetri.

"Yeah, I suppose." Replied an unenthusiastic Demetri.

"Anyway, how did hanging out with Aisha and the new girl at the beach go?" Asked a curious Miguel, changing the subject.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Answered a gloomy Demetri.

Demetri was still upset over the fact that he embarrassed himself in front of Tory, and as a result, he didn't want to talk to Miguel about it.

"Okay." Replied Miguel.

"Well, I'll see you later." Said Demetri.

"See you later, man." Replied Miguel.

Miguel and Demetri both hang up, and Miguel sets his phone down on a table in his room and leaves his room.

"I'll be back, mom and yaya." Said Miguel to his mother and grandma as he walked out the front door. After walking out the front door, he closes it once he gets outside. Once he gets outside, he notices his sensei, Johnny Lawrence, is outside, throwing away garbage.

"Hey Sensei, whatcha doing?" Asked Miguel.

"I was just taking out the trash." Answered Johnny. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just about to go on a jog." Answered Miguel. "Anyway, have you talked to Mr. LaRusso?"

"No, he won't answer my calls." Answered Johnny.

Miguel's smile immediately turns into a frown, and he is disappointed to hear that Sensei and Sam's Dad haven't talked things out yet. He also finds it ridiculous that Mr. LaRusso is upset about the whole Valley Fest thing, and can't believe that he won't even hear Sensei Lawrence out.

"That's disappointing." Replied a disappointed Miguel. "It's pretty sad he isn't being very open minded about the whole thing."

"I don't know what LaRusso's whole problem is." Said a frustrated Johnny. "I mean, we waited until after he was done with his demo, it's not like we sabotaged it."

"I think you should go over to his house and talk to him." Suggested Miguel. "You know, to show him that you won't take no for an answer."

Johnny thinks about what Miguel has just suggested that he do. He knows that would be the Cobra Kai thing to do, and that he also isn't afraid of LaRusso.

"Come on Sensei." Said an anticipating Miguel, expecting Johnny to come to a decision. "Remember what you taught me: Never Accept Defeat, There is no no!"

Johnny shrugs, and says "You're right, Miguel."

"You know I am." Replied a smiling Miguel. "Well, I'm gonna go on my jog, now."

"Okay." Replied Johnny. "Thanks."

Miguel smiles, looks at his sensei, turns around, and begins to start jogging.

**About 30 minutes later, at the LaRusso Residence.**

Daniel and Sam are in the LaRusso family dojo, practicing Kata. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Johnny Lawrence walks into the dojo.

Daniel and Sam stop practicing their kata and turn around and look at Johnny, with Daniel immediately becoming upset at the sight of Johnny, his smile turning into a scowl.

"Sorry to interrupt your lame ass meditation session." Said a frustrated Johnny.

Daniel is immediately angry that not only has Johnny walked into his dojo uninvited, but has also insulted his karate.

"What the hell, Johnny?" Asked a frustrated Daniel. "You come into my dojo? Are you crazy?"

"I thought everything was cool between us." Replied a frustrated Johnny. "I thought we'd finally put the past behind us, but now you won't even hear me out."

"Not hearing you out?" Replied a scoffing Daniel. "Why should I? You didn't tell me that your dojo was doing a Valley Fest Demo."

"It was a Surprise Demo, LaRusso, No one outside of Cobra Kai was supposed to know about it." Replied an annoyed Johnny.

"Oh, is that what you call it? A Surprise?" Replied Daniel. "Not upstaging my demo?"

"Upstaging your demo?" Replied an irritated, confused Johnny. "What the hell are you talking about, LaRusso? We waited until after you were done!"

"And yet, you still overshadowed my demo." Replied Daniel.

Johnny chuckles.

"Oh, I see, you're just pissed off because my demo was more badass than yours." Replied Johnny.

"Yeah, like you could've broken six blocks of ice." Replied Daniel.

Suddenly, Amanda walks into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Asked a confused Amanda.

She couldn't believe that the two of them were bickering at each other. AGAIN!

Daniel turns his head backwards, looks at Amanda, and says "Amanda, stay out of this, I'm handling this."

Daniel turns his head forward and faces Johnny.

"Okay, Johnny, I'm gonna ask you politely to get the hell out of my house or I'm calling the cops." Warned Daniel.

Sam immediately becomes frightened the moment she hears her father tell Johnny that he'll call the police on him. She knows that she cannot let this happen, because if her father called the police on Johnny and if she did nothing to stop it? Miguel, along with Aisha, Hawk, and Robby would be pissed at her, and it would not only mean her friendships with Aisha, Hawk, and Robby would be all but over, but her relationship with Miguel would be history, as well. She can't afford to lose her friends, let alone her boyfriend, so she knows what to do.

"DAD, NO!" Cried out Sam.

Daniel turns around and faces Sam.

"And why not?" Asked a confused Daniel.

"BECAUSE I KNEW ABOUT THE DEMO!" Confessed Sam.

Daniel's heart immediately sank when he heard Sam's confession. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"WHAT?" Replied a shocked, angry Daniel. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

"Daniel, Calm down." Said Amanda. "Yelling isn't going to make the situation better."

Daniel pauses, and takes a deep breath, and asks Sam, "Did you know about this?" in a much more calm manner, to which Sam answers "Yes."

"How?" Asked Daniel.

"Miguel told me." Confessed Sam.

"Miguel told you?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes." Confessed Sam.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Asked Daniel.

"Because I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody. It was a secret that nobody outside of Cobra Kai was supposed to know about." Answered Sam.

Daniel immediately began to process what Sam had just told him. She just told him that she knew that Cobra Kai was going to do a demo at ValleyFest, and that she promised her boyfriend, Miguel, that she wouldn't tell him or anybody else about it. He can't believe that his daughter would keep secrets from him, and he also can't believe that Miguel told her to keep something like that a secret. He felt that he had not only been betrayed by Miguel, but also his own daughter, and he felt that Sam had to face the consequences of her actions.

"I can't believe you, Sam." Replied a disappointed Daniel. "I can't believe you would keep something like this a secret from me."

"Well, it didn't seem like that big of a deal to me." Replied Sam.

"It didn't seem like a big deal to you?" Replied a stunned Daniel.

"No." Answered Sam. "And please don't blame Sensei Lawrence for this. The demo wasn't even his idea, it was Robby's."

"I don't care whose idea it was." Replied Daniel.

"Dad, there's no reason to be upset, It's really no big deal." Replied Sam.

"Well, I've got a big deal for you: You're Grounded!" Announced Daniel.

This announcement immediately shocked Sam to her core. She couldn't believe that Daniel would ground her over something so trivial.

"WHAT?" Replied Sam.

You heard me, young lady." Replied Daniel.

"Dad, you can't do this to me, I have a date with Miguel this evening." Replied a frightened Sam.

"Oh, that reminds me." Replied Daniel. "You're no longer allowed to date Miguel."

"WHAT?" Asked a shocked Sam.

Sam couldn't believe that her father would do this. He not only grounds her, but now forbids her from seeing the boy she loves more than anything in the world? How could he do this? How Dare He! Who the hell does he think he is?

"You heard me." Replied Daniel. "From now on, you and Miguel are done!"

Daniel's words immediately make Sam even more upset, due to the point that she even begins to cry.

"NO!" Cried out Sam. "I love him! You can't make me break up with him!"

Sam breaks down in tears, and Johnny immediately feels sorry for her, and he decides to speak up.

"Yeah, LaRusso, that isn't right." Commented Johnny.

Daniel turns around, faces Johnny, and tells him "Hey, you stay out of this! Sam is my kid, not yours."

"Oh, yeah, some parent you are." Replied Johnny.

Daniel ignores Johnny, turns around, and faces Sam and Amanda.

"Sam, Go To Your Room!" Ordered Daniel.

"NO!" Replied a sobbing Sam. "I won't let you stop me from seeing Miguel! I LOVE HIM!"

"Daniel, STOP THIS!" Demanded Amanda. "You're being ridiculous. Sam has done nothing wrong!"

Amanda couldn't believe that Daniel was acting this way. She thought that Daniel was overreacting when he got mad about the Demo at ValleyFest, but THIS? This was just going way too far!

"Nothing Wrong? SHE KEPT A SECRET FROM ME!" Replied an infuriated Daniel.

Sam continues sobbing, so Amanda decides to whisper something in her ear.

"Sam, just go to your room, I'll handle this, don't worry." Whispered Amanda to Sam.

A sobbing Sam turns around and leaves the family dojo so she can go to her room. After Sam leaves, Amanda looks at Johnny so she can tell him something.

"Johnny, just stay right here, Daniel will be back in just a few minutes." Said Amanda.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Daniel.

Amanda looks at Daniel straight in the eye and says "Daniel, you and me, in the kitchen, RIGHT NOW!"

**30 seconds later, in the LaRusso family kitchen.**

Daniel and Amanda are now in the kitchen. Amanda is furious at Daniel, and she's about to lay down the law and put him in his place.

"Alright, Daniel, THIS is what you're going to do." Announced Amanda. "First, you're going to forgive Johnny and apologize to him."

"Forgive and Apologize?" Interrupted Daniel. "For what? He's the one who upstaged my Demo!"

"He didn't upstage your demo, Daniel, the crowd just preferred his to yours." Replied Amanda. "Besides, it wasn't even his idea, It was his son's idea, and speaking of children, that leads me to the 2nd thing you're going to do: After you apologize to Johnny, you are going to go upstairs to Sam's room and you are going to apologize to her and tell her that she's not grounded and that she can still see her boyfriend!"

"NO!" Replied Daniel. "Sam is grounded, and I'll apologize to Johnny when he apologizes for his little stunt."

"Oh, come on Daniel, Johnny obviously didn't mean any harm by it, otherwise, he wouldn't have waited until you and Sam were done." Replied Amanda. "I mean, I can't believe how you've blown this whole thing way out of proportion!"

"Well, he should've told me about it." Replied Daniel.

"Why? Why should he have told you about it?" Asked Amanda.

"Uh, well…" Replied Daniel.

Daniel just stands there, trying to think of a response, but he can't think of what to say, and he starts to think that maybe Amanda has a point.

"So Daniel, I'm going to give you one last chance to go and apologize to Johnny and Sam or else, I'm gonna call my lawyer and tell her that I wish to file for divorce." Said Amanda.

This announcement immediately shocks Daniel to his core. A divorce is the LAST thing he wants to go through. He doesn't want to go through a nasty child custody battle, let alone even go to court. He knows that a divorce would hurt his business and make him look bad in the eyes of the local public. And then, suddenly, Daniel has a realization: He really has been acting like a dick the past four days! He then starts to think about what Amanda has been saying, and he realizes that she's 100 Percent Right! He shouldn't have gotten so upset over Johnny's ValleyFest Demo! After all, he and his students waited until AFTER he and Sam were done with theirs! And then, Daniel thinks about Amanda's question "Why should he have told you about it?" and realizes that she's right! It really wasn't any of his business. And now, due to his attitude over the past four days, He has not only put his marriage at risk, but has also alienated his own daughter! Daniel now realizes that it's not worth it, and now knows what to do.

"So, Daniel, what's it gonna be?" Asked Amanda.

Daniel sighs, and says "You're right Amanda, I have been acting irrationally, and now, I'm going to talk to Johnny."

"Good." Replied Amanda. "I'll be listening."

**30 seconds later, in Daniel's Dojo.**

Johnny is just standing in Daniel's home Dojo, just chilling, waiting on Daniel to show up. Now, he begins to hear footsteps, and a person enters the room, and that person is none other than Daniel LaRusso. When Daniel enters the room, he looks at Johnny straight in the eye. Johnny immediately figures out that Daniel is finally going to talk to him.

"Johnny, I'm Sorry." Said Daniel.

"Yeah, well, you should be, LaRusso." Replied a frustrated Johnny.

"I know." Replied Daniel. "I got mad at you when I shouldn't have, I got mad at you because you didn't tell me about your secret demo when I shouldn't have because it was none of my business, and for that, I'm sorry."

Johnny smiles. He is happy that Daniel is admitting that he was wrong, which is something that he rarely does.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Continued Daniel. "I promise it will never happen again."

Johnny is impressed that Daniel has acknowledged that he overreacted, and he is now 100% certain that the hatchet has officially been reburied.

"So, LaRusso, does that mean we're cool?" Asked a smiling Johnny, who, despite knowing that the answer is obvious, felt like asking anyways.

Daniel smiles, chuckles, and says "Yes, Johnny, we're cool."

Johnny smiles wider, chuckles, and says "Shit, LaRusso, that's all you had to say!"

Daniel smiles, and says "Well, I'm glad this whole thing is settled!"

Johnny, satisfied with Daniel's apology, says "Well, see you later, LaRusso!" and turns around and walks out of Daniel's dojo, and right after Johnny walks out of the dojo, Daniel turns around and leaves his dojo and goes into the hallway, and sees Amanda.

"Way to go, Daniel." Said Amanda. "You did it!"

Daniel smiles.

"Now, it's time for you to go upstairs and talk to Sam." Said Amanda.

"Are you gonna listen to that one?" Asked Daniel.

Amanda smiles, chuckles, and says "Nah, I don't have to."

Daniel smiles, giggles, and turns around and begins to walk away so he can go upstairs and talk to Sam.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter! Not my favorite chapter, to be honest, but I hope you folks enjoyed it anyway! Now, here is some info about the next chapter:**

**It will be called "Making Amends", and it will be the final chapter in this story that will take place during the Season 2, Episode 4 timeline! **

**Well, anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, take care, and hopefully Chapter 19 will be done in the near future. Peace Out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Making Amends

** Chapter 19: Making Amends**

Samantha LaRusso is in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, sobbing. She is using her phone, and is looking at Instagram photos of her and Miguel. She is thinking about how her relationship with him is currently in jeopardy, and it's all because of her father. She's hoping that her mom has talked some sense into him, but she fears that the opposite is the case. Then, she hears footsteps, and once she hears those footsteps, she immediately comes to the conclusion that it must be her father. Then, she hears the person in the hallway come up to her door and the person tries to open her door, but it won't open because it is locked.

"Sam, please open the door." Said the voice behind the door, and that voice belongs to none other than Daniel LaRusso.

Now, Sam is still very upset at her father, so upset to the point that she does not want to answer the door.

"Go Away!" Replied Sam.

Daniel sighs, realizing that Sam is not going to open the door, so now, this means he must go for Plan B.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about earlier today." Said Daniel.

This apology immediately catches Sam's attention. She stops sobbing and begins to pay attention to what her father is saying.

"You're not grounded, and you can still date Miguel." Continued Daniel.

Sam immediately starts to feel better, so she decides to get off of her bed and walk up to her door and unlock and open the door.

"Really?" Asked Sam after she opened the door.

"Yes, really." Answered Daniel.

Sam sighs in relief. She could not be more relieved that her father has changed his mind.

"Oh, Thank God!" Said Sam.

"And Sam, I want to make this up to you: How about you and I go eat lunch at Sonic this afternoon?" Offered Daniel. "What do you say?"

Sam smiles, happy that her father has not only apologized and ungrounded her, but is now offering to take her to one of her favorite fast food restaurants.

"I'd love that." Answered a smiling Sam. "Thanks, Dad."

Daniel smiles, happy that his daughter has forgiven him.

"You're welcome, Sam." Replied Daniel. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

Daniel turns around and leaves Sam's bedroom.

**Cut To: Downstairs, in the living room.**

Amanda is sitting down in the living room, watching TV. Then, she hears her smartphone going off, so she pulls her smartphone from out of her pocket and sees that it's a text from her daughter Samantha. She opens the text message, and reads it. The text message reads the following:

_Thanks for standing up for me._

Amanda smiles, happy to know that her daughter is no longer grounded. In response, she sends a text that says "You are welcome".

After replying to Sam's text, Amanda puts her phone back in her pocket. Then, Daniel walks into the living room, and looks at Amanda straight in the eye.

"Well, Daniel, a little blue bird told me that you ungrounded Sam." Said Amanda.

Daniel smiles, and says "Well that little blue bird is correct."

Daniel walks over to the couch and sits down right next to Amanda.

"But there's one more person I need to apologize to." Continued Daniel.

"And who may that be?" Replied Amanda, despite obviously knowing the answer.

"You." Confessed Daniel. "Look, I've been a jerk these past few days."

Amanda giggles and says "You have been a jerk!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry about how I've been acting." Continued Daniel. "I got mad over nothing, and our marriage almost suffered because of it, and for that, I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

Amanda is relieved and glad that her husband is apologizing to her, and she smiles and asks "And how do you want to make it up to me?"

"I want to take you out tonight." Answered Daniel.

"Let me guess." Replied Amanda. "Lobster night at the country club?"

"Wow, I'm not that predictable, am I?" Replied Daniel. "Actually, I want to take you out to dinner and dancing at Don Corazon's. How does that sound?"

Amanda smiles. She thinks about what Daniel has just offered her. She has heard great things about Don Corazon's food, and the fact that Daniel has just asked her to go there with him for dinner and dancing is one of the most romantic things her husband has offered her in a very long, and she immediately knows what to say to him.

"That sounds great. I would love that!" Answered Amanda.

Daniel smiles, happy that his wife has forgiven, and says "It's a definite date!"

**A Few Hours Later, at Shannon Keene's Apartment.**

Shannon Keene is in the kitchen, making chicken breast for her and Robby. Then, suddenly, her cell phone starts ringing. She takes her cell phone from out of her pocket and picks it up, and sees that it's a call from Johnny, so she answers the phone.

"Hey Johnny!" Said Shannon. "I'm making chicken breast. Would you like to come over and have lunch with me and Robby?"

"No, thanks." Answered Johnny. "I already ordered myself a pizza."

"Okay." Replied Shannon. "Anyway, whatcha calling for?"

"Well, my lawyer is looking for a new secretary, and I told him that you're currently unemployed, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to set up a job interview with him?" Offered Johnny.

Shannon thinks about what Johnny has just offered her. She really needs to get a job soon, or else, she won't have enough money to continue living in her apartment, so she knows that her decision is pretty cut and dry.

"So what do you say?" Asked Johnny.

"That sounds great." Answered Shannon. "Anyway, I gotta go, but please text me the number."

"Will do." Replied Johnny.

"Thanks." Replied Shannon. "Bye Johnny."

"Bye." Replied Johnny.

Johnny and Shannon both hang up.

_ Author's Notes: _

_Okay Everybody! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I know, it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but still, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Now, if you like what you've read so far, well, guess what, I have news for you: YOU AIN'T READ NOTHING YET! So here are some announcements for you guys and gals!_

_Chapter 20 will be titled "Hawk's New Tattoo", and Chapter 21 will be titled "Training Demetri", but that's not all. I'm going to tell you two things you should expect to happen in the story after Chapter 21._

_The two things are as follows:_

_Expect Demetri and Tory to get closer._

_Expect Robby to go down a dark path, beginning during the S2E6 timeline._

_Anyways, To My Readers: Thank you, take care, and hopefully, Chapter 20 will be done in the near future. Peace Out!_


	20. Chapter 20: Hawk's New Tattoo

** Chapter 20: Hawk's New Tattoo**

It is Sunday, July 8th, 2018, around night time, at Rico's tattoo parlor. A shirtless Hawk is lying down face flat on his stomach on a black leather chair, and his blue mohawk has been replaced with a red mohawk, and Rico has just finished changing the blue hawk mohawk back tattoo to a red hawk mohawk back tattoo.

"There you go, brother." Said Rico after he finished turning Hawk's blue hawk mohawk back tattoo to a red hawk mohawk back tattoo.

Hawk stops lying down and sits up, facing his front. He turns his head back, leftward, looks at Rico, and says "Thanks Rico", to which Rico replies "See you soon, man."

Hawk turns his head forward, facing front, gets up from the chair and stands up tall and strong while facing his beautiful girlfriend Moon, who is walking over to him. When Moon finishes walking over to Hawk, she looks at his chest and notices something. She sees that Hawk now has a Crescent Moon Tattoo with her name on it on his heart. Upon seeing the tattoo, she immediately smiles. Now, she didn't ask Hawk to get that tattoo, but nevertheless, she couldn't be happier that he did. Now, she already knows that Hawk loves her, and vice versa, but getting a tattoo of her name on his heart? She couldn't think of anything more romantic! To her, this meant true love.

"Did you get that for me?" Asked a smiling Moon.

"Maybe." Answered a cool, confident Hawk.

And by the way Hawk said "Maybe", Moon could tell that he really meant "Yes".

Moon smiles, puts her left hand on Hawk's right cheek, and gives him a big, strong, tender, affectionate, passionate kiss on the lips as a reward for him getting his Moon chest tattoo. After the two of them finish their passionate kiss, Moon takes her hand off of Hawk's cheek, and the two of them look at each other in the eyes and smile. Hawk knew that she'd love his new tattoo, and he also saw this moment as confirmation of something he really wanted to be true: That Moon is the one. She's the one that he's going to be spending the rest of his life with. He can just feel it in his bones that one day, Him and Moon will get married, breed several badass cobra kai children, and live happily ever after.

Moon looks down at Hawk's chest and smiles in admiration. She already adored Hawk's chest, but now that he has a tattoo of her name on it, she loves his chest even more.

After looking at Hawk's chest in admiration for a brief moment, Moon and Hawk look at each other in the eyes, and Hawk puts his right arm around her right shoulder, and the two begin walking. They briefly stop walking, and Hawk looks to his left, Where Chris and Mitch are standing.

"Hey, Fat Bitch, Black Death, Grab My Bag." Demanded Hawk. "We're out."

Moon smiles, thinking about how funny Hawk is when he insults Chris and Mitch. Sure, it's rude, but Moon doesn't think Hawk's insult have any true malice in them. She thinks he's just saying stuff like that just to be funny.

Mitch grabs Hawk's bag, and Hawk turns his face to his front. Hawk and Moon begin to walk away together, while Chris and Mitch follow them.

Right after Hawk and Moon begin to walk away together, Moon looks at Hawk's face. She thinks about how lucky she is to be Hawk's girlfriend. Now, she's had other boyfriends in the past, but Hawk is different from all of them. In fact, Hawk is different from any other boy she knew at school. He's not like other boys. He's different, and Moon couldn't think of as to why. But then, she realized very quickly why: Because Hawk isn't a boy, he's a MAN!

She's never met a guy more alpha than Hawk. And it wasn't just his mohawk or his tattoos or his muscles that made Moon see him as such an alpha male, it was everything about him. It was the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he moved, the way he spoke, his body language, and basically anything else you could think of about him just screamed badass.

Before becoming Hawk's girlfriend, she had never met a guy so tough, so macho, so assertive, so confident, so masculine, so daring, so bold, so brave, so courageous, so fearless, so rebellious, so exciting, so fun, so manly, so alpha, so badass. Everything about his personality, she loves. She loves his sense of humor, his sarcasm, his kindness, his sweetness, his strength, his confidence, his assertiveness, his toughness, his boldness, his fearlessness, his rebelliousness, his manliness. He is everything she wants in a guy.

Hawk then looks at Moon's face, and they make brief eye contact and then Moon stops making eye contact with Hawk and looks straight. Hawk still looks at Moon for a brief moment, but eventually looks straight as the two of them begin to leave the tattoo parlor.

**Less than a minute later.**

Hawk, Moon, Chris, and Mitch have left the building and they have now made it outside to the parking lot. Chris and Mitch follow Hawk and Moon to Hawk's Sentra, AKA The Hawkmobile. Chris and Mitch get in the back seats, while Hawk gets in the driver's seat, and Moon gets in the front passenger seat. After getting in their seats, Moon, Chris, and Mitch buckle up.

"Hold my shirt for me, my lady." Said Hawk to Moon while offering her to grab his shirt.

Moon was pleasantly surprised that Hawk wanted her to hold his shirt for him. She expected him to put it back on, but nope, he apparently didn't want to put it back on yet, and wanted her to hold onto it for him.

Moon smiles, excited about the fact that she is going to be staring at Hawk's shirtless body for the entire car ride, and replies "Sure thing" while Hawk handed his shirt over to her.

Moon takes Hawk's shirt and holds it. Hawk buckles up, puts the car key in the ignition, puts the car in reverse, backs out of the parking space, puts the car in drive, drives over to the exit stop sign, and takes off when ready so Hawk can drop Chris and Mitch off over at Mitch's house.

As Hawk began driving away from the tattoo parlor, Moon began to look at Hawk, and more specifically, Hawk's body. Now, she likes Hawk's face, mohawk, and blue eyes, but his body? She absolutely LOVES his body! And she especially loves looking at his body up close and personal. She thinks Hawk looks handsome when he has a shirt on, but when he's shirtless? He looks like a God! To Moon, he looks so godly that she feels like she's in heaven. Everything about his body, she loves. She loves Hawk's shoulders, his pecs, The Moon tattoo on his left pec, his biceps, his back tattoo, and last but not least, she absolutely ADORES his ripped, v-shaped, washboard, six pack abs. Hawk's got it all, and Moon was loving the fact that she was in the presence of such a godly specimen, and the fact that the she was this godly specimen's girlfriend made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She was proud to be Hawk's girlfriend. She was proud to be the girlfriend of such a hunk, such a studmuffin, such a beefcake. Now, Moon mostly liked Hawk for his personality, so don't get her wrong, but she would be lying if she said that Hawk's tattooed, muscular body wasn't an awesome bonus. She loved the fact that her boyfriend was not only strong on the inside, but also strong on the outside.

Simultaneously, Hawk notices that Moon is checking out his body, and the fact that this beautiful babe is looking at his tattooed, muscular body in admiration makes Hawk feel empowered. Hawk thinks that winning Moon's heart is his greatest accomplishment, and he just knows that the two of them are going to be together forever. For Hawk, the best thing that came out of joining Cobra Kai was winning Moon's heart. Before joining Cobra Kai, he had a huge crush on Moon, but he would never have won Moon's heart, because back then, Hawk wasn't Hawk, the alpha badass that everybody knows and loves, He was Eli Moskowitz, the beta nerd with the weird lip that everybody picked on. Eli not only didn't have Hawk's tattoos, mohawk, or muscles, he also didn't have Hawk's alpha personality. He didn't have Hawk's assertiveness, or his aggressiveness, or his confidence, or his toughness, or his rebelliousness. Hawk knows that a hot babe like Moon would never have gone for a beta nerd like Eli, because nerds don't get babes, Alphas do. Now, Hawk believes that if a nerd is really lucky, he may get a hot babe to be his friend, but the babe will never date him, and even in the extremely rare situation where the nerd actually does get the girl, an alpha will eventually come along and steal her away.

Based on both personal experience and observation, Hawk believes, by nature, that girls(more specifically, hot babes like Moon) prefer guys who are strong, confident, alpha badasses to guys who are weak, nerdy, pathetic, spineless pussies. Hawk has seen it with his own eyes. Throughout his entire life, he's only seen hot babes go for wrestlers, football players, and other alpha jocks, and not once has he ever seen a weak, pathetic nerd get a hot babe. Case in point, before Eli joined Cobra Kai, Moon barely even knew he existed, but after joining Cobra Kai, something happened to Eli: He got a badass Mohawk, started calling himself "Hawk", got a badass back tattoo, became strong, gained confidence, learned how to stand up for himself, and last but not least, became BADASS! And as a result, got Moon to notice him, and won her heart.

Hawk is proud to be a Cobra Kai student, and considers joining the dojo to be the best decision he ever made. The lessons that Sensei Lawrence taught him really changed his life for the better. Because of Cobra Kai, he quit being a nerd who obsessed over crap like Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Dungeon Lord, Star Wars, Star Trek, Comic Books, and other stupid nerd shit. He also quit being a pussy, and became a badass and learned how to be strong and stand up for himself, but most of all, he was finally able to shed his loser skin and found his true power. Cobra Kai made him a winner, and winners are the ones who win the hearts of hot babes like Moon, not losers who can't stand up for themselves and obsess over nerd shit.

Eventually, after an eight minute drive, Hawk made it to Mitch's house, and parked by the curb.

"Okay guys, Get your asses out of my car." Ordered Hawk.

Mitch unbuckles, opens his door, gets out of the car, closes the door, and walks over to his house.

Hawk notices that Chris hasn't gotten out of the car yet, so he turns his head backwards to face Chris.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Black Death?" Asked an annoyed Hawk. "Get the hell out of my car!"

"I thought you were dropping me off at my place!" Replied Chris.

"I ain't." Replied Hawk.

"Why Not?" Asked Chris.

"Gotta save gas, blood." Answered Hawk.

"But how am I supposed to get home?" Asked Chris.

"Call your mommy." Answered Hawk. "Now get your ass out of my car."

Moon chuckles. Now, she doesn't exactly approve of Hawk acting mean toward Chris and Mitch, but she doesn't think Hawk has any malice in his insults toward them. She thinks he's just acting that way to be funny, and because of that, she doesn't take Hawk's rude behavior toward Chris and Mitch seriously.

Chris shrugs. He unbuckles, opens his door, gets out of the car, closes the door, and walks over to Mitch's house.

Once both Chris and Mitch were out of the car, Hawk turned his face around, facing front, and began to drive off.

Moon is happy that it's now just her and Hawk in the car. Now, don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind the company of Chris and Mitch, but she much prefers being alone with Hawk.

Hot, Sexy, Strong, Muscular, Confident, Tough, Assertive, Badass Hawk.

Hawk couldn't be happier that those two dweebs are now gone, and he especially couldn't be happier that he is now alone in his car with Moon.

Hot, Pretty, Sweet, Sexy, Beautiful, Gentle, Nice, Kind, Caring, Adorable Moon.

In Hawk's eyes, Moon is beautiful from head to toe. He loves her long, honey brown hair, her beautiful baby brown eyes, her tan skin, her sweet, beautiful, feminine face, her adorable smile, her lovely breasts, her gorgeous legs, and last but not least, her nice, firm, tight ass.

But it isn't just her beauty that Hawk loves about Moon. He loves her personality, too. He loves how nice, kind, and sweet she is, and how nurturing she is. He's a fighter, and he knows that by the time he and Moon will be living together(whether as a married couple or as boyfriend and girlfriend), he will almost certainly be getting in his fair share of fights, and he knows that whenever he comes home after a fight, Moon will be there to heal any cuts, bruises, or black eyes he may have.

But what he really loves about Moon is that she has a vulnerable innocence about her. Now, one would think that Hawk would prefer a girl who's strong, assertive, and badass like him, but no. He prefers being with a soft, vulnerable girl like Moon, as opposed to a girl who can already handle herself pretty well, because he wants to be with a girl that he can protect, and a girl who can handle herself well wouldn't need his protection. Being with a girl he can protect makes Hawk feel stronger, and more importantly, more badass.

He loves that Cobra Kai not only gave him the ability to win Moon's heart, it gave him the strength he needed in order to stand up for her, and protect her from anyone who would ever dare try to harm her, and if anyone was ever dumb enough to even try to hurt Moon, he would show that son of a bitch NO MERCY!

While driving away from Mitch's house, Hawk notices that Moon has begun sniffing his shirt, which Hawk finds really amusing.

"You know, I would let you keep it for your collection," Commented a smirking Hawk. "But sadly for you, my parents would shit bricks if they saw my tattoos."

Moon stops sniffing Hawk's shirt, and looks at Hawk.

Now, Moon was totally aware of the fact that Hawk's parents were against tattoos, but she never asked why, and she's kind of curious as to why.

"Why are your parents so against tattoos?" Asked a curious Moon.

"Because they're Jewish." Answered Hawk. "It's against their religion."

Now, Moon isn't exactly what one would call an expert on religion, far from it, but she does know a little bit about Judaism. She knows that religious jews don't eat bacon or pork, they support circumcision, they don't believe Jesus was god's son, and, of course, she knew about the Holocaust, but she didn't know about the rule against tattoos.

"Oh." Replied Moon. "Well that's too bad."

"Tell me about it." Replied Hawk. "Religion is bullshit, isn't it?"

Moon pauses, thinking about what to say. Now, Moon herself isn't exactly a religious person, and considers herself to be an agnostic, but she also isn't someone who necessarily sees religion in a negative light. As a matter of fact, she believes that all religions have their pros and cons, and she doesn't see anything wrong with a person being religious as long as the person in question didn't try to impose their beliefs on others.

"Well, I don't think anyone really knows for sure." Answered Moon.

Hawk, not wanting to get into an argument with Moon, says nothing for the rest of the car ride.

**Later that night, at Sonic.**

Hawk and Moon are sitting across from each other, eating dinner together at Sonic. Hawk is having a Cheeseburger with Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, Ketchup, Mayo, and Mustard, as well as a side of large French fries, a large Hi-C Fruit Punch, and a Hot Fudge Sundae. Moon, a vegetarian, is having Medium French Fries, Large Tater Tots, a Hot Fudge Sundae, and a large lemonade.

Hawk is really enjoying his burger, and he is especially enjoying the bacon. Growing up, he wasn't allowed to eat bacon, because he was raised in a Jewish household, but now, his parents weren't around, so he could eat bacon without them finding out.

Even as a little kid, he found the 'No Bacon' rule to be appallingly stupid. If turkey and chicken are okay to eat, then why isn't bacon?

And now that Hawk is getting to eat bacon and is enjoying it, he thinks about how much of a drag it was to be raised by religious Jews, and wishes that he had been raised in a secular household instead.

Hawk stopped believing in God at a very young age, and the main reason he quit believing in God was due to the bullying he received growing up over the scar on his upper lip. He didn't believe that a loving God would have given him that scar, and thus, came to the conclusion that he doesn't exist.

Hawk is enjoying the fact that he is spending time with Moon, and unbeknownst to her, he has something very special planned for the two of them.

"So Moon." Said Hawk as he set his burger down, which he has eaten half of. "Which do you prefer? The Blue Mohawk or the Red Mohawk?"

"Hmm." Replied Moon.

Moon begins to think about the question Hawk has just asked her. She really likes both Mohawks, so she finds it kinda difficult to decide, but after about 8 seconds, she comes up with an answer.

"I prefer the red one." Answered Moon. "It's more badass."

Hawk smiles, feeling vindicated about changing the color of his mohawk from Blue to Red.

"I concur." Replied Hawk.

"Do you mind if I touch it?" Asked Moon.

"Sure" Answered Hawk. "But make it brief and gentle."

Moon reaches her left hand to Hawk's mohawk and briefly pets it. After briefly petting it, she pulls her hand back and sits back down.

"Thanks." Said Moon.

"Don't mention it." Replied Hawk.

Moon smiles.

"Oh, I got another question." Announced Hawk.

Hawk turns around so he can show off his back tattoo to Moon.

"Which tat do you prefer?" Asked Hawk. "My new red Hawk back tattoo?"

Hawk turns back around to face Moon so she can see his Moon chest tattoo.

"Or my new Moon chest tattoo?" Continued Hawk.

Moon, while preferring the Moon tattoo, decides to play a little game with Hawk.

"Hmm." Replied Moon. "I'm not sure I have a preference."

"Oh, come on, babe." Replied Hawk. "You gotta have a preference."

"Okay, let me think." Replied Moon.

"That's okay, babe." Replied Hawk. "Take your time."

Moon thinks for a few seconds, and comes up with an answer.

"Well, I love both, but if I had to choose, I'd pick the Moon tattoo." Answered Moon.

"Really?" Replied a smiling Hawk. "And why's that?"

Moon smiles, and immediately comes up with an answer.

"Well, for one, seeing my name on your heart makes your pecs look even hotter." Answered Moon.

Hawk smiled even wider. He loves that Moon referred to his thorax as "your pecs". Not "your chest", but "your pecs".

Hawk is proud of his physique, and he has Cobra Kai to thank for it. Sensei Lawrence's tough training exercises helped Hawk develop the strong muscles he's always dreamed of having, and he's proud of his muscles, especially his pectoral muscles.

"But more importantly," Continued Moon. "It's the most romantic thing any guy has ever done for me, and you didn't even have to do it!"

"Didn't have to?" Replied Hawk. "I wanted to."

"And I'm glad you did." Replied a smiling Moon. "And the fact that you're risking yourself by tattooing my name on your chest makes it even more romantic! I mean, I don't know how you could be any more romantic!"

At that moment, Hawk knew it was the right time to give Moon an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Oh, I can." Replied Hawk.

"Oh really?" Replied a smiling, intrigued Moon.

"Yeah, Really." Replied Hawk.

"How?" Asked a curious Moon.

"Well, there's a crescent moon tonight, and I got a double sleeping bag in the trunk." Replied Hawk. "I was thinking we'd head over to the canyon, go outside, hop in the bag, and I'll show you a real moon, if you know what I mean."

Moon knew exactly what Hawk meant. She knew when Hawk said "I'll show you a real moon" he really meant "I'll show you a real man", and she also knows what that means: SEX!

Now, Moon has already seen this "Real Man" in action, but despite the fact that she's already been in bed with Hawk quite a few times before, this offer still turns her on, because not only did he speak in a very cool, confident, assertive, sexy, macho, alpha, badass way, but because he's also offered her the opportunity for the two of them to make love at the place they first met! And AT NIGHT, TOO, so they can even look at the stars during pillow talk! Moon couldn't think of anything more romantic!

Moon smiles wider, and says "Yes!" to Hawk's offer.

Hawk smiles even wider, knowing that he's hit the jackpot.

**One day later, in the afternoon, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Hawk walks into the Cobra Kai dojo, wearing his backpack, which contains his Gi, and he sees that everyone else is all dressed up in their Gi's. The other cobras are either sitting down doing stretches or are standing up and chit chatting while they wait for Sensei Lawrence to come out.

Hawk notices that Demetri, Tory, Aisha, and Miguel are sitting in the same corner, so he walks over to their corner after taking his shoes off.

"Nice hair." Commented Demetri, who is sitting down, but has stopped performing his stretches due to the pain. "What is this, your Red Hulk phase?"

"Demetri, If I wanted your dumbass opinion, I'd ask for it." Replied Hawk, who was annoyed with Demetri's snarky remark.

"Well, I like the new mohawk." Commented Miguel, who, along with Tory and Aisha, is sitting and doing stretches in the same corner that Demetri is sitting in.

"Thanks Miguel." Replied a smirking Hawk. He knew that Miguel would like his new red mohawk.

"Yeah, I like it too." Commented Tory. "It's definitely more badass than the blue one."

"Yeah, I concur." Commented Aisha. "I'm definitely digging the new mohawk!"

"Oh, that's not the only thing that's new!" Replied an enthusiastic Hawk, who's happy that his new mohawk is getting a warm reception from his fellow cobras.

Hawk takes his backpack off, sets it down on the ground, and takes off his shirt, revealing his Moon tattoo to his fellow cobras.

Aisha and Miguel immediately look at Hawk's Moon tattoo, while Tory immediately looks at Hawk's stomach, admiring his abdominal muscles. After briefly checking out Hawk's washboard stomach, she looks at the mirror, which is behind Hawk, and notices that Hawk has a really badass Hawk tattoo on his back.

"So, you got a tattoo with your girlfriend's name on it?" Asked Aisha.

When Tory heard this, she stopped checking out Hawk's back tattoo and immediately looked at his chest tattoo. At first, Tory was a little bit disappointed to learn that Hawk has a girlfriend, because not only does she find Hawk physically attractive, but she also really likes his bad boy personality, but when she saw the Moon tattoo on Hawk's chest, whatever disappointment she felt in Hawk having a girlfriend vanished, because she has always believed that tattooing your girlfriend's(or vice versa) name on your body is one of the dumbest things a guy(or vice versa) could ever do.

"Yeah." Answered Hawk. "You should've seen the look on her face when she saw it."

This remark turned Tory off even more, because it made Hawk sound arrogant and egotistical, and if there's anything that turns her off, it's self-indulgent remarks like that. So as a result, Tory's brief little crush on Hawk has ended, and besides, she finds both Miguel and Robby more attractive, anyways.

"Well, that's cool." Replied Miguel, who is saying this to be nice but is internally thinking about what a dumb move this is on Hawk's part.

Then, at that very moment, Robby, who is carrying a backpack(which contains his Gi), walked into the dojo, took his shoes off, and walked over to Hawk to compliment him on his new mohawk.

"Hey Man, Love the new Mohawk!" Said Robby as he was walking over to Hawk.

Hawk turns around and makes eye contact with Robby, and he can't wait to show Robby his new Moon tattoo.

"Oh, that's not all that's new." Replied a smirking Hawk.

Hawk briefly points to his Moon tattoo and says "Check out my new tat!"

Robby looks at Hawk's new tattoo, and he sees that the tattoo is a Crescent Moon tattoo with Moon's name on it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Replied Robby, shaking his head in disbelief. Robby couldn't believe that Hawk would do something so stupid. Now, Hawk has said/done stupid things before, but this topped it!

"Excuse me?" Replied an irritated Hawk.

"I mean, how could you do something so stupid?" Asked Robby.

"It's not stupid." Replied Hawk. "It's romantic."

"It won't be romantic when Moon dumps your ass." Replied Robby.

"Uh, Moon will never dump me." Replied a cocky, arrogant Hawk. "One day, Moon will be my wife, mark my words!"

"Oh, come on, Hawk, Be realistic." Replied an annoyed Robby. "Do you really think you and Moon are gonna get married, have baby Hawks together, and stay together forever?"

"YES!" Replied Hawk.

Robby chuckles, to which Hawk responds by pointing his finger at his Moon tattoo, and says "This means forever!"

"And I bet a million dollars that she didn't ask you to get that!" Replied Robby.

"She may not have asked me to get it," Conceded Hawk. "But she's certainly glad I did! Hell, she even said it makes my pecs look even hotter!"

"Pecs?" Replied a confused Robby. "What pecs? You don't have pecs."

"Don't have pecs?" Replied Hawk. Hawk points his thumb at his chest, and says "What do you think these babies are, dumbass?"

"Uh, those are nipples." Answered a chuckling Robby. "They're not pecs."

"Yes They Are!" Replied an irritated Hawk, who was pissed that Robby would even dare insult the muscles he was the most proud of.

"Okay," Replied Robby. "Flex them."

"What do you mean 'Flex them'?" Asked a confused Hawk, who had never heard of "Pec Flexing" before. Bicep Flexing? Yes. Pec Flexing? No.

Robby shrugs in disbelief at Hawk's question. He couldn't believe that Hawk didn't know what Pec Flexing is, so he backs up a bit, takes his backpack off, and sets it down on the ground.

"I can't believe I have to demonstrate for you." Said an unenthusiastic, annoyed Robby, who is still in disbelief at Hawk's question.

Robby removes his shirt, which immediately catches the eyes of Aisha and Tory. After removing his shirt, he sets it down on his backpack, stands up tall and strong, and faces Hawk.

Now, Aisha has had a crush on Robby for quite some time now, and while she has seen a little bit of Robby's chest through his Gi or whenever he's wearing a tank top, she's never seen him fully bare chested, until now.

First, Aisha examined Robby's bare chest, and she couldn't be more impressed by Robby's firm, strong, chiseled, toned, muscular chest! But her eyes weren't on Robby's chest for very long, because she noticed that not only does Robby have solid pecs, he also has rock solid abs, too, and she absolutely LOVED looking at them!

Now, Aisha has always figured that Robby had a six pack. After all, Robby is very athletic, and not only is he very athletic, he is by far the most muscular student at the Cobra Kai dojo, so she knew that if there was any other guy at Cobra Kai besides Hawk that had a six pack, it had to be Robby.

But what really struck Aisha wasn't the fact that Robby had a six pack. It was the fact that his abs looked even better than she imagined! His stomach literally looked like a washboard that she could do laundry on!

After checking out Robby's pecs and abs, Aisha looked at the mirror so she could get a good look at Robby's back, and boy, was she impressed!

Now, Aisha was already aware that Robby has broad shoulders and muscular arms, and she's also just found out that Robby has well defined pecs and abs as well, and while she wasn't surprised to see that Robby had a muscular back, she wasn't expecting it to be the most gorgeous back she's ever seen!

The moment Aisha laid her eyes on Robby's sculpted, muscular, v shaped back, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She felt like she was looking at an angel from heaven!

Meanwhile, Tory was also checking out Robby's body, and comparing it with Hawk's to decide which one had the more attractive body between the two of them. First, Tory compared their backs, and while she did find Hawk's badass back tattoo to be sexy, she found Robby's strong, well-developed back muscles to be far sexier, so Robby was the winner of Tory's first round.

After examining their backs, Tory then turned her focus to Robby and Hawk's shoulders, and while Hawk had fairly broad shoulders, they weren't anywhere near as broad, strong, or sculpted as Robby's shoulders, so she definitely preferred Robby's shoulders to Hawk's, so another round for Robby!

Then, after examining their shoulders, she began to examine their arms, and more specifically, their biceps, and while she thought that Hawk's arms looked nice, they totally paled in comparison to Robby's, whose guns were much bigger, better, and stronger than Hawk's. Compared to Robby's strong, muscular arms, Hawk's looked like twig arms in comparison, so another round for Robby!

Then, after examining their arms, she began to examine their chests. Now, she thought that Hawk's chest looked fine, but it looked puny in comparison to Robby's strong, solid, masculine, toned, sculpted, well-developed, well-shaped, well-built, muscular chest! As to whose chest Tory preferred, it was no contest!

Compared to Hawk, Robby looked like a Man!

Compared to Robby, Hawk looked like a flat chested girl.

So, Another Round for Robby!

Then, after examining their chests, Tory then began to focus on their stomachs, comparing their abdominal muscles, and she found Robby's abdominal muscles to be far superior, not only because they were stronger, more chiseled, more developed, more solid, more toned, more ripped, and more defined than Hawk's, but also because they looked like they were hard earned, and that they obviously took Robby years of effort, dedication, and hard work to make them visible, unlike Hawk's, whose abdominal muscles were clearly only visible because he's a skinny guy with low body fat, and obviously didn't take much effort for him to make them visible(if they weren't already).

From Tory's observation, Hawk has default abs, while Robby, on the other hand, has a true six pack!

So, Robby is the winner of the Final Round!

Final Score: Robby 5, Hawk 0!

"Okay, Hawk." Said an unenthusiastic Robby, after he began to face Hawk. He couldn't believe that he was about to do what he's about to do, and is annoyed at the fact that he has to do it. "Watch and Learn."

So, Robby began to make his pecs move up and down, and back and forth.

Aisha and Tory watched in admiration while Robby flexed his pecs, while Demetri, who thought what Robby was doing was cringey as hell, face palmed and whispered to himself "I can't believe this alpha bullshit".

Mitch, who is watching the whole thing with Chris, quietly asks him "How does he do that?", to which Chris answers "I don't know".

Hawk felt like a complete idiot. He should've known that Robby when Robby talked about "Pec Flexing", he was referring to what is commonly known as Pec Bouncing, AKA "Pec Dancing".

"Okay, Hawk," Said Robby after he stopped flexing his pecs "Now you do it."

Hawk felt a bit nervous. He had never even tried to flex his pecs before, but he also knew that there was no way out of this, so he has no choice but to at least try.

So, Hawk tried to make his pecs bounce, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. To make matters worse, the whole class(with the exception of Miguel and Demetri) burst into laughter while Hawk tried to flex his pecs and failed miserably.

So, Hawk gave up trying to flex his pecs, and in response, Robby pointed to his own chest and said "See? THESE are pecs!".

Hawk felt absolutely humiliated, because not only did Robby insult him, he also totally owned him in front of the entire class, and even made him not only look less masculine, he made him feel less masculine.

Robby, on the other hand, noticed that Aisha and Tory were eye banging him, which didn't surprise him. After all, Robby knew he was ripped. He knew he had a lean, toned, cut, chiseled, fit body that all the babes loved and that all the guys wanted to have, but still, at the same time, the fact that Aisha and Tory were both checking him out just gave him another thing to beat Hawk over the head with.

"Well," Said Robby. "It looks like the ladies prefer my body to yours, so….".

And then, Robby started flexing his pecs again, as a way to rub his victory in Hawk's face, and it absolutely pissed Hawk off, to the point that Hawk was getting ready to attack Robby, but luckily for Robby, Sensei Lawrence walked out of his office and into the main dojo.

"GUYS, ENOUGH WITH THIS PEC DANCING CRAP!" Shouted Sensei Lawrence, who was absolutely annoyed with what Robby was doing. "THIS IS A KARATE DOJO, NOT A GAY BAR!".

At that moment, Robby stopped flexing his pecs, and Hawk turned around and faced Sensei Lawrence.

"Why are you guys acting like a couple of homos?" Asked Sensei Lawrence.

"I just wanted to show Hawk that he doesn't have pecs." Answered Robby.

"Why do you care about that so much?" Asked Sensei Lawrence, who couldn't believe that his own son would care about how muscular another guy's chest was. "Have you been watching that Degrassi show again?"

"Hawk tattooed his girlfriend's name on his chest, and I told him that he's an idiot for doing that, and he said that she said it made his pecs look hotter or something." Answered Robby.

Johnny then looked at Hawk's chest tattoo, and is absolutely appalled that Hawk would do something so stupid.

"Damn, Hawk." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "Not even I was that stupid when I was your age."

"I'm not getting rid of it." Replied an irritated Hawk.

"Didn't ask you to." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "Now shut up and give me 50 pushups on your knuckles."

Hawk gets on the floor and starts doing his pushups.

"And that goes for you, too, Robby." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

Johnny then looked at Miguel, and said "Mr. Diaz, warm the class up."

"Yes, Sensei!" Replied Miguel.

**About 10 minutes later.**

Hawk and Robby are both wearing their Gi's, and Sensei Lawrence is having the class participate in sparring matches as a way to test their progress. Right now, Aisha is sparring against Robby, and so far, it's a pretty close match. Aisha has definitely made progress with her karate skills, and she couldn't be prouder of herself. Also, she's relieved that Robby is in his Gi now and is no longer bare chested. Now, don't get Aisha wrong, She LOVED that she finally got to see Robby shirtless, it was a dream come true for her, but at the same time, she's glad that Robby isn't shirtless anymore, because if he was, it would be very distracting for her, and she needs to stay focused, and the sight of Robby's sculpted abs would make it very hard for her to stay focused, and right now, she's been staying focused. She's blocked some of Robby's kicks, punches, and chops, and she's really holding her own against Robby, but unfortunately for her, Robby is able to land a kick to her stomach, knocking her to the ground, and Miguel holds up his red flag, awarding Robby a point and announcing him as the winner of the sparring match.

"Bow." Ordered Sensei Lawrence, after Aisha got up from the ground.

Aisha and Robby bow, and after bowing, they shook hands, with Robby telling her "Nice work, Aisha", to which Aisha smiles and says "Thanks", and Aisha goes back to her corner.

"Okay, Hawk, your turn to face Robby." Announced Sensei Lawrence.

Hawk walks up to what was formerly Aisha's fighting position, and gets in it. He is absolutely pissed off at Robby for embarrassing him earlier, and he's wants his revenge badly. He wants to absolutely kick Robby's ass in order to get back at him for publicly humiliating him, and now is his opportunity.

On Johnny's orders, Hawk and Robby bow to each other once they're in their fighting positions, and Johnny says "Fight!", and the two of them begin sparring.

First, Hawk tries to punch Robby in the chest, but Robby successfully blocks him, and punches Hawk right in the abdomen, knocking him down to the ground.

"Point!" Said Miguel as he raised the red flag, awarding a point in Robby's favor.

One person who's watching Robby, impressed with his skills, is none other than Tory. She absolutely loves watching Robby fight, and she is definitely pulling for him.

Then, Hawk gets back up, and the two resume their match.

This time, Hawk sweeps Robby's leg, and tries to hit Robby in the stomach, but Robby successfully gets out of the way, causing Hawk to hit the mat instead.

"Aww!" said Hawk in pain when he hit the mat hard.

And then, Robby got back up and delivered a hammerfist to the back of Hawk's head, knocking him down.

Tory smiles, happy that Robby is winning the match so far.

"Point!" Said Miguel as he raised the flag, awarding another point in Robby's favor.

And now, Hawk is even madder, and he wants to beat Robby even more. He's been fuming with anger almost the entire afternoon, and now, he's almost reached his breaking point.

So, Hawk gets up and gets back in his fighting position. He and Robby bow, and the two resume fighting.

This time, Hawk goes after Robby with everything he's got, he throws punches and kicks at Robby but Robby keeps dodging them, but Hawk is throwing them so fast that Robby loses focus, and Hawk manages to land a hard kick to Robby's sternum, knocking Robby to the ground, and boy did it hurt. Not only did it hurt, Hawk made sure it hurt.

"Point!" Said Miguel as he raised the flag, awarding Hawk a point.

In response, Hawk smiles mischievously, happy that he not only scored a point on Robby, but that he scored a painful point, too.

"Aww." Said Robby, in pain, but Robby doesn't let the pain stop him from getting back up to continue the match, because pain does not exist in this dojo.

Now, Robby's pissed. This time, he's gonna give Hawk what he asked for.

Robby and Hawk get back into their fighting positions, they bow, and they resume their match.

Hawk tries to punch Robby in the head, but Robby dodges it, so Hawk throws another punch at Robby, but gets blocked, and Robby pushes Hawk. After pushing Hawk, Robby tries to kick Hawk in the ribs, but is blocked, so he then tries to punch Hawk in the forehead, but misses, and then, Hawk tries to punch Robby in the head again, but Robby successfully dodges this punch, and delivers a hard uppercut to Hawk's ribs, knocking him down.

"Point!" Said Miguel while raising the red flag, awarding Robby the final point needed to win. "Winner!"

"Alright, Robby!" Said Sensei Lawrence, happy that his son has just won yet another sparring match.

Tory smiles, happy that Robby beat Hawk, and now, she's developing quite the crush on Robby.

Robby smiles and looks at Hawk in a very douchey way, and this absolutely pisses Hawk off even more. How dare he rub his victory into Hawk's face, AGAIN! And now, Hawk is going to get Robby to wipe that stupid smile off his face, and Hawk is going to do it the best way he knows how.

Hawk gets up, quickly walks over to Robby, and delivers a hard kick to Robby's groin.

"AWW!" Cried out Robby, in pain.

Robby puts his hand right hand on his crotch to help soothe the pain.

"HAWK!" Shouted Sensei Lawrence, who's absolutely livid at what Hawk just did. "What the hell did you just do?"

"He started it!" Said Hawk, pointing his finger at Robby.

"Oh, bullshit." Replied Sensei Lawrence. "Apologize to Robby right now."

Hawk looks at Robby and says "Sorry Robby".

Johnny, though, ain't buying it.

"Say it like your life depended on it!" Demanded Sensei Lawrence.

"I'M SORRY ROBBY!" Screamed Hawk.

"Now give me 60 push ups on your knuckles!" Demanded Sensei Lawrence.

Hawk gets on the ground, and begins his knuckle push-ups.

Other than Robby, no one was happier to see Hawk punished than Tory. She thought that Hawk was a complete asshole throughout the entirety of class, and she was glad to see him get his just deserts.

And also, watching Robby own Hawk in both pec flexing and sparring really turned Tory on, and she couldn't wait to get to talk to Robby after class is over.

Little did she know, however, she is setting herself up for disappointment.

_Author's notes:_

_Okay, everybody! I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter! Man, this one took a long time to write, and this chapter is also a lot longer than I expected it to be lol. But anyway, in my previous chapter, I said that Chapter 21 will be called "Training Demetri", but that was before I found out that this chapter would be so long, and as a result, I'm going to be saving "Training Demetri" for Chapter 22 because I think it's better that I have Chapter 21 be what I wanted the rest of this chapter to be._

_On a side note, some of you may be wondering about the detailed descriptions of Robby and Hawk's bodies, and I just want to state for the record that I am a straight, heterosexual male, and that I was writing from the POV's of Moon, Aisha, and Tory, not mine. Also, I wanted to showcase how Hawk isn't the macho badass he prides himself as being_

_Also, some of you may be wondering about the nicknames Hawk gave Chris and Mitch. I went back to Chapter 7 and added Johnny giving Chris and Mitch the nicknames of "Black Death" and "Fat Bitch" because I thought it would be funnier, and in case anyone asks, I did rip off the "Black Death" name from Kick Ass 2._

_Oh, speaking of edits, I recently went back and made some edits to Chapters 17-25 of Robby the Cobra Part I because there was some stuff in those chapters that I decided I didn't really care for, and I wanted to make them better._

_Also, I'm going to be going back and editing the whole Robby/Demetri frenemy dynamic from Part I, because I now find that whole dynamic to be rather forced, so that means I'm going to taking out Robby and Demetri's "sparring match" out, as well as all references to it throughout both Part I and II. _

_Now there's some other things about Part I(and a few things about this story) that I would like to edit in the future, but for now, I'm mainly focusing on finishing this story._

_As for what Chapter 21 will be called, I don't know yet, but don't worry, by the time I start writing it, I will know what it'll be._

_Now, with all that being said, take care, and hopefully, Chapter 21 will be done in the near future!_

_Peace Out!_


	21. Chapter 21: The Slumber Party

**Chapter 21: The Slumber Party**

Karate class at the Cobra Kai dojo just ended a few minutes ago, and now, Miguel and Robby have gotten out of their Gi's and are now in their street clothes, so they walk out the door so they can go eat at the nearby McDonalds, but, unbeknownst to them, someone is waiting outside for Robby, and that someone is none other than Little Miss Hot Shot herself, Tory with a Y.

"Hey Robby!" Said Tory, who is leaning her back against a white pole near the dojo, and she also has her backpack set down on the floor. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Miguel and Robby look at each other, and then, Miguel says "I'll meet you there.", So Miguel leaves to go over to the McDonalds so Robby and Tory can have their conversation.

"So, Robby," Said a flirtatious Tory, who's excited to be talking to Robby. "I really enjoyed watching you own Hawk in class today!"

"Ok," Replied Robby, "When you say own, which own are you talking about? The demo or the sparring match?"

"Both!" Answered a smiling Tory.

In response, Robby chuckles, and Tory chuckles as well.

Then, at that very moment, Robby noticed that Tory was wearing a spiked bracelet on her right wrist.

"Damn, that's badass!" Commented Robby.

"What's badass?" Asked Tory.

"That spikey bracelet." Answered Robby. "Where did you get it?"

Tory was so happy that Robby noticed the bracelet. She was hoping he would, and to her luck, he did!

"Oh, this?" Replied Tory while showing off her spikey bracelet to Robby. "It's a Christmas gift from my last boyfriend."

"Your last boyfriend, huh?" Replied an intrigued Robby, and this response made Tory even more excited.

"Yep!" Replied Tory, who felt aroused at the way Robby said "Your last boyfriend, huh?", to which she interpreted as meaning that Robby is interested in her.

"So, have you ever used it?" Asked a curious Robby, and Tory couldn't be happier that Robby asked this question. She was hoping that he'd ask her that because she really wanted to tell him the story about the creepy guy in the mall that tried to grab her, because she just knew it would impress him.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Answered a smiling Tory. "One time, there was this creepy guy at the mall that tried to grab me, but I managed to block him and gave him a gift that he won't ever forget!"

"Wow," Replied an impressed Robby. "That's sweet!"

Tory smiled, giggled, and quickly looked down at Robby's crotch area, and saw that Robby had a bit of a hard on, which didn't surprise her at all, because not only was she wearing a red tank top that showed off her big, beautiful cleavage, but also, her hard, erect nipples were visible through the tank top, and on top of that, she was also wearing a pair of daisy dukes, and she made sure that Robby was able to get a good look at her nice, big, firm, tight ass.

At that moment, she knew it was time to go in for the kill! She just felt it in her bones that Robby would soon be hers, so now, it was time to make Robby an offer he couldn't refuse!

"So, Robby, are you doing anything tonight?" Asked a flirtatious Tory. "There's this really cool place that I'd love for us to go to together!"

Robby was immediately surprised. He wasn't expecting Tory to ask him out, and while he would certainly accept Tory's offer if he were single, he is loyal to Yasmine, and would never cheat on her, so he knows he can't accept Tory's offer.

Now, don't get Robby wrong, he thinks Tory is attractive, and by attractive, he thinks she's a smoking hot babe with lovely cleavage, nice legs, and a great ass, and on top of that, she seems like the kind of girl that has a really cool personality, too. But with that being said, he has no choice but to reject Tory's offer.

"Well, Tory, I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend." Confessed Robby.

"So?" Replied Tory.

"So, it means I can't hang out with you." Answered Robby.

"Why?" Replied Tory.

"Oh my god," Replied an annoyed Robby, who was irritated at the fact that Tory would ask such a stupid question. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Oh, Come on, dude." Replied an annoyed Tory. "She doesn't have to know about it."

"Doesn't matter," Replied Robby. "It would just be wrong."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Replied an annoyed Tory. "Don't be a pussy. Just come hang out with me tonight."

"Sorry, Tory, but no." Replied Robby.

Robby turned around and began to walk over to the McDonalds, but Tory just wasn't done yet, so she started following him.

"Oh, come on, Robby!" Said Tory. "Pretty Please?"

"For the last time, No!" Replied Robby while walking away.

"Pretty Please with Sugar on Top?" Replied Tory.

Robby had absolutely had it with Tory. He was sick of the fact that this Tory chick just wouldn't give up and accept that he was taken and that he would not hang out with any other girl besides his own girlfriend, and now, he had no choice but to respond to her in a way that will get her to shut her damn mouth once and for all.

So, Robby turned back around, got right in Tory's face, and told her "Bitch, Read my lips: NO! YOU KNOW WHAT NO MEANS, BITCH? NO MEANS NO! AND THAT'S FINAL! SO PLEASE, SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH, FORGET ABOUT ME, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Robby said that statement with great conviction and furious anger, and by the look on Tory's face, he could tell he made his point to her loud and clear, so he turned around and began to walk over to the McDonalds.

Now, Robby didn't enjoy saying those things to Tory, don't get him wrong, but he felt it was the best way to get her to shut her big yapper!

Tory was heartbroken, and not only because Robby rejected her, but also because of the way he rejected her.

Now, this wasn't the first time Tory had been rejected by a boy, but never had she'd been rejected in such a mean, hurtful way. Never had a guy yelled at her like that. What Robby said to her really hurt her emotionally, to the point that it felt like actual pain. It was as if Robby had broken her nose. It hurt Tory so much that tears slowly began to fall down from her eyes.

Now, Tory is a tough girl, so don't get her wrong, she doesn't cry easily. Her skin is as thick as a brick, it takes A LOT to make her cry, but what Robby said to her hurt her so deeply, she couldn't help herself.

Tory tried as hard as she could to fight back her tears, but she could only fight them back for so long, so she picked up her backpack, walked over to her car, got in it, put her bag on the passenger seat, closed her door, and began to sob.

She felt like a complete idiot.

**A little bit later that afternoon, at Johnny's apartment.**

Johnny is sitting down on his couch, watching Iron Eagle II, his 2nd favorite movie of all time, after Iron Eagle I, of course. Then, at that very moment, his cell phone began to ring. He picks it up and sees that Shannon is calling, so he answers it.

"Hello?" Said Johnny.

"Johnny!" Said an ecstatic Shannon on the other line. "I have great news!"

"What?" Asked Johnny.

"I got the job!" Announced an excited Shannon.

"That's great!" Replied Johnny. "When do you start working?"

"Tomorrow!" Answered Shannon. "Gonna be working 9 to 5, just like Dolly!"

"That's good to hear." Replied Johnny.

"Well, anyway, Johnny, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight. How about Smitty's Diner?" Asked Shannon.

Johnny was a bit surprised at this question. Never in a million years did he ever think she'd be interested in going on a dinner date with him ever again, and he was kinda wondering if she was pulling his leg or something, but out of curiosity, he decides to accept.

"Uh, sure." Answered Johnny. "Why not?"

"Thanks, Johnny." Replied Shannon. "Pick me up around 5:20."

"Sure thing." Replied Johnny.

Shannon hangs up, and Johnny does as well.

**Meanwhile, in Aisha's bedroom.**

Aisha is sitting on her bed, facetiming with Tory on the phone. Tory's been telling Aisha about what happened with Robby and how he upset her.

Aisha was surprised to hear that Robby blew up at her like that. She always saw Robby as a very nice guy. Sure, he could be a bit of a hothead at times, but she never imagined him being that mean to someone, let alone a girl.

But, at the same time, she understood why Robby would've been annoyed at Tory trying to ask him out when he already has a girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that, Tory." Said Aisha. "That was very mean of him."

"Tell me about it." Replied Tory.

"But, he's taken, and you should respect that." Replied Aisha.

"So, just because he has a girlfriend means that he can be an asshole to me?" Asked an annoyed Tory.

"I didn't say that." Replied Aisha. "What I'm saying is that you should forget about him and move on. Besides, there's plenty of other guys out there!"

"Yeah, that's true." Conceded Tory.

Then, at that moment, Tory remembered another guy in the dojo she finds attractive: Miguel!

"Oh, hey, what about Miguel?" Asked a hopeful Tory. "Is that hottie taken?"

"Unfortunately for you, he is." Answered Aisha.

"Damn it!" Said a disappointed Tory.

"Look, Tory, you've had a rough day. You need to cheer up. Would you like to come over and spend the night at my place?" Asked Aisha. "My parents are out of town."

"Well, what what's there to do for fun?" Asked Tory.

"Well, we could order pizza, watch a movie, have a pillow fight, you know, that kind of stuff." Answered Aisha.

Tory immediately thought about what Aisha has suggested, and it all sounded good, and she immediately thought of an idea.

"Watch a movie, huh?" Replied Tory. "You got Magic Mike?"

"I have both of them." Answered Aisha.

"Perfect!" Replied a smiling Tory. "We should totally play the drinking game!"

"There's a Magic Mike drinking game?" Asked Aisha.

"Yep!" Nodded Tory. "And we're gonna need a couple other girls if we want it to be really fun!"

"Oh, I know the right girls." Replied Aisha.

"Awesome!" Replied an excited Tory. "What time should I come over?"

"I say around 5, something like that." Answered Aisha.

"I'll be there!" Replied Tory. "Well, talk to you later."

Tory hangs up, so Aisha decides it's time to call Sam and facetime with her.

"Hey Aisha!" Said Sam on the other line. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Answered Aisha. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come spend the night at my place tonight?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Answered Sam. "I haven't slept over at your place in ages!"

"Yeah, and this time, we're gonna have company!" Replied Aisha.

"Wait, what company?" Asked a curious Samantha.

"Oh, well, my friend Tory from Cobra Kai is gonna be spending the night her tonight, and I'm gonna try to see if Moon can come as well." Answered Aisha.

"Ooh, a slumber party!" Replied an excited Sam. "That'll be fun!"

"Yeah, it will be." Replied Aisha. "We're gonna order pizza and watch both Magic Mike movies back to back."

"Magic Mike, huh?" Replied an intrigued Sam. "Sounds like a girls night."

"Oh, tonight is girls night." Replied Aisha. "That's for sure!"

Aisha was smart enough not to mention that there's going to be a drinking game, because she knows that if she did, Sam would reject the offer, and she really wants Sam at the slumber party.

"I'll check with my parents about it." Replied Sam.

"Well, if they say yes, try to come over around 5:30, okay?" Requested Aisha.

"Sure." Replied Sam.

Then, at that moment, Aisha remembered that she really wanted to tell Sam about what Robby did in class today.

"Oh, Sam, I almost forgot." Announced Aisha. "The funniest thing happened in class today!"

When Sam heard this, she was immediately curious.

"Oh, what happened?" Asked a curious Sam.

**Later that day, around 3:00 PM, in Robby's bedroom.**

Robby is chilling in his bedroom, and he's thinking about what happened earlier in the dojo between him and Hawk, and while he did take pleasure in making Hawk look like a joke, he also doesn't want there to be any animosity between the two of them, so he decides to call him via facetiming.

"What do you want, asshole?" Asked Hawk, who's on the other line.

Hawk was still pissed at Robby for embarrassing him in class earlier, and he's making sure that Robby knows it!

"Well, Hawk," Replied Robby. "I just wanted to be sure if we're cool about earlier today?"

"No, we're not cool, dipshit." Replied an annoyed Hawk. "You owe me big time."

Robby knew he had to think of a way to get Hawk to forgive him, and after a few seconds, he came up with the perfect plan. He's about to give Hawk an offer he can't refuse.

"Okay, Hawk, you're right," Confessed Robby. "I do owe you, and I'll make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Replied a skeptical Hawk. "How?"

"Well, Hawk, you know how the green room has all those weights and exercise equipment?" Asked Robby.

"Yeah." Answered Hawk. "Why?"

"Well, how about this: How about after class tomorrow, we'll go in there to work out together, and I'll teach you how to pec flex?" Proposed Robby.

Hawk knew he couldn't refuse this offer. He really wants to learn how to flex his pecs, because not only does he think it will make Moon find him even more attractive, he also thinks it'll make him look more intimidating and badass.

"You really want to teach me?" Asked Hawk.

"Yes." Answered Robby. "So, are we cool?"

Hawk thinks for a moment, and says "We were enemies for a day, but Cobra Kai for life!"

Robby smiles, relieved that Hawk has forgiven him, and says "Thanks." And Hawk thanks Robby back, and the two tell each other "See you tomorrow" and they both hang up.

**Later that day, around 5:45 PM, at Aisha's house.**

Tory and Sam are in the kitchen with Aisha, eating Pizza, which had just arrived about few minutes ago. Aisha ordered 4 large pizzas: One Cheese Pizza, One Peperoni Pizza, One Sausage Pizza, and One Veggie Pizza.

Sam and Tory have been getting along quite well so far, and Aisha couldn't be happier! She was a little bit worried at first, but now, it appears that all her worries have put to rest!

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, Moon's here!" Said an ecstatic Aisha.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Replied an ecstatic Tory.

Tory got out of her chair and ran over to the door in excitement. Sam and Aisha followed her to the door.

Sam was a bit confused as to why Tory was so excited that Moon arrived. She just learned a few minutes ago that Tory hasn't even met Moon yet, so she didn't know why she'd be so excited about Moon coming over.

Tory opened the front door, and it was none other than Moon, who was carrying a bag.

"Hi, I'm Tory." Said Tory. "You must be Moon."

"Indeed, I am." Replied a smiling Moon. "It's nice to meet you."

Aisha noticed that Moon was carrying a bag in her hands, so she decided to be nice and offer to take the bag upstairs for her.

"Oh, may I take that upstairs for you?" Offered Aisha.

"Oh, that would be very nice." Replied a smiling Moon.

Moon gives Aisha her bag, and Aisha takes it and walks up stairs to go put it in her bedroom.

"So, you got the booze?" Asked Tory.

"Yep." Answered Moon.

Sam was immediately caught off guard by Tory's question. She wasn't expecting alcohol to be at the slumber party at all. She just thought all they were going to do was watch a couple movies. She never would've guessed that alcohol would be involved.

"Wait." Commented Sam. "Did you just say booze?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Replied Tory. "We're gonna be playing the Magic Mike drinking game."

"A drinking game?" Replied a concerned Sam.

Tory giggles. She couldn't believe this girl was actually ignorant enough to think there wouldn't be any drinking at an all girl slumber party that involved watching Magic Mike.

"What, were you expecting a tea party?" Asked a giggling Tory. "It's Magic Mike! Of course we're gonna be drinking our asses off! What did you expect?"

Now, it's not that Sam has never had a drink before. There have been a few times where her parents let her try a small glass of alcohol(usually either wine or a cocktail) during dinner, and she's even had a few moderate drinks at parties she went to with Yasmine and Moon, but never has she participated in a drinking game. Such activities strike her as very dangerous, and she'd prefer to avoid said danger.

"Well, uh…" Replied a nervous Sam. "It's just that it's illegal and we could get into trouble if we're not careful."

"Oh, come on, nobody is gonna know." Replied a slightly annoyed Tory. She couldn't believe that this Sam girl was being such a square about the whole thing. "We just gotta dispose of the evidence, keep our mouths shut, and we're good to go!"

"Well, I'm not gonna be drinking." Replied Sam.

"Well, if you wanna be a goody two shoes, be my guest." Replied Tory, who was becoming really annoyed with Sam's good girl attitude. "But the rest of us are getting wasted whether you like it or not."

Sam was immediately starting to dislike Tory. Tory's attitude towards her, as well as her willingness to drink a large amount of alcohol, makes Sam think that Tory is a bad influence on Aisha, and as a result, is feeling very unhappy about the upcoming event.

Tory then turns her attention back to Moon, and says "Okay, let's get the booze." And the two of them go outside and go over to Moon's car so they can get the booze.

**20 Minutes later, at Smitty's Diner.**

Johnny and Shannon are at Smitty's Diner, sitting across from each other, eating their food. Shannon is wearing a beautiful red dress and a nice pair of black heels, while Johnny is just wearing regular street clothes.

"How's your food?" Asked Johnny.

"It's good." Answered Shannon.

Then, Shannon took a break from eating her dinner, because she has something that she wants to say to Johnny.

"You know Johnny," Said Shannon. "I'm really impressed with how you've really turned yourself around. I mean, you finally stopped being a deadbeat and you've made Robby's life so much better."

"Yeah, I have. He's got a great life now." Replied Johnny, who's proud of the fact that he's turned both his and Robby's lives around for the better.

"Yeah." Replied Shannon. "And my life's going great too. I'm out of rehab, Robby's talking to me again, and now, I have a job!"

"And you know who to thank for it!" Replied Johnny, reminding her of the fact that Johnny got her the job.

Shannon smiles widely. She couldn't be happier with how Johnny has really turned things around, and not only that, the way Johnny has turned things around really turns her on, and because of that, she's about to make Johnny an offer.

"So, uh, Johnny." Said Shannon. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"About what?" Replied Johnny.

Johnny stops eating, and begins to listen to what Shannon has to say.

"Well, You and I have been split for several years now, and I know that you probably never thought I'd say what I'm about to say, and you don't have to answer me now, but, I'm thinking that maybe we should give our relationship another go." Announced Shannon.

"Uh, well, let me think." Replied Johnny.

Johnny immediately began to process what Shannon just offered him. On one hand, he sees Shannon as just a friend and isn't exactly interested in her romantically, and also feels that the ship between him and her is a ship that sailed a long time ago.

But, on the other hand, he knows one person who would be very happy if he started going out with Shannon again, and that person is none other than Robby. He knows that nothing would make Robby happier if he and Shannon got back together.

Also, Johnny believes that everyone(except Kreese, of course) deserves a second chance, so, he figures that maybe he should give Shannon another shot.

"Well, I suppose we could give this another shot." Answered Johnny.

Shannon smiled wide, happy that Johnny was giving her another chance.

**Later that evening, at 7 PM, at Aisha's house, in her living room.**

The girls, who are all dressed up in their pajamas, are almost an hour into Magic Mike, and Aisha, Moon, and Tory are pretty drunk. They have been drinking Champagne, Wine, and Vodka all throughout the movie, and not only have they been drinking, they've also been screaming and fangirling over the male cast members throughout the film, and Sam was a bit annoyed over their screaming/fangirling.

Now, don't get Sam wrong, she finds the male cast members of Magic Mike attractive just as much as the next girl, but she also finds it annoying that her friends are screaming like fangirls at a Bieber concert every time a male character does something sexy.

And not only is Sam annoyed with the girls, she also hasn't had a single sip of alcohol. She's only been watching the movie. Then, she notices how much more fun Aisha, Moon, and Tory are having than her.

And at that moment, Sam realized something. She realized that the reason why she wasn't having as much fun as the other girls was because she wasn't letting herself have fun. The reason why she was annoyed with the other girls' behavior was because she wasn't letting herself scream and fangirl with them.

And then, Sam realized that she was being hypocritical about the whole thing. She herself has had a few drinks in the past, so she shouldn't have a problem if the other girls wanted to drink.

And not only that, Sam began to feel nostalgic about the fun times she had drinking at parties the parties she went to with Yasmine and Moon, despite only drinking a fair amount relative to them.

So, Sam came to a decision.

"Hey, pause the movie." Requested Sam. "I'm gonna grab me a cup."

Aisha paused the movie, and Sam got up from her seat so she could grab herself a cup.

Aisha and Moon were a bit surprised that Sam finally caved in, but Tory wasn't. She just knew that Sam would eventually join the fun.

After Sam got her cup, she came back into the living room, sat down, and poured herself some red wine. After Sam poured herself some wine, Aisha un paused the movie, and Sam joined the drinking game, much to Tory's delight.

And from that point on, Sam had the time of her life. She had a great time drinking champagne, wine, and vodka with her peers, and she also had a blast screaming and fangirling with her girlfriends over the male cast members of the Magic Mike films.

After the girls finished watching both films back to back, they went up stairs to Aisha's bedroom and engaged in a pillow fight.

**The Following Morning, at 9:15 AM.**

Sam, Aisha, Moon, and Tory are asleep in Aisha's bedroom. Aisha is sleeping in her bed, while Tory, Sam, and Moon are sleeping in their sleeping bags.

Then, at that moment, Sam woke up.

She noticed that there were a lot of feathers around the room due to the pillow fight, and she also noticed that Aisha, Tory, and Moon were still asleep.

Then, at that moment, Sam recognized that she was feeling very hungover, and not only that, she started to feel like she was going to throw up at any moment, so she quickly got out of her sleeping bag and ran into Aisha's bathroom, shut the door(and shut the door in such a loud way that it woke up Aisha, Tory, and Moon), ran over to the toilet, got down on her knees, and opened up the toilet seat.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Asked Aisha, who is also feeling hungover.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw" but before Sam could finish her sentence, she vomited very loudly into the toilet.

"Shit." Said Aisha, realizing that Sam is sick. "Sam's vomiting!"

"Don't worry." Replied Tory, who is definitely the least hungover. "She's just hungover. She'll be fine in about 10 minutes or so."

"Hey, I'm thirsty." Commented Moon, who's experiencing a much more minor hangover where instead of feeling sick, she feels very thirsty.

Then, at that moment, Aisha's stomach started growling, and she figured out why very quickly: She's got diarrhea!

"Oh God!" Said Aisha.

"What's wrong, Aisha?" Asked Moon.

"I gotta take a shit!" Answered Aisha.

Aisha quickly got out of her bed and went into another bathroom in another room.

Moon has a concerned look on her face, and she looks at Tory.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Replied Tory. "Trust me, I know from experience. Now let's go downstairs and get some water."

**Meanwhile, at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Robby is in his room, doing sit ups, and is wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. He's waiting for his dad to come home, who is bringing home McDonald's for breakfast.

Then, at that moment, Robby hears knocking on the door.

"Hey Robby, I'm home!" Said the person knocking on the door.

Robby immediately recognized the voice of the man knocking on the door outside, and that voice belonged to none other than Johnny, his father.

Robby smiles, gets up from the floor, leaves his bedroom, and walks over to the door and opens it.

**A few minutes later.**

Johnny and Robby are sitting at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. Johnny is eating a sausage biscuit and a hash brown, while Robby is eating a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese McGriddle, a hash brown, and a Yogurt Parfait.

Robby has a feeling that something really good happened between Johnny and Shannon last night. After all, Johnny didn't come home last night, which means that his date with Shannon must to have led to something really good, and that the two of them are getting back together!

"So, dad, I guess it's safe to say that you and mom are back together." Commented Robby.

In response, Johnny smiles and chuckles, and asks Robby "She told you, didn't she?"

"No." Answered Robby. "And I didn't even have to ask her. You didn't come home last night."

To Robby, it was obvious that Johnny stayed over at Shannon's for some humpty dumpty. There could be no other reason as to why Johnny didn't come home last night.

"Well, Robby, don't get to excited, we're not getting hitched." Said Johnny.

"Not yet." Replied Robby.

Johnny chuckles.

"For now, we're just trying it out." Continued Johnny. "We'll see where it goes."

In response, Robby chuckles and smiles. He couldn't be happier that his parents were getting back together. It was something he never thought in a million years would ever happen, and never before did he ever feel so happy to be wrong.

**Cut To: Aisha's house, in the kitchen, around 10:20 AM.**

Sam and Tory are in the kitchen together, while Moon has just left and Aisha is upstairs cleaning up her room.

Sam has been drinking water as a way to help herself get over her hangover.

Right now, Tory is feeling very victorious. Out of the four girls, she's the only one who didn't get a hangover. Like, she doesn't feel sick, dizzy, thirsty, or any other symptoms associated with hangovers. It was as if she was invincible.

But for Tory, the best part is the fact the she's completely over the whole incident with Robby. The slumber party really helped her cope with Robby's rejection, and now, as a result of getting shitfaced drunk with the other girls(and fangirling with them over the stars of Magic Mike), and having a pillow fight, she feels so much better. She had so much fun the previous night that she is now totally over her brief crush on Robby.

"Well, I guess we can say I won the drinking game." Commented a smiling Tory.

Sam, is a bit annoyed that Tory is boasting about her victory, but she doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to get into an argument with her. So instead of arguing with Tory, she continues drinking her water.

"I bet you had the most fun last night." Replied Sam after taking another sip of water.

"Yeah." Replied Tory. "After what that asshole said to me yesterday, I really needed something to cheer me up."

"Wait, what asshole?" Asked a curious Sam while she was getting more water out of the water dispenser.

"Well, there's this really hot guy that's in Cobra Kai, and I tried to ask him out after class yesterday." Said Tory.

"Who was this guy?" Asked Sam, interrupting Tory's story.

"I'd rather not say who it was." Replied Tory. "But it wasn't your man, if that's what your worried about."

In response, Sam chuckled. She didn't even think for a second that Tory was talking about Miguel. When Tory said the word "Asshole", she knew she couldn't have been talking about her precious Miguel, because as far as she's concerned, Miguel isn't an "asshole".

"Okay, go on." Said Sam.

"Well, anyway," continued Tory. "I asked the guy if he wanted to hang out with me, and then he yelled at me, called me a bitch, told me he already had a girlfriend, and told me to shut up."

"Wow." Replied a shocked Sam. She couldn't believe that a guy could be so damn rude, especially to a girl who just wanted to hang out. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I'm over it." Replied Tory.

Sam smiles. She's glad that Tory has gotten over whoever she was crushing on at the dojo, and that she's feeling happier.

"Yeah, guys like that aren't worth losing sleep over." Replied Sam.

Sam begins to resume drinking her water, but then, Tory has something else to say.

"So, anyway," Said Tory, changing the subject. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," Answered Sam after taking another sip of water. "But I'm not all the way yet."

"Would you like for me to make you breakfast?" Offered Tory.

Sam smiles. She couldn't believe that this girl was offering to make her breakfast, but nevertheless, she couldn't be happier that she was.

"That would be very nice of you." Replied Sam.

Tory smiles, happy that Sam accepted her offer.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Asked Tory.

"Let me think." Replied Sam.

Sam began to think about what she wanted, and it didn't take her very long to figure out what she wanted.

"See if there's a bag of chocolate chips." Said Sam. "I'm in the mood for some Bananarama Chocolate Chip Pancakes."

"Oh My God!" Replied an ecstatic Tory. "I LOVE Bananarama Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

"Really?" Asked an ecstatic Sam. "Me Too!"

"Yeah." Replied Tory. "Those are my favorite pancakes."

Sam smiled even wider. She couldn't be happier that she's met a girl that loves Bananarama Chocolate Chip Pancakes as much as she does.

"I'll start checking." Announced Tory.

Sam was starting to really like Tory. She was definitely skeptical of her when the party started, but now, all negative thoughts she previously had about Tory have been thrown completely out the window. She's starting to get along with Tory just fine, and she knows that this is going to be the start of a really awesome friendship.

_Author's Notes: _

_Alright, everyone! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was definitely longer than I expected it to be, but anyway, in my previous chapter, I said that Chapter 22 will be "Training Demetri", but since this chapter was much longer than I expected it to be, I will be saving "Training Demetri" for Chapter 23 because I didn't exactly get everything I wanted in this chapter, so Chapter 22 will be called "Sam and Tory", and it will mainly focus on Sam and Tory getting to know each other(but don't worry, Robby fans, Robby will make an appearance in Chapter 22). _

_I'm sorry about having to delay "Training Demetri" once again, but don't worry, the next chapter should be much shorter than this one, so that chapter should be just around the corner._

_Also, some of you may be wondering about why it seems like Johnny and Shannon forgot about the fact that they already played "hide the plantain" earlier on in this story(In Chapter 5, if I'm not mistaken). Well, here's what happened: I went back and edited that part out because I decided that their reconciliation would be more powerful if that part wasn't there._

_Also, I recently went back and edited Chapter 28 of Robby the Cobra Part I and took out Johnny getting a laptop and joining Facebook(and all references to it) and reconnecting with his old friends, and subsequently, I also took out him and Daniel reconnecting with Ali on Facebook in this story, so Ali is no longer in Robby the Cobra Part II, and I also have no plans on having her make any more appearances in the future(Sorry, Ali fans). The reason why I did all that is because I came to the realization that I probably would not have had Johnny join Facebook and reconnect with his old Cobra Kai buddies if I had known that Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy were going to show up in Season 2. Also, I decided that the inclusion of Ali was rather contrived and unnecessary, and that the story would flow better without her. Another reason why I edited that part(and all references to it) out is because I decided it would be better if Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy aren't aware of Johnny's Cobra Kai activities when they meet up with him. _

_Also, after I post this chapter, I'm going to back and edit out the whole "Yasmine spending the night with Robby after the tournament" subplot from Part I, and subsequently, all references to it throughout Part II because I've decided that the whole thing sent out a bad message, and I'd rather avoid having sex be used as a reward. Also, I think it will make the "Chapter 13: Young Hearts" a more powerful chapter. _

_Also, I just wanted to state for the record that the whole "Slumber Party" idea wasn't what I originally planned for this chapter at first, but it was an idea that just popped into my head while writing, and I liked the idea of Sam and Tory meeting each other that way, especially at this point in the timeline, so I decided to run with it. I also liked the idea of Sam getting to see a little bit of Tory's bad side(but not her "really bad" side) before I had her become friends with her because I thought it was important for Sam to see that Tory has a rebellious nature about her._

_Also, I just want to state for the record that I have never seen either of the Magic Mike films(and nor do I care to), but from little I know about them, they do seem like the type of films that a group of drunk teenage girls would watch at a slumber party, so that's why I decided to have them watch those films for their drinking game._

_And one more announcement: After some careful consideration, I've decided that I will end this story with a cliffhanger for Robby the Cobra Part III at some point during the S2E6 timeframe. The main reason being is because I feel that this story is getting pretty long as it is, and that it would be better to end this story with a big cliffhanger, which I won't go into details about, but I will say that the cliffhanger will be Robby going down a dark path, and that Part III will pick up where Part II left off and will take place during the rest of the Season 2 timeline, and will mainly focus on Robby's inevitable descent into madness._

_The other reason why I've decided to go that route is because once I started to think about it, I discovered that I really liked the idea of this fanfic series being a trilogy as opposed to a duology. _

_As for what Robby's dark path will be, I can't answer that question, you will have to keep reading to find out._

_Now, with all that being said, take care, and hopefully, Chapter 22 will be out sometime in the near future._

_Peace Out!_


End file.
